Fox of the ANBU
by experimenter19
Summary: at the age of nine Naruto is tired of being shunned by his classmates and villagers but finds a new life in the ANBU Rated M for violence gore and language
1. new life

**chapter one enjoy**

* * *

One day after Kakashi and Iruka saved Naruto.

Hiruzen was contemplating on how to deal with Naruto.

"Lord third," a new voice said

Hiruzen looks to the door to see Kakashi.

Hiruzen looked to the jonin"Yes what is it"

"Have any idea on what to do with Naruto."

"No, I haven't," he said with a blank expression.

"May I make a suggestion.."

with a sigh "What did you have in mind."

"Considering his status as a jinchuuriki and the destain from his classmates I recommend he be trained privately."

"Hmm," Hiruzen took a few minutes to think about this" this could help Naruto be an excellent ninja without the worry of being sold out again," he thought to himself.

"What do you think," Kakashi said

"I suppose this could work but who would train him," he said already having someone in mind.

"Me of course," said in a slightly demanding tone.

"Is it because you want to help the poor boy or to make amend for not being there for your sensei's son."

"Both"

"Very well, I'll allow it; bring naruto here immediately."

As much as he wants Naruto to have as close to a normal childhood, this could be good for the boy.

"Roger" with that Kakashi left to find his new student.

One hour later

The nine-year-old naruto stood before his Oji-san, who calls Jiji.

"You wanted me, Jiji."

"Yes the incident regarding foreign shinobi the other day has caused some concern for you're well being"

"Are you saying I can't be a ninja Jiji."

This got a chuckle from both Hiruzen and Kakashi" No naruto you can still be ninja it's just" Hiruzen trailed off.

"You'll be trained privately by me," Kakashi said

"Who are you?" the young blond said

"My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Nice to meet you," he chirped as the man didn't seem to have any negative feeling towards him.

"Likewise"

"This gonna be awesome. I'll be a hell of a lot stronger than everyone in my class even that stupid Sasuke."

this got a chuckle from the two elder ninja.

"So when do we start."

"Today but I must warn you I can be a difficult taskmaster."

"Do your worst I'm gonna be Hokage one day if I can survive this the becoming Hokage will be a walk in the park, believe it?" he said with zeal.

"You have no idea." he thought to himself

"Do I call you sensei or-"

"Just Kakashi will do."

"Got it."

"Will see now it's time for us to go shopping."

"Why?"

"Trust me when I say your current clothes won't last long," he said with a slightly sinister tone.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine wondering what he got himself into.

one hour later

When all was said and done Naruto no longer wore his green short an orange hoodie now he chunin style pant sandals.

for top, he was chain mail with orange undershirt covering it up with a black zip-up hoodie.

"At least I can keep this," he said, pointing to the orange undershirt.

"Now it's time to take you to training ground three."

"Wait, only ninja allowed on the training grounds."

"Normally, yes, but you're be trained privately, so it's different for you."

"Sweet," he said, jumping up in the air.

"Follow me."

the two walked in comfortable silence on there way to the training, and unfortunately, Naruto was getting the stares again.

"Why do they always stare at me, what did I ever do to them," he thought to himself the memories of many pranks came rushing back to him, causing him to grin.

Kakashi looks to his student "Just to let you know your pranks come to an end NOW" Naruto could only pout at this, but it was fun while it lasted.

After several minutes of walking, they now stood in training ground three.

"So what do we do first Kakashi senpai."

Kakashi could only raise a brow at the declaration but let it go as it was better than being a sensei he let out a chuckle of the possibility.

"What's so funny."

"Nothing, first off, let me see what you learned from the academy."

Naruto proceeded to show Kakashi everything he learned so far for the next hour.

"I've got a lot of work to do," Kakashi thought to himself, "first up standard strength training."

"Strength training, I'm just a kid."

"Suck it up if you want to be a ninja."

For the rest of the day, Kakashi went through nine years version hell why it comes to strength training.

Two days later

The Academy

The chunin instructor known as Iruka had just let out his class for the day.

He sat at his desk, wondering on where Naruto went.

"Maybe he didn't want to come back to school," he said softly.

"Iruka sensei," a feminine voice said

Iruka looks to the origin of the voice to see a young Hinata standing at the doorway.

"I-Iruka sensei H-have you s-seen N-naruto" she managed to say

"No, I haven't; it's been three days since I have last seen him."

Summing up some as much resolve as she could "M-maybe the Hokage knows."

"Astute observation Hinata" this caused the girl blush slightly at the praise.

"I would ask, but I'm a little scared."

"Would you like me to come with me, so we can find out together?" he said with a reassuring smile.

Hinata gave a small nod and the two walk to the Hokage tower.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was going over paperwork of the recent jobs completed by his ninja when he herds his door open reveals Iruke and the heiress of the Hyuga clan.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Lord Hokage we were just wondering why Naruto hasn't been in class over the past three days," Iruka said

"Ah, yes, well after the incident a few days ago, I felt it was better if Naruto was trained privately for his protection."

Iruka looks Hiruzen in the eye "By who if you don't mind me asking"

"I suppose he wouldn't mind. Kakashi Hatake is training him."

Iruka had a surprised look in his eyes "K-Kakashi, but he's a jonin wouldn't a chunin be better."

"Kakashi was insisting he trained him, who knows by the time he's done he may be stronger than his entire class," Hiruzen said with a smirk.

This surprised Iruke and Hinata at the Hokage's declaration before both shared a smile.

"That sound like Naruto always trying to prove himself" Iruka informed

"I-i hope h-he doesn't get in t-trouble."

"He'll be fine he has a jonin looking after him"

"I shouldn't have to remind you to keep this to yourselves."

"We will, and thank you."

"You may go now."

"Come on, Hinata. I'll walk you home, so you don't get in trouble for staying out too late."

"Thank you, Iruka sensei."

As master and student left Hiruzen pondered if he made the right choice for Naruto.

It was late in the day as Iruka walked Hinata home when suddenly Hinata caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blond hair.

"N-Naruto" pointing to blonde off in the distance.

Iruka looked where Hinata was pointing and saw not only blonde hair but gray hair as well.

Upon closer inspection, Kakashi was carrying Naruto over his shoulder.

Hinata changed direction toward her cush, wanting to know how his former student is doing Iruka followed suit.

"Kakashi" Iruka called out getting the jonin's attention.

"Oh hey Iruka, how's it going."

"Good, I was walking Hinata home when we saw you, and I figure I'd see how my former student is doing."

"We just got done with some strength training, as a reward for lasting longer then I thought I'm him treating him to ramen."

"Iruka sensei and Hinata," Naruto said weakly.

"Care to join us," Kakashi informed

"I don't mind, but I'm not sure if Hinata can.."

"Lady Hinata," a new voice said aloud.

"Speak of the devil," Kakashi said as one of the members of Hyuga clan came rushing toward them at the sight of the heiress.

"Lady Hinata where have you been"

"Sorry about that she wanted to talk the Hokage earlier and was walking her home when we ran into Kakashi and Naruto," Iruka.

"With a sigh" ok I'm sure that'll please your father, but we have to get home now.

Hinata had a small frown but complied with her elder and left with him but not before giving Naruto one last glance.

"Well would you like to go to Ichiraku's," Kakashi said

"I would like that"

"The two ninjas and student headed in the direction of the ramen stand.

"Naruto, we're here."

"Yahoo," the blond said Kakashi set him on the stool.

"Remember, I'm paying for FIVE bowls."

"Got it senpai," he said as he went to work eating his ramen.

Iruke got the same ramen as Naruto.

"You look beat Naruto," Teuchi said

"Been doing strength training with Kakashi senpai," he said point to the one-eyed ninja.

"Why? I thought you were an academy student," Ayame said

"Not anymore, I'm being trained personally by Kakashi senpai."

"Why is that?" Teuchi said

"There was an incident at the academy, and the Hokage thought it would be best if I trained him," the one-eyed ninja said

Teuchi and Ayame gave the nod in understanding knowing full well Naruto was not the most liked person in the village.

And like Kakashi said Naruto only got five bowls, but thankfully he got his sixth bowl on the house as good luck meal for training with the jonin.

Later the night

Hyuga compound

"You are late Why," Hiashi said in a commanding tone.

"I-I was visiting the H-Hokage."

"For what purpose."

"O-one of out c-class m-mates was missing s-so I wanted t-to know why.'

"That stuttering of your needs to stop," he demanded," anyway witch classmates was missing."

"N-Naruto"

"And"

"H-he's being trained privately b-by a j-jonin."

"WHAT!"

"H-he's being trained by a jonin."

"Do you know the name of jonin."

"Kakashi"

"so the Hokage is having the fox brat be trained by Kakashi hmm," he thought to himself " you may go now."

"T-thank you, sir," she walked to her room to get some sleep."

The next day

Hiruzen was currently facing his greatest enemy of every kage that no amount of training can defeat ...paperwork.

The door open, revealing Hiashi with a firm glare in his eyes.

"Yes what is it"

"It had come to my attention you let the fox brat take private lessons with alerting the clan heads."

"He has a name"

"Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, why would dedicate valuable resources to train him do you know what could happen if he learns of his power he could turn on the village."

"Watch your tongue, need I remind you're talking to your Hokage, are you questioning my authority."

Haishi new he crossed the line at his insubordination towards his leader but had to air his point of view.

"No, I'm just not happy with this turn of events."

"I felt this was best for Naruto after he nearly died from a few of his now former classmates tried to get him killed."

"I was unaware of this mine explaining"

With a sigh, hiruzen went into detail of the event the happened now four days ago.

"I see well I apologize for my outbreak."

"You may go I have paperwork do" with the said Hiashi left without a sound" I hope I made the right decision Naruto," he said to himself.

With Naruto

A young Naruto is experiencing his version of hell right now with strength training once again with weighted-chest piece going a round of push ups sit ups and jogging.

"Senpai is this really necessary," he said in an exhausted tone.

"Yes to be a ninja you must be strong, and it will increase your stamina allowing you to have more chakra," Kakashi said reading his little orange book" even though already an incredible amount for your age," he thought.

"How much longer am I going to do strength training."

"Three more weeks or so," he said casually.

"T-three more weeks that's a whole month," he exasperated.

"I never said being a ninja would be easy."

"Ok, what do we do after my strength training is over."

"It's never over, but after the month is up will work of your taijutsu."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"You have no idea," he said while thinking of a green monster.

This caused Naruto to gulp in fear at his senpai's tone of voice.

Three days later

It has been one week since Naruto started to train under Kakashi and his classmates finally noticed his absence.

One of those classmates had back hair and pineapple haircut.

"Yo, Choji, have you seen naruto around."

"No, I haven't you don't think he"

"I doubt it from what my dad said he's alive, no surprise he had Iruka sensei there to save him."

Hinata was setting in the back of the class like usual pondering over the fate of Naruto.

"I hope Naruto's ok, what am I saying naruto training to become stronger, meaning I have to as well," she thought with termination.

Iruka Was doing a good job hiding his thoughts granted these are academy students.

His thoughts were on Naruto.

"I hope Naruto doing ok; I can only imagine what Kakashi putting him through" Iruka thought.

Later that day

"Something on your mind Shikamaru," Shikaku said

"Naruto hasn't shown up for class for the past week."

"Are you worried about the boy."

"Not really, but I'd be lying if I wasn't curious about what he's been up to since that incident in the back hills."

"Now you got me curious; I'll talk to the Hokage about it tomorrow."

"Time for dinner," Yoshino informed bringing dinner to the table.

The next day

The jonin commander stood outside the Hokage office, preparing himself for the conversation regarding Naruto before opening the door.

"Lord Hokage"

"Yes, what is it, Shikaku."

"My son pointed out how Naruto hasn't been in class for the past week."

Hiruzen gave a firm glare," I see you want to know to what happened to him."

"Normally, it wouldn't matter, but my son asked the question, and it got me curious of the boy."

"After the incident, I thought it was best if he was trained privately by Kakashi."

"Kakashi, why would you, nevermind well that all I wanted to know."

"Is there anything else."

"I can only imagine the village reaction when this goes out."

A grin graced Hiruzen face, "I don't you telling your son if he's anything like you, he can keep a secret."

"Does anyone else know of this"

"Yes, Iruka, Haishi, and heiress of his clan as well."

"Now another question what will you do with him once his training is complete."

"I don't know, but let's see how long he will last first."

"This is Kakashi knowing him hill train him beyond genin in strength."

"I figured as much."

"Well if there anything else, I'm gonna leave."

"Very well," he went back to his never-ending pile of paper.

The next day

Academy

"Your kidding," Choji said

"Tone it down from what my dad said he doesn't want this getting out," Shikamaru said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, I just never expected this I hope Naruto doing alright."

"I'm sure he is Naruto doesn't seem like the kind of person to give up after all he always shouts he's going to be Hokage one day," Shikamaru said with a grin

"Your right, I wonder if we can see how he's doing."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah you're probably right about that"

"What are you two talking about," a kid with spiky black hair said.

"Sasuke" Choji whispered.

"Does it have anything to do with why certain pain isn't here."

this resulted in a gulp from the two boys confirming Sasuke suspicion.

"What's going on."

"Sorry, but that's not our place to say."

"What going on" a girl platinum blonde hair and no pupils

"These two no why Naruto isn't here, keeping it to themselves it seems."

"Why does it matter he's an idiot he has no right to be a ninja, still don't know why the Hokage decided to let him be a ninja," she said this resulted in glare coming from Choji and Shikamaru

Suddenly four chalk stick hit the four students getting their attention.

"Need I remind you your still in class back to the lesson."

Three weeks later

After three weeks of intense training, Naruto had finally finished his basic strength training.

He was slightly buff for a nine-year-old now it was time for him to work on taijutsu.

"Time for your taijutsu lessons, Naruto."

"Got it senpai, how long with this be"

"A month and that how we are going to do your training from now each month I will train you in a different field shinobi arts."

"Everyone?"

"Well not everyone just the one you show promise in"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief knowing there is some shinobi art he's not the best at.

"Um to what..level are you going to train me to?"

"Let's see how you fair in each one first now; let's start your training."

"Got it, senpai."

Two weeks later

Naruto was progressing nicely in taijutsu, at first, he was horrible, but using ramen as a reward was a good motivator.

Of course, knowing his love for ramen, Naruto only got five out of Kakashi after all he can't risk him getting fat.

"Man this is easy," Naruto said with grin

"Hmm, well, I'm not the best a taijutsu, but I know someone who is."

"I'd like to see how good he is."

"Well I recently got a mission that needs attention I'll be away for a week, so I'll have him teach you taijutsu while I'm gone"

"Sweet, who knows maybe I'll be better than you when you return" little did he know that he opened pandora's box.

Thank his mask Kakashi was able to hide an evil grin all because Naruto said his training was easy.

His mind went over his conversation with the green monster of the leaf.

_Flashback start  
_

One week earlier

Kakashi was walking home after a long day training and after dropping off Naruto at his house when a green monster suddenly appeared.

"YOSH MY ETERNAL RIVAL WORD IS YOU TOOK ON A PROTEGE," a green monster with the biggest eye brown anyone had ever seen.

"I wouldn't say that it's just-"

"I must know this young man's name," he said as eloquent as possible for the green monster.

Knowing he isn't getting out of this," his name is Naruto."

"Wait as in-" he was cut off my with a hand to his mouth.

"Just a kid who wants to be a ninja," Kakashi said in sever tone.

Guy knew of the boys status at first he wasn't a fan of the boy.

But then he heard of the boy work ethic from the Hokage his perception of the boy began to change.

"Then I demand to see what so special about this boy you took on," he said fiercely.

Knowing he wasn't getting out of this" Fine, I'm starting him on his taijutsu training; I'm taking a mission soon, so when I leave he's all yours till I return."

"Excellent where does he live I'll pick him up in the morning," he said with enthusiasm.

Kakashi could only sweat drops at this, hoping he didn't make a mistake."

_Flashback end  
_

"I regret nothing," he thought to himself.

"What's this guys name?"

"Might guy hill pick you up in the morning, your off for the day, get some rest. You gonna need it" he whispered the last part.

"Time for some Ichiraku Ramen," he said trumpet before holding his hand out.

"Right good job today Naruto," he said before handing him enough Ryo for five bowls of miso ramen. Before poofing away

"Time for some grub.."

Ichiraku ramen

"Hi, Teuchi and Ayame one bowl of miso ramen with extra barbecue pork."

"Naruto nice to see you, Kakashi's not that's a change, "Ayame said

Naruto didn't respond as he was vacuuming up his ramen not long he finished his fifth bowl.

"Yeah Kakashi has a mission to do so he has someone named might guy to train while he's away," he said ignorant of what to comes.

Teuchi and Ayame shared a look of concern knowing of jonin unique personality.

"Ah here extra bowl on the house," teuchi said, hiding his concern.

"What's the occasion?" the young blonde said

"No occasion figure your gonna need your strength under guys training."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"Let's make it two; after all, you're gonna need your strength," Ayame said

"Thank you."

Naruto paid for his meal before heading home.

"Poor soul has no idea what he got himself into," Teuchi thought to himself he looks to his daughter she was sharing the same sentiment.

* * *

**hello, everyone, this is my first Naruto fic up till now I was writing fairy tail **

**check those stories out if you want but if you're a Nalu shipper you probably not gonna like them**

**first, I have to give credit for the inspiration for this fic they **

**Hidden Within the Mask by Roark Kazama**

**From Academy to Anbu by theriku260**

**also with theriku260 permission, I was allowed to use a certain plot point on my story so don't hate me if there are similarities**

**granted this is anbu naruto and take place during part of the anime/manga so there are bound to be similarities to other anbu naruto stories**

**also there some other anbu naruto story you should check out like sigh here for anbu and anbu mascot **

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	2. Gai

**Chapter 2 enjoy**

* * *

Every day at 4:00 AM The green beast woke and did his morning stretches ready to show the power of youth.

And today he is going to pass that knowledge on the younger generation in the form of Naruto.

He is unaware of the_ gift _he's about to receive.

By the time he reached his apartment it 4:10 AM, he would've done his morning workout, but he wanted to do it with his temporary student.

Gai being well Gai decided to do a grand entrance by busting through Naruto window.

"WELL HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT I WILL BE YOU, TAIJUTSU TEACHER, TILL KAKASHI GETS BACK" He shouts hurling Naruto over his back before bolting toward the training ground.

Moments earlier

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, enjoying a dream about being Hokage and how everyone was bowing down before him no longer being treated as an outcast.

Suddenly without warning, he was woken up from his sleep by a loud noise before hearing a kami awful speech about youth and Kakashi.

He wasn't able to get a single word as he was suddenly hurled over the strange man shoulder.

In no time flat, they were at the training ground where Kakashi had been training him for the past month.

Gai rather forcefully set him on the ground so they boy could _admire_ his _greatness._

Naruto could only sweatdrops at the strange man before him only to realize this must be Might Gai that Kakashi told him he would be his taijutsu teacher for the week.

"You must be Gai to train me in taijutsu while Kakashi senpai is away on a mission."

"You are correct I am Might Gai the green beast of the leaf."

Upon closer inspection, Naruto notices the high amount of green he was sporting "green beast more like caterpiller man with all that green."

"We will start with stretches and with a warm run of...20 laps around the village" he would have done his usual, but since the boy is so young, he better go easy on him for now.

If he's not careful, Kakashi won't be happy if his student is unable to continue his ninja training.

A shiver ran down his spine as his mind goes straight to the Hokage as he doesn't want to go through that again like the last time he went overboard on the young ninja.

"20 LAPS! I'm just a kid, and I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Would you rather do 100 as I do? And will stop for breakfast before out morning run," he said with a grin as he teeth sparkled.

"20lapsarefine," he said in haste.

"Let us sprint to the nearest Caffe," he said before bolting with a Naruto not too far behind him.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto was as tired as he thought on the run over, "so this is why Kakashi wanted me to do strength training so I can keep up with guys like him."

When they finally made it to the Caffe Naruto was met with hostility like usual, but it quickly died when Gai announced he was with him.

"Hmm I knew life was hard for the boy but not this bad no wonder Kakashi took him under his wing," he thought to himself.

The two bought their meals and ate it at a reasonably quick pace before doing the morning run.

2 hour later

As you expect, Naruto looks like he was on the brink of life and death from so much running.

"Come on Naruto your on your final lap use the power of youth."

Didn't take long for Naruto to get sick and tired of the word youth.

"No wonder Teuchi and Ayame said I would need my strength" traitors he thought for not telling him the truth.

At last, he was finally over with his run; he plopped on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

"Way to go Naruto I want you to work on your strength training while I finish my laps don't slack off unless you want to deal with Kakashi" before bolting around the village.

Naruto laid their mulling over Gai's words; on the one hand, he wanted to take a break after what Gai put him through.

On the other hand, he didn't want Kakashi to find out he was slacking off.

After thinking it over for a minute, he didn't want to deal with Kakashi, so he begrudgingly got up and started on his necessary strength training exercise while Gai was doing his run.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was jumping from tree to tree to his assignment when a bad feeling washed over him.

"Shit Naruto training with Gai today, Gai wouldn't make Naruto do something unreasonable, would he? Na Gai's, not that cruel, I hope."

An hour later with Naruto

Naruto had just finished with warmup exercises Kakashi had drilled into him since day one.

By this time, Gai had finished his warmup run and exercised ready to start training the boy in the ways of taijutsu.

"Ok show me what Kakashi has taught you so far in taijutsu."

For the next hour, Naruto went over everything Kakashi has taught him"

"Not bad Kakashi I aspect nothing less from my greatest rival" he looked into boys eyes and didn't see any sign of the beast" Ok to start when it comes to taijutsu is muscle memory."

"What now?"

"Right he's only nine," he thought to himself," muscle memory is when your muscles reproduce movement without thinking beforehand through practice."

"I think I get it but can you show me?"

Gai did a roundhouse "now follow my lead."

With the help of Gai, Naruto was walked through all the steps of performing a round house kick himself.

"Now that you have done the movements I want you to practice doing them, and you'll find you'll have to focus less on making sure the movement are correct as time goes on."

For the next two hour, Naruto went through all the position to pull off a roundhouse kick, and to his surprise, it did get more comfortable to do.

"Hey, this doesn't seem so bad," he thought to himself unaware what was to come.

For the next three days, Naruto was woken up be Gai ate breakfast and did his morning run and warmup exercises.

he committed to memory various taijutsu moves Kakashi had taught him alongside some new one gai invented.

On the fourth day, things changed in a way that would haunt Naruto for years to come; it was time... to spar.

Usually, this isn't a problem for Naruto he's spared with Kakashi over the last two weeks for his taijutsu training, Gai, however, was a different case.

Naruto swept Gai's legs to knock him off his feet; he was in for a rude awaking.

Gai, not one to hold back dodge the move effortlessly only to nail Naruto in the gut sending him skidding across the ground into the bushes.

"Come on Naruto I know you can do better than that."

"Easy for you to say your not the one getting kicked around like a soccer ball," he said in a rage.

"That is no excuse with the power of youth-"

That damnable word again every time he hears that word it feels like his ears are bleeding.

To make matter worse, he couldn't land a single hit, so he is wasting all his chakra with every strike, but he has to use it to guard himself or get beat to a bloody pulp.

Naruto silently vowed to kill Kakashi when he gets back for sticking him with Gai for the week.

Fortunately, he only has to deal with him for three more days.

Naruto managed to get to his feet and carry himself back toward Gai again getting in his fighting stance once more.

In the seal

"Come on Naruto let your rage toward Gai fester and grow," the nine-tailed fox said with glee as he could feel the seal weakening slightly as his rage intensifies.

Back with Naruto

Somehow someway Naruto was able to dodge Gai move nows, but it didn't last long as he quickly found himself planted face first in the dirt again,

"That's enough for one day Naruto, oh here some money for dinner tonight" he left it in a small pouch next to naruto form.

He let out a sigh of relief, willing himself up; he picked up the money slowly, but surely he made his way to ichiraku ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Your back Naruto haven't seen you for a few days."

"Gai's training is ALOT harder then I thought" he exasperated.

"Well he is a jonin after all" Teuchi said

"You don't know the half of it at first I thought he was cool beside waking me up at 4:10 in the morning every day and making me run around the village. Then we started sparing today to cement in the taijutsu moves he taught me that does not include him shouting that _word_ every chance he gets."

"It can't be that bad he is the best taijutsu ninja in the leaf village, "Ayame said.

"That is true I just wished he went easy on me. I'm only nine for crying out loud."

"Hate to rain on your parade Naruto, but age doesn't mean anything in the ninja world" Teuchi informed

"How so?"

"Kakashi the jonin who started your training became a ninja at six years old and a chunin later that year, three years younger than you."

"Your kidding he became a ninja at six," he said in shock.

"Not lying don't believe me ask him yourself when he gets back."

Naruto held his head down in shame, "and here I thought I was special cause I was getting trained personally by a jonin."

"Yo Naruto how's it going."

Naruto looks to the side and sees Shikamaru and his dad Shikaku and Choji the three quickly took their seats.

Shikamaru sat next to Naruto with Choji next to him with Shikaku at the end.

"I'm doing good just exhausted from taijutsu training with Gai senpai," he said

"Is Gai giving you the awful speech about y-" was all shikaku could say

In the blink of an eye, Naruto shot from his seat to the other end of the counter putting his hand firmly on his mouth.

He moved so fast none of them could keep up "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD it's bad enough I have to hear it from Gai" he said with a hint of rage before withdrawing his hand from the jonin commander

Shikaku can only stare in shock at the feet Naruto pulled off.

"Looks like your time with Kakashi and Gai is paying off you were never that fast before," Teuchi said with a grin.

Naruto quickly went back to his seat "that sound like them alright" Shikaku said

It was several minutes before what Teuchi said finally sunk in his four customers.

"That was amazing Naruto not even Sasuke that fast and he's the top of the class," Choji said with amazement.

"I -I did move incredibly fast, I'm getting stronger and that much closer to becoming Hokage," he said with glee.

"Foods on me tonight," Shikaku said

the four ate like kings or as close you can when it comes to ramen.

In an ally within eyesight stood, a figure was watching the display, and he had the biggest eyebrows in the village.

"That some incredible speed...just wish he'd use that in our spars," he thought to himself before leaving.

Hokage tower

Hiruzen was watching the whole display from his crystal ball and couldn't help but smile.

it's been six weeks since started his personal training and he's improved faster then he thought possible.

"Hmm seems it was a good idea after all Kakashi… just wish Naruto had a better motivation to show that strength than a word consider by many in the village to be forbidden" he thought to himself.

With Naruto and the others

"Well I'm full thanks for the grub," Naruto said before heading home.

"No problem Naruto will see you around….come on guys its time to head home."

As soon as Naruto entered his, he immediately collapses onto his bed from the sheer exhaustion from Gai's training.

The next day

"WAKE MY YOUNG STUDENT SO WE CAN ENJOY THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH"

Naruto takes his pillow holds it around his head in an attempt to block out  
Gai voice especially that dreaded word.

"Go away Gai I'm still tired from yesterday" he pleaded through his pillow.

"Not today Naruto we have sparing to do" he shouts hurling Naruto over his shoulder to start their morning routine.

Three hours later, Acadamy.

Iruka was getting everything ready for the day when two students showed up earlier than expected.

"Iruka sensei" Shikamaru and Choji shout as they enter the class.

"What are you two doing here class doesn't start for another hour."

"We need to tell you something significant about Naruto."

"You have my attention."

That was their cue before divulging what happened last night at Ichiraku's.

To say Iruka was shocked was an understatement "to move that fast in so little time is unheard of, Looks like things are looking up for you Naruto."

"That still doesn't explain why Naruto reacted to the word my dad was about to say do you know what he's talking about."

"Can't blame him for Not telling you, your not gonna get it from me but I will say this it's considered taboo by many high ranking ninjas."

"Must be pretty bad then?" choji said

"You have no idea, and I know you two aren't going spread this around the school and drop your pursuit of this taboo word cause if we know Naruto he will get payback," he said with grin causing the two boys to pale at what Naruto could do to them.

"You won't hear a peep out of us," they said in unison.

"Good since your here so early you can help clean up the class before everyone gets here."

"Aw man."

With Naruto and Gai

Naruto was surprised by today instead of sparing Gai wanted to work on his speed.

And what better way to do that then wearing 40 pounds of weights but he still had to spar with him.

Gai went to sweep his legs only for Naruto to bearly dodge before showing off his attempt at leaf hurricane.

As usual, Gai was able to dodge the attack and countered like always.

Fortunately, he was nowhere near as brutal as yesterday, Naruto silently thanked kami for giving him a break.

This went on for the next two days of wearing weights and sparing with Gai.

On the last day thing were different too, they still spared but stopped early to see how Naruto speed improved.

"Ok, Naruto this is our last day of training."

"Hopefully forever," Naruto thought to himself.

"To see how fast you are, we are going to race around the village five times. But unlike this morning, where you pace yourself to run longer, we are going to run top speed to see how far you have improved."

Naruto would have asked afterward, but he didn't want to jinx himself, so he took off his waits.

"Hey what time is it?"

"It's 3:30 Naruto ready set GO!"

Naruto took off like a bullet jumping from tree limb to tree limp using all his will power and chakra to accelerate himself as fast as he can.

It only took a few seconds for them to reach the village wall only to use it as a guide to race around the village.

He was going so fast everything was a blur to him, but he was able to make enough out to know when to jump, dive and slide to keep up with caterpillar man.

a name Gai hates to the point Naruto uses it makes him lose focus to give him an advantage whenever he can.

In a matter of 10 minutes, Naruto was on his final lap, his leg felt like they were on fire, but he kept pushing as he wants to see the fruits of his labor.

"I-i can see the entrance to the training ground three" he panted as was less than 100 feet away.

In the blink of an eye, it was over but then ran into a new problem he was running so fast he couldn't slow down in time as he was about to collide with a tree.

"Oh man, this is gonna hurt," he chanted to himself closing his eyes preparing for the inevitable.

But, it never came he opened his eyes only to see Gai stopping him only a few feet away from the tree.

"You did good Naruto you can take the rest of the day off as a reward you've earned it."

"Thanks, Gai senpai."

Naruto limped his way home after using so much chakra in his little race he was running on fumes.

Kakashi is due back tomorrow and intends to get as much rest as possible before the hell he has to go through with him.

"I hope Kakashi senpai doesn't get any ideas when Gai tells him about his week" he shudders at the possibility.

After climbing his way to his apartment, his stomach started rumbling as he stood outside the door.

"Great, I'm hungry and tired, which do I want to do first" after waiting a minute," food sounds good."

He opens his door to only for the sound of someone cooking to enter his ears.

"Oh kami not again it took me forever to clean up the last time someone decided to redecorate my apartment with a food bomb," he thought to himself.

He carefully snuck his way in to see who had entered his apartment.

Last time this happened all he saw was the back of the bastard jumping out the window, and food bomb went off cover his entire kitchen and him.

It took seven hours to clean the place spotless.

He carefully peered his head around the corner only to see a man in red and white standing over the stove.

He was about to call the bastard out before he realized it was the Hokage.

"Jiji what are you doing here."

"Ah Naruto wondering when you'd be back-" he was going to continue before he was cut off.

"What are you doing here!" he said again

"I was about to say before interrupted me," he said in a severe tone causing his surrogate grandsons to gulp as he stepped back half a step.

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"Before you cut me off I was saying I got saw your littler race around the village before you ask your gonna have to get a lot faster before getting past these eyes," he said with a smirk.

"Ok, why are you cooking."

"I wanted to congratulate you on your progress so far I saw you the other night at Ichiraku."

Naruto could only grin at this "you saw that hun, for a second their I thought you were someone setting off a food bomb in my apartment."

"Ah yes, the food bomb incident well you don't have to worry about that unless the village wants to know why I got the name professor hehe."

Naruto's grin only grew at this before setting down "so what's cooking Jiji."

Just as hiruzen was about to tell him what he was cooking the pan blew up in a cloud of smoke covering both of them in soot.

After clearing their eyes, Naruto was the first to speak "Ichiraku's sound good."

"Yes, it does I'll have someone clean this up."

Naruto gave him a questioning look" relax its someone I can trust"

"Who?"

Hiruzen put his thumb to his mouth covering it in blood "summing  
Jutsu" a cloud of smoke formed before dispatching spawning a small monkey" bobo I need you to clean this apartment of all the soot as quick as possible."

"I see you tried cooking again Hiruzen, and you know it always ends in smoke."

"Just get cleaning," he said in a huff as he Naruto left his apartment.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was on his way back from to the village when pakkun suddenly appeared.

"I got that information you wanted Kakashi."

"A thanks pakkun so how's Naruto while I was away."

"You won't believe, but his speed has increased dramatically, he circled the village five times in 10 minutes which for his age is incredible."

"That's unexpected."

"That not all apparently when he was at ichiraku ramen with some friends and one of their dads in the blink of an eye he jumps from one end to the other to keep him from saying youth."

"I can see him going that fast if it means not hearing the most taboo word easily in the ninja circles."

"Well their not much else to say as those were the only big thing I cared to find."

"Thanks, pakkun you can leave now."

"See ya," he said before leaving in a cloud of smoke.

"Hmm, I'll have to up his training when I get back," Kakashi thought to himself.

* * *

**ok that's it for this chapter their not much to say this time around **

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	3. introductions

**CHAPTER 3 enjoy**

* * *

Kakashi didn't even bother to hide his laughter after hearing Gai tale of training naruto, especially the nickname he gave him.

"It's not funny."

"Your right, it's hysterical."

"Anyway, Naruto improved faster than I thought possible."

"All that stamina is probably from the nine tail hence why his growth is so high after only seven weeks of training."

"You're probably right on that one well I'll leave him to you now."

Gai went his own way, leaving Kakashi to ponder on what to do with naruto with growth.

"Hmm maybe I should continue Gai morning routine for Naruto, it would increase his already high stamina and speed."

After thinking it over, he was compelled to continue it after all naruto still young he can take it.

With naruto

Naruto was enjoying the early morning hours of staying in bed not having to worry about Gai dragging him out at the crack of dawn.

knock, knock, knock

Naruto looks to his window to see Kakashi standing on the ledge.

Suddenly a hidden rage in him clawed its way to the surface, bolted toward the window smashing it tackling Kakashi to the street below.

"You monster how could you leave me with a guy like that" he shouts as trying to punch Kakashi using the taijutsu moves he learned.

For once Kakashi was caught off guard, he underestimated Naruto's newfound strength after training with Gai.

"Woah Naruto slow down."

"Slow down I haven't a single chance to slow down after dealing with Gai for the week."

Getting tired of this game Kakashi actually had to try to quickly deal with Naruto.

He used his superior speed to incapacitate Naruto.

"Naruto will you calm down I came to congratulate on your progress," he said as he jumped through Naruto's apartment window.

"Hm, why should I believe you after dumping Gai on me."

"You get the rest of the day off."

"Now that more like it."

"I should warn I want you to continue Gai morning routine."

"The only reason I'm not attacking you again is that I want to enjoy my day off from training," he said before collapsing on his bed.

"See you tomorrow Naruto" he disappeared in a spital of leaves.

"What about my window," he said through his pillow," I'll tell the Jiji about it later."

Five hours later

"Man that felt good," he says with a yawn stretching his stiff body "well I better go grocery shopping.

He walks over to the kitchen, opening up one of the draws pulling out his monthly allowance from the Hokage.

He's thankful the Hokage does this for him; otherwise, he is on the street or still at the orphanage.

Pulls out a decent amount of Ryo to cover his food for the remainder of the month.

As he walked to the market district he like alway got the hateful looks.

"I almost wish Gai was here to keep them at bay," he shuttered at that realizing it also meant his crazy morning exercise.

When he finally at his destination, the land of fire general store.

"Hey Naruto haven't seen you in a while," the store clerk said.

"Yeah been busy with training."

with a shopping cart, he headed towards the ramen section sticking up on all his favorite before getting milk bread and other essentials.

The first time he entered, he felt the constant feeling of dreed and fear.

When he attempted to buy his food, the clerk refused to serve him even threating to beat him if he didn't put everything back where he found it.

Boy was he in for a rude awakening when word of this reached the Hokage.

After this incident, he had no problems being able to buy food, toiletries clothes, etc.

Unfortunately, it was only the general store that he didn't have any problems with the other shops in town is another story not including Ichiraku ramen.

After he was done, he was forced to carry it home now by himself.

Yep that the downside of being as young and living by himself he has the rely on himself most of the time.

As he struggled to carry his groceries home, he accidentally bumped into someone knocking him both down."

Shaking off his fall he looks to the perpetrator "Hey watch where you going" shouts only to see the person in question is actually a girl.

She looked to be around his age, she has Snow White and Mitch match eyes her right eye is green, and the left one is red.

"Weird," he said under his breath.

"Me really you should be the one to watch where you're going when carrying all the junk," she shouts with a hint of rage.

"This isn't junk. This is my food and other things I need to live day in day out," he said with a tone of irritation.

"Whatever just be careful next time," she said in an equally irritating tone.

"Fine," he went back to gathering up all his stuff.

"Wait are you seriously carrying all that stuff your self."

"Yeah, I don't have much of choice since I live alone."

"Why do you live alone?"

"It better than the orphanage I was at only downside I have no to take care of except me myself and eye."

"Do you need some help."

Naruto gave her a questioning look as he learned from bitter experience how people have a hidden agenda when they offer help.

"Are you new to the village?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering is all and yes help would be greatly appreciated oh I never got your name mines Naruto."

"My name is Kukiko."

"Nice to meets yea," he said with a grin.

With her help, naruto was able to carry all his groceries promptly.

Unknown to naruto this entire exchange was being watched by the homage from his crystal ball.

"Hmm, cat."

A woman with long purple hair and what can only be assumed to be a cat mask

"Yes lord Hokage."

"It seems naruto is having a girl come over to his house. I want you to keep an eye on them."

"What Naruto has GIRL coming over to his apartment how did this happen!"

"I'm getting to that apparently he ran into the girl that came to the village the previous day."

"And?"

"I doubt Natsu would do anything inappropriate with her knowing him, but I wouldn't have a clear Conscience if I left them unattended."

"I understand I'll make sure Natsu doesn't do anything funny with her," she said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

With Naruto

Thanks to Kakiko help Naruto manage to get all his supplies home and immediately started putting stuff away.

"So this is where you live?"

"Yeah, its kinds small but it's home, any way you look hungry wants something to eat?"

"Sure"

"I hope instant ramen is ok."

"That's fine."

The two sat at Naruto's table, waiting for the three minutes to be up before giving a prayer.

"Hmm, this is amazing."

"I know ramen the best, but it's not a good as the fresh stuff anyway."

"Since she new here we should take her to the Hokage," a new voice said

Both of them look to the window to see a woman clad in gray ninja gear and white mask.

Kukiko was shuttering in fear, manage to say, "W-who are you?"

"My code name is a cat I'm a member of the leaf villages anbu forces."

"Wondering when you'd show up," he said with a blank expression.

Cat was taken back at this but remember he is training under Kakashi "_figure Kakashi would tell him about us_."

"Can we finish eating first" kukiko interjected

"Fine make it quick."

The two quickly eat the ramen before heading to Hokage tower.

Kukiko was struggling to not shake from the gaze that is the Hiruzen the third Hokage.

Hiruzen going over her story, deciding on how to proceed from here.

Outside his office

Naruto seating on the bench nearby with agent cat beside him.

"I wonder what Jiji is going to do with her?" he asked himself.

"Don't know probably put her in the orphanage where she can have food clothes and place to sleep at."

"Great, which means she probably gonna be like everyone else and look down on me" the sorrow was evident in his voice.

"I wouldn't say that after all, each person is different."

"You wouldn't say that if you were in my shoes."

Cat couldn't respond to that as history has proven that people aren't as accepting as she claims as far as the village is concerned.

Hiruzen and Kukiko walked out of his office shortly after that.

Curious of what he will do with the girl she had to ask, "So what are you going to do."

"She'll stay at the orphanage, for now, but apparently she wants to be a ninja."

"That hard to do since we can't just send her to the academy; otherwise, she would be behind everyone in her class."

"Here in ideas just give her private teacher as you did with me," he said sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcastic tone "that's a good idea Naruto now who should we assign her as a tutor."

"I was joking" he got hateful glare from kukiko at that comment "sorry" and smile formed on her face.

Hiruzen and cat let out a small chuckle at this, maybe her being here might have a positive effect on Naruto.

"Unless their anything else, I'm going home I want to enjoy this day off before I go back to training."

"By Naruto," Hiruzen and cat said in unison.

"Kukiko you would you mind staying outside while cat and I discuss your ninja career."

"No," she walked out of his office, patiently waiting for him.

"I would recommend Ebisu but…" she whispered.

"I know this might be a chance for Naruto to make a friend," he whispered back.

"Hmm, maybe a clan head?"

"No, they're all busy with there own duties."

"What about your clan your is the only one that doesn't openly hate Naruto."

"Hmm, you have point ill see if any are willing to."

"I'll take my leave then."

Hiruzen walked out of his office and walked her kukiko to the orphanage.

The next day

"Get up" Natsu stirred awake to see Kakashi standing in his now fixed widow.

"Fine let me eat first, ok."

"Don't take to long."

Naruto just walked to his kitchen and had a bowl of cereal before putting on his ninja clothes.

"I'm ready" Kakashi grips Naruto shoulder in a spiral of leaves they off to training ground three.

For the remainder of the week, the continued to refine Naruto's taijutsu.

"Ok, your taijutsu is looking good now its time to move onto the next ninja art ninjutsu."

"Finally something good crud I didn't mean it like that!"

"Too late."

"Noooooo!"

The first three weeks were horrible for him.

The only good thing was that ninjutsu was something that only practice can teach you.

Kakashi would show him the hand signs and Jutsu and watch naruto try and fail each Jutsu until he got it right.

The Jutsu he learned were you standard transformation, substitution, escape jutsu, the clone Jutsu, on the other hand, was a different story.

Try as he might he could not master it, all he could get a sickly version of himself that looked like it just died.

"Probably that Uzumaki blood running through his vain, they were never good with this Jutsu with how much chakra they have."

They only have a week left before the month ends.

"Naruto I want you to work on your chakra control while I talked to the Hokage about something."

"Tree or water?"

"Both"

"Fine"

Kakashi shunshin away, leaving Naruto all by himself usually when he gets a chance like this he takes a break, but this was Kakashi he didn't want to take the risk.

He begrudgingly got up and did his chakra control exercises.

Hokage tower

Kakashi stood outside the Hokage office just as he's about to knock the door open revealing Hiruzen.

"Yes, what is it Kakashi," he ushered him in.

"Well, its Naruto he's having trouble with the clone Jutsu."

"You do know the clone Jutsu isn't a requirement to be a ninja."

"I know, but with how hyper he can be the clone Jutsu can be an asset to him."

"Hmm there also the Uzumaki blood running through him and with his level of chakra control," he said with a sigh.

"Well there is one Clone Jutsu he might be able to use, but he's so young."

"Yes, but he also farther along than most of his classmates."

"I think I'll hold off on the clone Jutsu, for now, that can be a parting gift."

"I think that would be best; otherwise, he could really hurt himself with that Jutsu."

"Little birdy told me Naruto has lady friend hm hm."

"Ah yes her" Hiruzen the whole ordeal involving her and her story

"Ah to by young again."

"You old wait till your my age to say that!"

"Still her story is pretty tragic I can see how she might be drawn to Naruto after all bird of a feather flock together."

"Fate can be cruel, sometimes."

"So what are you doing with her?"

"I asked one of my clan men to train her to be a ninja if all goes well I might be able catcher up to speed sh she can enroll in the academy next year."

"If you say so."

"Do you have a better idea...don't tell me you want another student."

"NO! Naruto more than enough for me it's just all we know about her linage is her mother and nothing about her father. There is no telling what she cable of she could be your average shinobi reach chunin and stay there, Or she could unknowingly be a member of a powerful clan from the mist."

"I made the same conclusion shortly after I learned she wanted to be a ninja."

"I'll leave it at that then."

"One more thing," he pulled out a small scroll from his robe" this is a list or various D-rank Jutsu that could prove useful to Naruto."

Kakashi scanned over the list of Jutsu all were within the realm of possibility for Naruto as he is now.

"This should give him something to do when you're not training him, you may go now" with that Kakashi took his leave "cat."

A purple-haired anbu agent kneeled before him, "yes Lord Hokage."

"I want you to keep an eye on the girl for the immediate future if nothing happens she goes to the Acadamy next year."

"And if something does."

"Will discuss it if the time comes."

"Hai" and she was off on her new most likely long term mission.

With Naruto

"Man, it sure is boring without Kakashi senpai around," he said to himself, standing upside down from the tallest tree in the training ground."

Suddenly he caught a new presence, "gotta thank Kakashi for teaching me that trick."

He jumps down to the clearing only too see familiar faces it was his former classmates.

"Shit I gotta hide," and like that, he was out of sight.

He watches diligently hidden by leaves from atop a nearby tree.

Iruka took a side glance to the tree" hope you doing well naruto" he thought to himself as he continued the lesson.

He wasn't alone, two of the student minds were also on naruto.

"I hope you're doing well Naruto" Shikamaru and Choji though in unison.

Sasuke had a bored expression on his face and try as he might Naruto has been plaguing his mind since he left the academy "what could you be doing every time I see you in the village you look like you just did a marathon, he must be doing some king a training, I can't let a loser like him show me up"

With Naruto

"Pees Naruto" He looks behind him to see his senpai.

"Was wondering when you'd show up."

"Talked to the Hokage about something oh this is for you from the Hokage he handed him the scroll.

"Sweet I bet it's some super powerful Jutsu," he said with glee.

"No its various D-rank Jutsu you should be able to do."

"Why now?"

"The Hokage thought you can handle them on second this gives you something to do when your not training under me, so take your time after all the leaf village wasn't built in a day."

"Got it, mind explaining why my old classmates are here You said the only ninja are allowed to use these training fields?"

"Pretty sure learning about the natural environment and how it can be used in battle you know hiding spot places for ambushes etc. that why their here."

"Do I have to go through that?"

"When you're done with this month ninjutsu training well go on a hike around the land of fire so you can get a lay of the land."

"That actually sounds fun."

"we will also use that time to see what ninjas art you can do and what you can't."

"Fine by me."

The two continue to watch the academy student do their lesson for the day.

A week later

"You ready Naruto" Kakashi stood at the village entrance in the early morning hours as they fewer people who knew about his private training the better.

"Yeah," he stood tall with his traveling pack.

"Let's head out then."

Two weeks later

Two weeks have passed since their trip around the land of fire.

In that time Naruto and three and a half months since he started his training with Kakashi.

Not including taijutsu and ninjutsu training, he learned Naruto doesn't have any skill for Genjutsu, but he did learn the release jutsu in case he gets caught in it.

When they weren't exploring, he was sparing with Kakashi or practicing his skill in standard ninja weapons.

He continued to practices all the Jutsu Kakashi taught him at that time, and the one D-rank Jutsu called after image Jutsu, but it needs a reasonable skill of taijutsu to pull off.

It's similar to the clone jutsu, but this one leaves a still specter image of you that lasts for about ten seconds to distract your enemy.

Most ninjas use just as they dodge an attack to fool their enemy giving them an opening naruto made great use of it when sparing with Kakashi.

But since he's jonin he can see right through it bur Naruto needs the experience in using it for real enemy as the Jutsu is only useful in the heat of battle.

Clang! Was heard in the deep forest of the land of fire as the master and student spared using kunai.

Kakashi block naruto kunai with his "your getting better naruto."

"Thanks is all thanks to you Kakashi senpai" he jumped back away before throwing shuriken at him.

"Gonna have to do better than that" he dodged before throwing his own toward naruto.

"Dang" was all he said he was hit with the shuriken before his body poofed revealing long.

Kakashi spun around in an instant block another strike on him "most genin can't do that you're getting stronger naruto."

With a grin, "I'm one step closer to becoming Hokage."

"That enough for one day it's getting late" he looked to the setting sun.

The two ended their spar for the day eat freshly caught fish for dinner from a nearby river.

They continue this for the remainder of the month exploring every part of the land of fire.

Second to the last day of their trip

They were jumping from tree to tree back to the village.

Things were going typically then Naruto unknowingly landed of a rotten branch forcing him to plummet to the forest floor.

Unfortunately, Naruto hit his head hard on a branch before hitting the ground knocking him out cold.

"NARUTO!" he shouts bolting toward his student.

he lands just feet away from him he put his head to his chest" thank kami he still alive" he picks him upsetting him down near tree trunk.

He decided to wait for him to wake up as it was getting late and his injuries weren't life-threatening.

Little did he know naruto would finally meet someone that would change his life forever.

With naruto

"What is this place" he stand it what looks to be an old sewer.

Water was up to his knees with how young he is he hears a dark chuckle in the distance.

"I wonder who that could be" he slowly makes his way to the noise.

As he walks through the halls, he finds a giant room with what looks like a gait to a giant cage.

Suddenly to ginormous red eyes with slits appear out of the darkness.

"Hm, My jailer finally shows his face to me," He said with a dry and gritty.

"W-who are you?"

"Who do you think I am a brat."

As he got a closer look, he dropped to his knees as absolute terror clawed its way on his face.

"Y-you the n-nine-tailed fox" the fox grinned at this.

"Yes, I am, and you are my jailer."

"B-but how?"

"That insufferable fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you that how."

"But why?"

"Simple he couldn't stop me, so he sealed me inside of you don't make me repeat myself again," he commanded.

"I want to go home!" he was trembling in fear in the mear presence of the fox even though there's a sealed door separating them.

"THEN LEAVE!"

That was all the shock naruto needed before he bolted awake.

Kakashi rushed when he woke up"Naruto, are you all right. It looks like you had a bad dream!"

"I-i saw him the nine-tailed fox, why didn't anyone tell me?" he shouts as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Kakashi brought naruto into a hug trying to comfort him the best he can "it's ok naruto your safe now."

Naruto cried into his vest," did you know?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me."

"Because the Hokage didn't want you to find out about it, so he banned people talking about it being sealed."

"Is that why everyone hates me."

"Regrettably yes but unlike the village, me the Hokage and many others know its no vault of your own"

"AM I monster."

"NO of course not maybe a little mischievous because of your prank but your not a monster."

"Hehehe, you can say that again," he said with a grin.

"Let go to bed its nearly midnight we have to be back at the village tomorrow then you can talk to the Hokage about this"

With a yawn "ok" kakashi laid back down so he can get some sleep.

"Not looking forward to this but better he learn this way then someone telling him outright, don't worry naruto I'll help you through this," he thought to himself before calling it a night.

* * *

**ok this is chapter 3 and sorry for making you think I added the chapter a few days ago I was deleting the author note cause I was working on this chapter for some reason if you delete a chapter decide to update the story making people think a new chapter is up**

**by the way, Kukiko was an OC submitted by Dragonfire987 **

**she is NOT the love interest for this story the OC love interest won't show up till after his training with kakashi had ended**

**Kukiko well have roll in this story later down the line**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	4. Im a ninja

**Chapter 4 enjoy**

* * *

Naruto stands before the Hokage in his office with kakashi by his side.

With a drag from his pipe, "I'm sorry, Naruto, for not telling you, but there's no easy way to say it."

"Its fine kakashi explained it to me in the morning," he still held a solemn tone.

"_Naruto sure is being mature about this. Wait a minute a mature Naruto that could only mean one thing a prank is on the horizon_." he thought to himself, and line thinking was shared with kakashi.

"_You're so gonna get it old man for keeping this from me_" he had a hell of a poker face as he thought of prank.

"As kakashi pointed out, you finding out this way may be a good thing if someone told you when you weren't ready, I can only imagine the chaos that would ensue."

"So, what do you suppose we do, Lord Hokage?"

"For now, we'll keep it between Naruto and us. DO NOT TELL ANYONE this and do not seek out the demon for knowledge, and if he starts talking, ignore him."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Got it, Jiji."

"You may go, Naruto, Kakashi, stay here. We need to discuss this further."

Naruto left the Hokage office presumably to think of a prank for Jiji, they presume.

"Do you think Naruto will ignore the fox spirit?"

"No, I just hope he can resist the temptation of its seductive power, we both know a few people who would love to sink their claws in him."

"True well, let's hope his inevitable prank isn't too bad."

"Naruto wouldn't go too far, would he?"

"Hard to say with that boy."

"Tenzo"

And anbu with a mask of Tenzo jumped down from above "yes lord Hokage."

"Keep an eye on Naruto, make sure he doesn't blab this to any children throughout the village."

"And this prank he might be planning?"

"I hate to say this, just make sure he doesn't hurt himself after all he gonna need to vent his feeling about this one way or another"

"Are you sure Lord Hokage I could easily stop him from doing a prank."

"No, I could further agitate him and give the fox new opportunities to manipulate the boy if he hasn't already."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," he left in a flash of smoke."

"If that all, I'll be going."

"You're dismissed."

Hiruzen was left to his thoughts for the remainder of the day, deciding on how to continue Naruto training.

**The next day**

Naruto just jumped out of the Hokage office with a massive smirk "this is gonna be good."

With his new level of skill, he hung from the Hokage monument, waiting for Jiji to fall for his prank.

Hiruzen walked into his office to see an instant cup of ramen at his desk "_better get this over with," _he peels off the lid, and the loud boom could be heard throughout the tower.

Hiruzen takes his hand to his eyes and wipes off the white foam from his eyes.

The foam in question covered him from head to toe and his desk.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him do this considering how big of a mess he caused," Tenzo said, jumping down his pants were lightly covered in the foam as well.

"This time, yes, since he was venting, but next time stop him if you can."

"Hai"

With Naruto

Naruto was struggling to hold in his laughter while maintaining his connection to the monument.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder he looks behind to see kakashi standing there with an eye smile.

With a sigh, "let's get this over with" like that they were gone in a flash of leaves appearing at the training ground.

Naruto did his warm-up exercises, and by the time he was done, Kakashi noticed they had a visitor.

"_Make sense the Hokage would monitor him for the time being. I doubt Naruto could detect someone of Tenzo caliber proves Naruto has a long way to go."  
_

"Ok, we're going to work on increasing your combat experience, so get ready."

"Hai," he pulled out a Kunai from inside his sleeve, preparing the charge.

During this time, Tenzo watched diligently monitoring Naruto to see if the fox is tampering with him.

he made sure to take notes of his skills as a ninja "he could make a decent Anbu at this rate, what am I saying the Hokage would never allow that."

Hiruzen was watching this whole thing through his crystal ball with a thinking pose as he impressed by Naruto's growth "_maybe_."

This routine continued for months on end by the time 6 months had passed Naruto was boarding on High genin possible low chunin.

all thanks to Kakashi constant training with the occasional input from Gai much to Naruto protest.

Tenzo reported everything to the Hokage as nothing was out of place from what he saw.

"Enough for today, Naruto."

"I feel so much stronger than I did when we first started my training."

"You've improved faster than I thought possible for someone of your age."

"Thanks, kakashi senpai, and I've mastered all those Jutsu Jiji gave me to practice a while back."

"Not all of them, you still have to learn the clone Jutsu."

Naruto floored himself, he still can't master that jutsu as it proved time and time again to be a massive pain.

"Well, I'm going to teach you a variant that's not the after image one. This one should prove useful to you."

"Really, what is it!"

"_I hope I don't regret this"_ he put his hand in the proper hand sigh and summon shadow clone of himself.

"Whoa, that's cool, so what makes this one so special?"

"Unlike the regular clone jutsu you struggled to make, which are illusions, these are solid."

He and his clone take their respective kunai strike only to block each other.

Kakashi undid the jutsu, "think your ready for this jutsu."

"Of course, I'm ready. I didn't train for months on end for nothing!"

"If you say so."

Naruto got into stance using the same hand signs as kakashi and using his chakra control "shadow clone jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, another Naruto appears but not a perfect one as he was still a little sickly but better than his regular clone.

They stare at each other, "whoa your me," they said in unison before the clone poofed away.

"Now, I must warn you this jutsu is dangerous as it forces you to split your chakra evenly amongst your clones."

"Got it, kakashi senpai."

"Let me finish," Naruto held a guilty look on his face, "as I was saying this jutsu forces you to split your chakra. Because of this, you can easily use up all your chakra if you're not careful. But it means they can fight for you, and you gain all the memories and experience your clones gathered so this can speed up your training several times."

"COOL!"

"I want you to continue practicing this jutsu till you get it right I'll be right here if you need any help" he pulls out a little orange book to pass the time.

It took hours, but Naruto manages to master the jutsu to no surprise to kakashi, given his bloodline and the fox spirit.

"I'm done!" he shouts proudly.

"Nice job Naruto you mastered this jutsu."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, as far as learning and mastering jutsu, you're gonna have to do that on your own. All I can do now is increasing your combat experience at this point, Naruto," he said with an eye smile.

"Does that mean I'm a ninja now?"

"For me, yes, but we'll have to go to the Hokage to confirm it" he pulls out a kunai.

With a smirk, Naruto pulls his out as well, and the two spared for the rest of the day to increase Naruto combat skills.

nearing sundown

Natsu stood outside the Hokage office, waiting for the kakashi meeting with the Hokage to come to an end.

The door opens revealing kakashi "you can come in now"

He enters, trying to hold in his excitement, hoping hill become a ninja.

"So Jiji, am I a ninja now?"

"I've been watching you train over the past six months, I'm thoroughly impressed with your growth, you are officially a ninja of Konoha."

"Wahoo," he shouts, bouncing around the room.

"However," In an instant, Naruto

enthusiasm was killed.

"What is it?"

"It is true your strength warranted you becoming a ninja. Unfortunately, you lack judgment and field experience of ninja at your strength."

"What do I have to do" he deadpanned.

"For now, you won't have an official rank amongst our force until you have the necessary skill needed."

"Then what should I do first to gain this whatever it's called?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"For now, you do D rank jobs like every other genin and fill in a spot for squads that lack a member for whatever reason. Kakashi mind giving him a new change of cloth is befitting of a ninja."

"With pleasure Lord Hokage."

After a quick trip to the store, getting a new look.

His pants and shoes stayed the same, but for a top, he still had the chain mail vest.

In addition to this, he wore an orange long sleeve shirt with a black denim sleeveless jacket with a red swirl on the back.

That not all the last thing that changed was he wore the same type of mask as kakashi and bandanna.

"Kakashi, is the mask and bandana essential?"

"Yes, for now, the Hokage wants to keep your status as a ninja a secret for the time binging. I requested your headband be a bandanna as you spiky blond hair is a dead giveaway".

"I guess that makes sense, so when do I get my headband?"

"tomorrow's as it night time now so very few people will recognize you in your new uniform.

"Sweet, can we get some Ichiraku ramen in the meantime I'm starving after all this training."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to get some food in our bellies."

The two ninjas headed of to Ichiraku ramen unknown to Naruto he'd run into some familiar faces.

Ichiraku Ramen

"Hey, Naruto, it's been a while, so how's the training?" Teuchi asked, recognizing Naruto immediately.

"Good. I'm a lot stronger now and guess what" he leaned over and whispered I'm a ninja now."

"Well, in that case, your ramen on the house as a congratulation present."

"REALLY!"

"Yes, just don't overeat. After all, I have to run a business."

"Party pooper," he took off his mask and bandana.

It was at this time a kid with a pineapple haircut was walking by.

"Naruto, is that you?" he looks behind him to see Shikamaru alongside his dad and Choji.

"Sup guys, been a while."

"I take it your training is up for the day?" Shikaku asked

"More than done, he's officially a ninja today," kakashi added.

"NO WAY," Choji said with glee.

"I must admit I never thought it would happen this quickly," Skikaku added.

"Naruto doesn't know how to give up, so I wasn't surprised he made it this far now that he has a proper teacher," Teuchi added, eyeing Kakashi with a smirk.

Kakashi didn't say anything, he pulled out his little orange book in the hope it would discourage attention towards him.

Everyone just left him alone for the night.

"So Naruto, what does the Hokage has planned for you?" The jonin commander asked.

"Because I lack field experience and judgment whatever that means, so, for now, I'll be subbing for members in squads for new or something," he said blankly.

"Interesting," he sat down to order some ramen for him and the others. "_I might have a use for him, but I should run this by the Hokage first."  
_

"Sweet," Choji shouts, grabbing a seat.

Shikamaru lazily took his seat as well since it was clear they'd be here for a while.

For the remainder of the night, Naruto and his friends play catch up on everything that went for them since they last met.

"Your kidding!"

"No Hinata changed a lot since you were gone"

"Who would have thought she stands up to the other girls for trash-talking me, after all, she normally hides in the background."

"Yeah, she rivaling Sasuke as the top of the class."

"Who could guess so what does droopy brow think of me being gone."

"Hard to get a read on that guy other than the Irritating look he has when the girls fawn over him well accept for Hinata."

"I see you still as lazy as ever," he said, smirk getting chuckles all around.

Shikamaru scoffed at that "yeah well…." he couldn't finish cause he knew it was a lost cause.

"Ok, boys, it's getting late. I better get Choji home, or his mom will have a fit."

With his piece spoken, he left Naruto and Kakashi to their own devices.

"Man I am stuffed I'm gonna head home see ya Kakashi and Teuchi."

"By," they said in unison.

In no time at all, Naruto made it to his humble abode and collapsed on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

That's what it looks like on the outside, and it is valid to some extent.

But this time, Naruto having a meeting with a particular spirit.

**Naruto mind**

Naruto stands across a giant room with a massive gate separating him from his tenet.

They just stared down each other in a never-ending staring contest, each trying to break the other.

"**Stare all you want boy, you won't break me**."

"Who said I was trying to break you."

"**Then why are here in your sleep staring me down?**" he said with an evil chuckle.

"I'm trying to find out how to tick."

"**Those are some big words coming such a small and weak human**."

"I'M NOT WEAK I'M A NINJA NOW"

"**Hmm, sure you are, but how do you know they didn't make you one out of fear if they denied you what would you do then?**"

Naruto couldn't say anything in response.

"**I win this round like all the other time, haha**."

Naruto left his mindscape to get some sleep.

"_**He sure is getting persistent, but he'll need my power if he wants to live a life as a ninja, DAMN you fourth Hokage for sealing me in your brat**__."  
_

**The next morning**

Naruto woke and did his morning routine from breakfast to his warm-up exercises.

"This will be the first day I'm not being trained by Kakashi or _Gai_."

After everything was done, he prepared to meet the Hokage to get his leaf village headband.

Thanks to all that training, he made it there in seconds without alerting any of the villagers.

"Yo, Jiji, I'm here for my headband?" he walks into the Hokage office.

"Here you go, Naruto," he handed him the specially made headband.

He put it on with his mask, and like kakashi said, the bandana covered spiky hair in combination with his mask.

It also had the benefit of hiding his mood.

That last comment from the fox left a mark on him his psyche and knew the fox would milk it for all it's worth.

"Thanks, Jiji. What are my first orders?"

"For the time being, Shikaku might have some work for you," Shikaku walked in.

"You again?"

"I've been talking to kakashi about your progress. You could be useful to me."

"But aren't you the jonin commander why would you need someone like me?"

"Simple your small and nimble based on what kakashi said so you could prove useful on scouting missions."

"Go on."

"For will start off on easy missions, but as you grow in strength, they get harder."

"And if I refuse?"

"Its D-rank mission till I say otherwise," Hiruzen said with a smirk.

Naruto shudder at that as he herds from genin how trivial D-ranks are

"Deal, so when do I start."

"Right now, I need you to scout the area ahead of a convoy gauding the niece of the land of fire feudal lord."

"Sounds easy enough. Where am I heading."

"I'll escort you" Naruto looks to see a member of the anbu standing beside him with a tiger mask.

"Tenzo will take you there. He'll guard the girl while you scout ahead for any enemies JUST SCOUTING."

"From what Kakashi mention, you know how to use the shadow clone jutsu correct?" the anbu agent said.

"Yeah, it took me a few hours to master it."

"Impressive indeed meet me at the village gates in 30 minutes take this time to gather your gear cause this could take up to two days."

"Hai" was Naruto's response, and the two went off," leaving Hiruzen and Shikaku to themselves.

"Wait, how old this girl again, and isn't her name Yukino or something?"

"Yes, that is her name, and shes 11 two years older than Naruto."

"I got a bad feeling all of a sudden"

"For the girl?"

"No, Naruto, if she anything like the girls Shikimaru mention in class, this could not end well for him."

Hiruzen had an evil smirk, "what are you planning?"

"If all goes well, I'll have an ace up my sleeve WHEN Naruto does something stupid like a prank hehe."

"Now that I think about it, would that be such a bad thing also, why do you have an anbu team up with Naruto this normally isn't their kind of thing."

When you mentioned this mission a few days ago, I planned on using it to see how Naruto will fit in the village forces.

"Who knows he may be the youngest anbu agent we have."

"Indeed back to your duties." shikaku went back to his duties as the jonin commander.

**Village gate**

By the time 25 minutes have passed, Naruto was at the gates waiting on Tenzo.

To say Naruto was anxious was an understatement, this was his first real job and as a ninja of Konoha.

He packed enough ninja gear to last and some spare rations he learned to pack light when traveling with kakashi all over the land of fire.

"So your the new ninja" Naruto looks to see the gates guards, he was freaking out as he didn't want his status as a ninja to be revealed out of the gate.

"Relax kakashi told us what's going on most of the jonin know and select few chunin," a guy with spiky hair and cloth across his face said.

He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed a presence in the tree," _impressive_" Tenzo jumped down the bush nearby.

The two-headed off the target in a flash.

"Never thought Naruto would get that strong in so little time one of the gate guards said to his partner.

"Yeah, that Kakashi for you, maybe the Hokage will give him a decent group of genin to train for once."

"I doubt he never considers his previous genin students, and he'll probably fail the next squad he gets assigned."

"Yeah you're probably right about that"

**With Naruto  
**

"_He faster than I thought_," Tenzo though as Naruto was keeping pace with him.

"So Tenzo, what the plan when we meet up with this girl."

"THIS GIRL is the niece of our feudal lord, so show some respect when we reach our destination!"

"So, what her name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Her name is Yukino, We are escorting her from a small village on the border to the palace. Where she will be staying from now on."

"Why?"

"Her father, the feudal lords younger brother, was a simple businessman working an honest living when he tragically passed away unexpectedly."

"You don't think her father was assassinated, do you!"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the logical conclusion, but it's too early to tell."

"If her father is related to the feudal lord, then why would he be working like a villager if he's connected to the feudal lord."

"I honestly couldn't tell you other then he was very hands-on. He didn't like things being handed to him on a silver plate."

"What about her mother?"

"She died from illness a few years ago. With no parent to watch after her, the feudal lord decided to move her to his palace for her protection, and so she can be cared for properly."

"Guess that makes sense, so what would I be doing exactly when we get there."

"When we arrive, there will be several jonin guarding her and me other anbu will serve as extra protection. You will be scouting ahead since the route goes through some rugged terrain perfect for an ambush."

"I'm starting to get a rough idea."

"_Starting it should be obvious then again he is a kid, but he was trained by Kakashi he should be able to make logical conclusions on mission details, I have my work cut out for me if he makes the cut"  
_

The two continue in relative silence until they reached their objective.

When Naruto landed, all eyes fell on him.

"Tenzo are you serious about this kid?" a jonin said

"I am Shikaku thought he could be useful, and the Hokage approved. This is his first mission as a ninja of Konoha."

"WAIT, this kid is a ninja!"

"He was trained by kakashi lets to have some faith in him," another jonin added.

"So, what are my orders?"

"There are nine of us in total including you that four jonin, four anbu and whatever your rank is"

"The jonin will form a standard 4 sided barrier one on each side and anbu will tail us as back up. Your job with the shadow clones is to scout out ahead of us. check for any sign of an ambush."

"What your name?"

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi, the one leading this entourage to our feudal lords home."

"Ok, so have my clone check every nook and cranny for enemies?"

"Yes"

"And what about me do I stay here ort do I scout with my clones?"

"You will stay here to relay to us what information your clones gather is that understood."

"Hai"

"Good now let's get to work."

"Who are you?" a little girl said from her coach. The girl in question wasn't much older than naruto.

Her defining feature was her light blue long hair and her formal attire other than that nothing was out of place compared to an average girl of her age.

Naruto was hesitant at first but ultimately gave in as Asuma flat out demanded him to introduce himself "my names Naruto Uzumaki ninja of Konoha."

She scoffed at that, "you a ninja aren't you a little young to be a ninja" she said with a smirk.

To Kakashi credit, it took two jonin to hold Naruto back from doing something stupid, causing her to laugh, this irritated Naruto even further.

"Naruto, our the job is to protect her, or do I need to tell the Hokage about your book of future pranks," Tenzo said stoically.

"Let not get ahead of our selves. You have my word. We'll get you to your destination safely, lady Yukino" he said nervously.

"_Why are boys always so prideful_" she pulled her head back into her coach.

* * *

**ok that it for chapter 4 also I have a twitter account my handle it experimenter19**

**follow me there if you want updates on current or future chapters and fast means of communication with my readers **

**also yes her name it Yukino she has no connection to Yukino from fairy tail I just needed a name that was easy to remember and spell for love interest**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	5. chakara

Naruto sat on the front seat of the coach with the driver.

He sat there patiently, waiting for what his clones could gather.

"Asuma one of my clones sent word of a large crevice to the right about a kilometer away. It fairly deep one clones scouting out right now."

"Affirmative, Stop!" the coach came to a stop.

Two minutes later

"Its all-clear all he could find is small stream eroding away the rock" he then created 10 more clones to aid the remaining eight clones."

"Proceed," he shouts, allowing them to continue onward "nice job Naruto let know if anything comes up."

"Hai"

This continued for the remainder of the day as it would take two days to reach their destination.

Naruto sat by himself away from the jonin since the anbu were still on the clock.

"Naruto, why don't you sit with us!"

"You sure, Asuma senpai?"

"You're a ninja, aren't you?"

He couldn't stop the grin from forming rushed over to them around the campfire.

Binging so young, the other towered over him.

He looks to the side to see there client setting with the coach driver and a few other people.

He can only assume there with the feudal lord.

"So how much father till we reach the feudal lord home?"

"If all goes well tomorrow afternoon," Asuma said.

Naruto pulled his mask down to drink his tea and the ration he brought along.

"Ok Naruto, you got first to watch for the night."

"Me, what about the anbu guys? Since they're a part of the mission two," he looked around and didn't see them anywhere.

"This is more training for you than an actual task."

"How so?"

"Sleep deprivation training as that something you'll have to get accustomed to when the time comes on a mission."

"Fine!"

While the other jonin and the others took some much-needed rest for the next day, Naruto was forced to stay up.

Not wanting to drain his massive stamina, to begin with, he took a seat on a low hanging branch watching the moonlight up the night sky.

Naruto made sure to check the time when everyone went to bed, it was eight o'clock.

Six hours later

If he read the time right, it was 2 in the morning for the young ninja, and he was reaching his limit.

Not the next 45 minutes, he was fighting himself to stay awake as this was training for him, and he didn't disappoint his senpai's.

Unfortunately, it was a losing battle as he couldn't hold on much longer before falling out of the tree.

But before he hit the ground, two strong arms caught him with the last of his strength, he saw a glimpse of Tenzo before everything faded to black.

"Impressive his first time of sleep deprivation training," another anbu agent added with long purple hair.

"Yes, he did, but he'll need all the sleep he can get for tomorrow."

"You sound like something bad might happen?"

"Just airing on the side of caution as the area up ahead is a bit unstable, but it the shortest route to the palace."

"True, we better get some shut-eye our self than."

"Indeed"

Morning

Naruto was woken up by the glass of water pouring into him "Wake up Naruto" Asuma said

"Fine, what time is it?"

"7:30, how long did you stay up?"

"Just before three in the morning," he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes, letting out a yawn as he got up.

"For your first time that pretty impressive, then again, your so young too."

"I'll take what I can get," he grunted, getting chuckles all around.

After getting some moring grub and some tea, Naruto was mostly back to normal.

"Shadow clone jutsu" 10 poofs of smoke appeared revealing 10 naruto's who lept off in all directions, searching for any and all places for an ambush.

He let out a sigh as he sat down next to the carriage driver.

This went on for till lunchtime, They stopped refueled and continued onward.

When Naruto sent off 10 clones like before only to retrieve their memory shortly after that.

"STOP two of my clones just disappeared"

"What did they see!"

"One slipped off the water-drenched rock, no doubt from the early morning dew. The other found an entrance to shady crack on the rock side. I'll send more clones to investigate" he summons 10 more, and in the clouds of smoke, he had one stay behind so he can go on ahead.

He didn't like doing this, but in the perioral vision of the clone that slipped and fell, he notices a dark spot of the rock.

After some light running, he found the spot using one of that jutsu he got from the Hokage he placed his hand on the rock near the area and pulsated his chakra into the earth.

After a few minutes, he felt movement, and it was heading for the caravan.

"Crap I had to switch places with a clone" it would take him 5 minutes to make it back, assuming the enemy takes their time.

With the others

Things were suitable for a few minutes when suddenly a projectile came out of nowhere, dispelling there Naruto.

"Crap, if our Naruto was a clone, where's the real one!"

Suddenly a dark spot formed of the rock making up the area to the right of them only to grow before revealing a ninja with scratch rock headband.

"Hand over the girl, and you'll all live to see another day!"

"Like hell, we will!" one of the jonin shouts as all of them get into their battle stance.

The lone man cast various earth jutsu, trying his best to take out the jonin.

Asuma and the other were in a good position as one side was mountainside, and the other was deep caseum.

"We have to move the girl get out of here will keep him busy," he shouts to the driver.

The drive took off with the coach, but he didn't make it very far, and the rogue ninja caused a rock slide blocking the path.

It was at this time the Anbu stepped in to help, but they were intercepted by multiple rogue rock ninja as well.

"You think I was foolish enough to do by my self," he said in a sadistic tone.

He took his sweet time fighting the jonin one after another till only Asuma was left.

"_Where are you, Naruto?_"

With Naruto

Naruto was just around the corner when somthging started to form from the rock around them.

With a kunai in hand, he was facing down what he can only be described as a golem.

"_Damn, I have to get past this guy soon."  
_

The Golem stood and began swinging its arm in a circular motion.

Suddenly several rock projectiles were fired towards him.

He manages to dodge most of them, but one got a lucky shot on his left shoulder.

"_Damn a few more of those, and I'm a goner_,_ Think Naruto this guys element is earth what strong against earth," _then it hit him, lightning, but he doesn't know any lightning ninjutsu.

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to keep pounding away till he breaks."

eight poofs of smoke later and he had a little army of Naruto's

They charge at the Golem punching and slashing every which way they can, only for all to poof away.

"Damn it there has to be something I can do..wait!" he pulls out a hand full of paper bombs "this just might do it."

He summons a handful of more clones and hands one each a paper bomb. Before charging again.

The Golem spins up its arms up once more, taking out all the clones at a cost.

the plan working and the Golem was covered in papa bombs

"BOOM!" the paper bomb did the trick and allowing him to meet up with the rest.

With speed, Naruto raced around the bend to see a sigh of complete horror.

Everyone and he mean everyone as down for the count as the guy from earlier took out his fellow ninja, including the anbu.

From the looks of it, they reached their limit.

But it wasn't a complete loss as only the head guy remained.

"Say good night girly," he says with a sinister smile as slowly makes his way towards her.

"NO! I can't let this guy get away with this," he shouts, using all his remaining chakra he charged at the man.

Yukino was scared to her core as this man before slowly reaching towards her.

The boy from earlier tackled the guy out of the way.

She couldn't stop the smile from forming as he tacked this guy over the edge.

But it only lasted a moment as when Naruto bounced off him, the guy grabbed hold of him.

"I'm not going down that easily!" he grabbed hold of Naruto as he falls over the edge.

"NARUTO!" everyone shouts none more so the Asuma as runs after him only to be stopped at the edge by Tenzo.

"Let go of me. We have to get Naruto!"

"Our objective is the safety of Yukino, Naruto knew the risk."

"Are you kidding me? He's our comrade. He may be a kid, but still," he shouts back.

That all he could say before the unmistakable feel of nine-tailed foxes chakra overwhelmed them all.

they look over the edge only to see an orange/red glow from below

Moments earlier with naruto

"_Damn it, is this how it's gonna end for me falling to my death with this bastard!_" that thought ran through his head as he faded into the black abyss.

In the seal

In the dark shadow of the seal, the nine-tailed fox opens one of its large eyes before being enveloped in a cloak of red chakra.

"_**You can do better than that Naruto**_**,**" he was eyeing down a guest in his prison.

With Naruto

As he descends into the darkness, he was filled to the brim with fear, then the world around him felt like it stopped for him.

Only to feel a new power, the fear washed away only to be replaced with RAGE.

If you could see him now, he blue eye is gone replaced slit red eyes, his fingernail grew to sharp points, claw-like in nature.

His whiskers mark on his cheeks thickened, and to top it off, his entire body was cover in a cloak of red chakra with a single tail.

Using his new strength, he broke free from the man's grapes and attempted to grab on to the side of the rock wall only for it to break away.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bottom.

"You're tougher then you look, kid," the man said, getting into a stance as he stared down Naruto, who landed not far from him.

"You have no idea who you messing with bastard" he stands there in an animalist stance.

By this time, his headband fell off from the overwhelming power of nine-tailed foxes chakra.

Not wanting to take any chances, he charged with unparallel speed catching the guard off guard.

Naruto punched the man with his chakra infuse fist, sending him flying only to be embedded in the rock wall.

The man can only laugh at this, breaking free from his confines, "look like I'll have to go all out then."

Using a jutsu Naruto never seen before, the man has three boulders the size of a man float in the air before compressing to the size of his head.

"I don't have time, so I'll have to use this just to end this quickly," he sends the orbs straight toward Naruto with speed rivaling his own.

Using his new speed, Naruto charged intending to end this quickly.

He dodges the first one, and the second and with another punch completely obliterated the third one.

With the third orb shatter, fear washed over the man as his strongest jutsu was rendered powerless against him.

Naruto punched him in the gut with so much force it shatters the rock wall around him.

When Naruto pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it as the unstable rock started falling down on top of him from his earlier punch.

"Damn, I have to get the hell out of here" he jumps from one rock to another till he reaches a stable wall and climbs upward, not knowing how far he fell.

With the others.

While the jonin and Anbu had experienced this chakra before and were able to fight it off.

However, the non-ninja were over stricken with fear, Asuma goes to check on the girl only to see her frozen with hollow eyes.

Then suddenly, a giant red hand made of chakra shot out of the abyss, grabbing onto another rock wall pulling Naruto out.

He lands on the ground with a thud as the red chakra evaporates away, leaving him unconscious.

As soon as that happened, a wave of relief washed over everyone, including the girl and carriage drive, among others.

Tenzo goes over to see if Naruto is all right.

He notices in his hand is his headband clutch tightly in his right hand, causing a smile to forme behind the mask.

"Is Naruto all right?" Asuma said weakly

"From what I can see, he's fine, just exhausted is all."

"I can't blame him for pulling that off," Cat said, walking over.

"So what do we do now," one of the jonin said

"Let's make sure everyone all right before moving out," Tenzo said

"What about Naruto!" Azuma had to ask

"Will discuss this with the Hokage when we get back, for now, let him rest, or we all be dead right now."

"Just our luck to run into rock ninja in the mountains," another jonin said.

They cleared the path and got everyone squared away, and an hour rest, they continue onward.

Still, out of commission, Naruto was left to rest in the coach opposite side of Yukino, who still held some fear in her eyes.

Unknown to everyone exposer to the nine-tail foxes chakra unlocked something hidden with her.

While Naruto was fighting, her mind was elsewhere.

**Flashback start**

Earlier with Yukino

The moment she felt the evil chakra Yukino felt everything around her fade to black before finding herself in front of giant cage doors.

"Where am I?"

"You are in my prison, Human girl," a deep gravelly voice said from beyond the cage doors with two giant red eyes.

"W-why am I h-here?"

"Hmm is seems exposure to my chakra unlocked an ability hidden in the blood that flows through your vain."

"W-who are you?"

"Hahaha, I am your worst nightmare-" he would have continued, but he wasn't here, but he could feel Naruto asking him to keep his mouth shut.

Yukino couldn't do anything but stand there hoping she be released from this scary place.

Suddenly she found herself back to the real world she looks outside to see the boy from earlier pasted out on the ground.

**Flashback end**

The remainder of the trip was, fortunately, uneventful.

But the entire time, she couldn't take her eyes off Naruto, who was still sleeping.

"_Amazing how someone so young is a ninja, he went out of his way to protect me putting his life on the line. And I mocked him earlier about it" _guilt weighed heavy on her heart.

She made a mental note to apologies to him when he wakes up, but for now, she pondered what happened when she felt a wave of evil wash over her after he fell.

As she looks over him, she couldn't help but find him a tiny bit cute for a knucklehead.

Feudal lords palace.

"Ah Yukino, nice to see you again," the daimyo said with grace.

"Uncle so glad to be here," she ran a gave him a hug.

"I greatly appreciate you guarding my niece here. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Not at all," Naruto said covered in bandage along with the other" after all we're ninja it's out a job" this got grin all around.

"Well we will take out leave now," Asuma said.,

"BY NARUTO HOPE I CAN SEE YOU AGAIN!" Yukino shouts

"Will see one day," he shouts back as he heads home after a strenuous mission.

"Who is that boy, Yukino?"

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, a new ninja of Konoha uncle."

"_Interesting_" his mind appreciating how the Hokage could produce such a young a candle ninja.

With Naruto

"For your first mission you did a good job Naruto," Asuma said

"Thanks gotta thank Kakashi senpai for training me hey where are Tenzo and the others?" they were with them earlier he looks to the side one second, and they were gone.

"They went on ahead to give a report to the Hokage."

"Ok, then, so how long will it take us to get back to the village?"

"Three days if we walk."

"Why don't we treat the kid to a hot spring for doing a good job on the mission," one of the jonin said

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Why not? It would help relieve these aches and pains."

"The nearest one only a couple hours away, we can stay the night."

"Sounds like a plan."

After two hours of walking, they made it to one of the hot spring hotels that dot the land of fire.

"Man, this feels good," Naruto said as he sank down into the water.

"You can say that again," Asuma chimed in, taking spot not too far from him.

"So, this is what a hot spring is like?"

"You've never been in a hot spring Naruto?"

"No, the one in the village, never let me."

"There are some natural hot springs in the forest outside the village."

"I heard from kakashi, but I didn't get a chance to check them out when he was showing me around the land of fire."

"That sounds like him" the two were jonin by the other getting some much needed R&R.

The Hokage tower

Hiruzen just got the report from Tenzo and with what happened with Naruto and the nine-tailed foxes chakra.

"I hate to admit it, but we probably would have been dead it wasn't for Naruto" Tenzo stated

"No, you wouldn't."

"I beg your pardon?"

"First off, it was an ambush, and ambush is meant to give you the upper hand. If you weren't caught off guard, this wouldn't have happened," he said in a knowing tone.

Tenzo couldn't argue with him as they did not expect the guy to be able to merge and through rock.

"What about Naruto the appearance of the nine-tail foxes chakra changes everything he can't be a ninja now."

"How so?" he said in an amused tone.

"If he continues to be a ninja, the chances of the fox spirit getting out is all but certain lord Hokage."

"I see your point, but Naruto will still be an active ninja after he recovered"

"What about the foxes chakra?"

"I want to see what happened from here. This is mere speculation, the fox gave his power to Naruto to survive the fall. After all, if Naruto dies, he does as well."

"And if the foxes chakra goes out of control?"

"I want you to keep an eye on him for the time being when he returns to the village."

"For how long?"

"A month, and if anything comes up, alert me immediately."

"Hai," and he was off.

"_Hmm, Naruto, I hope for your sake you can control the foxes chakra on your own as there are powerful ninjas who would love to get their hand on you," _he though went to Donzo.

Two days day

"Finally at the village," he shouts, walking in with jonin right next to him.

"Hold your horses. We have to give our report to the Hokage."

"But isn't that why the anbu guy left early?"

"That was there report, now it's ours, so get moving."

"Fine, just let me get something to eat first" he walks away with a pout to Ichiraku ramen.

As he made his way there, he was getting a few looks he deduced it was from his mask and headband covering his face "look, I'll have to deal with this for a while."

He made it Ichiraku pulled down his mask and gave Teuchi his usual order."

"Where ya been the last few days, Naruto?"

"I had an important mission to do."

"Really, was it hard?"

"You bet we were tasked to escort the niece of the feudal lord to his home as her parents both passed away."

"Hmm, so was she pretty," he teased.

"NO! She was irritating disrespected that fact I'm a ninja," he said, pointing to his headband.

"What this I hear Naruto got a girlfriend," Ayame said.

"She not my girlfriend whatever the means" Teuchi and Ayame couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Just wait till you get older, Naruto_," Teuchi though with a smirk as he handed him his order.

Naruto ate his meal in silence when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

with one final slurp, he finished his meal and turn to see Iruka before him.

"Nice seeing you, Iruka sensei."

Iruka was happy to see Naruto again. Still, right now, his whole focus was on the leaf insignia on his headband.

"Your...a ninja...Naruto?"

"You bet kakashi senpai was tough, but I'm a ninja now. just got back from a mission earlier today I'm on my way to give my report to the Hokage."

"I'd like to talk to the Hokage myself," he said ina thinking pose.

"More then welcome to join me" he pulls his mask up and walked toward the Hokage tower with Iruka not far behind.

On their way, their Naruto ran into some old classmates; thankfully, they didn't recognize him.

"Iruka sensei," a girl with pink hair called out, and next to her were few of the other girls in her class.

"Yes, what is it, Sakura?"

"I just wanted to ask you about the test tomorrow."

"What about it."

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention, so I missed what you said, and my mother is asking about it" this got nod from the other girls.

"_If they stop fantasizing about Sasuke, they would know,_ tomorrow, an exam to test your skill to go up one year_._"

"Ok thank you, yeah thanks," all the girls said

"Hey, who this," a blonde hair girl said, pointing to naruto.

"Who I am is none of your business," Naruto said in a gruff voice, hoping to hide his identity.

He waved goodbye to Iruka as it seems he is busy at the moment.

"Isn't he a little young to be a ninja," one of the girls said a little too loudly, causing Naruto to stop for a brief moment before continuing onward.

"Noticing the tension in his former student at the comment "age isn't everything when it comes to being a ninja. He's proven it with his headband," he said in chastising tone, causing them all to flitch.

Far away from the group stood a girl with dark hair, "Naruto truly has become strong" she watches him continue his way to the tower.

When Naruto reaches the door, he knocked on it," you can come in," he walks in.

"I'm here to give me a report, Jiji."

"The anbu gave me most of the detail I just need to know what happened on your end."

"Hai," he went into everything that happened to him all the way up to the tackled with clarity.

"What about when you tackled the enemy ninja?"

"That, the only thing I remember was tackling him over the edge, then I wake up in Yukino coach."

"Hmm, I'll send some anbu to search the area for anything left behind."

Naruto waved goodbye and left.

"_Hm Naruto looks like you might be better off in the anbu," _he gazed over the report Tenzo gave him from one of his wood clones said afterword.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed this chapter also I have a twitter account so follow me on there is you want to know what chapter I'm currently working on**

**my hand experimenter19 have to same profile pic **

**Also I one or two chapter naruto will join the anbu I'm currently going to have it as 10th birthday gift or something right now**

**As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	6. Training

Naruto suddenly shot up out of bed with a cold sweat.

It's been one week since he returned to the village and every night since then he had a flashback of his fight.

The part that scared him the most was when he pulled out his hand from the enemy cover in crimson red blood.

"I didn't think killing someone would have this big of an effect on me?" he gazed at his hand that struck the finishing blow.

He stayed up for about 10 minutes, still shaking from the memory before sleep reclaimed him for the night.

**Outside his window on a tree**

A man in anbu gear watches Naruto from tree branch across from his home. "_Hmm should have guessed this would happen to him...but if he wants to be a ninja, he has to deal with this._"

**One week later, Hokage tower**.

"You called lord Hokage," Tenzo said, standing before the leader of the village.

"Yes, it concerns the feudal lord's niece."

"Did something bad happen?"

"I wouldn't say that, but apparently she can deduce people with less than kind intentions."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems she able to sense the intention of people who come to see the feudal lord over the past two weeks with 100% accuracy."

"How could this be?"

"I have a feeling it has to do with that mission from two weeks ago. Exposer to the foxes chakra must have awakened an ability unknown too Yukino."

"Well, this unexpected, what are you going to do?"

"I need to confirm this myself self, so I'm going to meet the girl personally. Hopefully, help her deal with a new ability, and hopefully, she'll gain some control over it."

"But that would require leaving the village, which I hight advise against in case our enemy tries to attack."

"I'm aware of that I just have to trust in my shinobi to protect our home while I'm gone."

"And what of Naruto since he seems to be the cause of this"

"Will tell him when the time also comes, how is he doing since the mission?"

"He been training every day since then, waiting for another mission, and he seems to be getting over his recurring nightmares."

"Well it's nice to see him making progress, just wish he didn't have to go through that."

"It can't help as death is forever part of the life as a ninja," he said, respectively.

"You may go now as I have a trip to prepare for."

"Hai," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was on his way to the sarutobi compound.

He's meeting up with Kukiko after not seeing her in a while.

They've met up a few times since she came to the village since training was always getting in the way, but not today.

Today was a break day for her, and he wanted to see her progress as a ninja.

When he made it to the entrance, he was greeted with her presence.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto."

"Same here, Kukiko, so what do you want to do today," he said with a grin and his hand behind his head.

"Can we go to one of the training fields I want to show off my skills."

"Fine by me," he led her to a nearby training field that thankfully was empty.

"Show me what you got up those sleeves" he looks to Kukiko, seeing her wear black pants that go down to her ankles ninja sandals with ninja pouch and kunai holder.

For a top, she wore a white ti shirt with mesh under it visible from her neck opening.

A black open vest jacket with sleeves going down to her elbows.

No matter how much time has passed, he was still mesmerized by her mitch matched eyes.

She started building up her chakra using the proper hand signs.

Suddenly the water from the nearby river started moving before shooting to Kukiko.

She caught the stream of water with one of her hands engulfing it before being whipped around.

"So it's a water whip jutsu?"

With a smile" more than just that," suddenly, the water spikes formed along the water whip.

Kukiko unleashed its destructive power by slashing the ground, causing chunks of earth to go flying.

"Woah, that amazing!"

"Thanks, Natsu, all though I'm not sure if it's a Kekkei Genkai?" she said with her free hand on her chin in a thinking manner.

"What else can you show me."

"I can do basic water Jutsu like the water clone jutsu, and a few more offensive one like water bullets."

"Are there any non-standard water jutsu you can do?"

"Besides the whip one other so far."

"Can you show me!"

"Sure, but it uses up a lot of chakras, so I can only do it once a day."

"In that case, take your time to make sure it perfect!"

"I'll keep that in mind."

She went through another series of hand signs this time the water swirled around her, forming a vortex-like barrier.

"Whoah, now that one is cool!" he chirped.

Not long afterward, the water fell to the ground soaking dirt around her.

She had a slightly winded look in her eyes," that my limit for today, Naruto."

"Ichiraku on me today for pulling that off!"

"Really, thank you, Naruto," she said, bringing him into a hug for a few moments.

"My pleasure and we talk about everything that happened since you started training," he said, walking to Ichiraku with her right beside him.

As they made their way to ichiraku, Natsu learned that before she could enroll in the academy, she had discovered her Kekkei Genkai.

This prevented her from going to the academy.

For her and the safety of the other students as she had very little control over it.

Naruto was silently thankful for this, as it meant he made a friend before the villagers got to her.

"So what the name of you, Kekkei Genkai?"

"I don't really know from what the Hokage said I have advanced water manipulation. What takes regular ninja years of practice only take me a fraction of the time."

"Who knows you might be the first ninja to rival the second Hokage who from what I could find a master as he could create water from his chakra."

"Amazing, I didn't think that was possible!"

"Well looks like you have a goal with you water ninjutsu," he said with a grin.

"That the perfect goal who knows I might be the greatest water style ninja ever!" she said with determination.

"Well, I'll be there as support as it's my dream to become Hokage!" he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Back at ya, Naruto."

As they continued walking trading stories, they weren't paying attention when Kukiko bump into someone.

The person in question was a boy with shoulder-length black hair and had an aura arrogance.

This boy was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey, watch where you're going," Kukiko shouts, getting back up, eyeing the boy.

When Sasuke locked eyes with her, he had pink lightly dust his cheeks "sorry" this was very unlike him as he never did this before.

It was then he noticed the kid around his age with blond hair "Naruto."

He flinched at this as he wasn't wearing his usual outfit this time. He was where regular black pants, sandals, and a white T-shirt with a swirl on it.

"Hey Sasuke," he said shakily.

"What are you doing here?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"We're going to Ichiraku for some lunch," Kukiko interjected.

Sasuke then looked between the two of them for a minute.

Unknown to him, he had a tinge of jealousy toward the blond.

He got up and apologized before going on his way.

"Come, let hurry," Naruto said before the head toward the destination.

Unknown to them Sasuke was secretly following them or, more specifically, her and observe from an ally across from the ramen shop.

Unknown to him, he was doing a terrible job of hiding his presence.

All the hours of training with Kakashi had paid off as Naruto was well aware he was spying on them.

But he didn't give it any mind as he was focused on his conversation with Kukiko and eating his beloved ramen.

Naruto ate five bowls, and kukiko ate two bowls, Naruto paid for their meal before they disappeared in a flash heading back to the training ground.

Teuchi saw the figure in the ally and called him over here.

"What brings you here, Sasuke hiding isn't your normal thing?" he had a pretty good idea why he was hiding.

"I was just curious about what Naruto has been up to," he said, looking away.

Teuchi handed him a bowl of ramen to the boy who reluctantly accepted.

"Sure you were, Sasuke," he said in a teasing tone.

"I'm binging serious!" he said with a blush.

"Well, Naruto has been busy recently, so I haven't seen him in a while, and this first time he brought a girl with him, he's growing up so fast," he said with a proud smirk on his face.

Sasuke had a slightly angry expression at this as he continued to eat his ramen in silence.

"Can you tell me what Naruto been up to since he left the academy?"

"Hmm, all I can say is he been getting stronger, but that all I'm going to say out of respect for Naruto."

Sasuke was going to pay for his meal, but teuchi wouldn't have it saying it was on the house.

This surprised Sasuke somewhat before saying his goodbyes.

He had a lot to think about after running into Naruto again and about that girl.

Watching him running off, Teuchi couldn't stop the smirk and thought "_ah to be young again._"

**With Naruto and Kukiko**

Naruto right now was giving his friend a demonstration of his progress the last time they met.

He did his shadow clones as well, showing off a few jutsu he learned to like a wind manipulation Jutsu called the great breakthrough.

"So, your a wind type?"

"Yep, it was one of the last things kakashi taught me, and with the help of the shadow clones, I was able to learn this jutsu in record time."

"How does that work?"

He went into explain the shadow clones jutsu and what it cost.

"Wow, I don't think I'll ever be able to do that if it's that dangerous."

"You want to be able to do water jutsu without water being present. who knows by the time that happens, you might be able to when that time comes."

"Your probably right about that one," this caused him to grin.

For the remainder of the day, they spared together honing their skills as a ninja.

Speaking of that, Kukiko is close to becoming a ninja. She just needs more control of her kekkei Genkai first.

Unfortunately, there no way of knowing when that will be.

With the sun going down on the horizon, they parted ways for the time being.

On his way home, he turned around him to see a village Anbu standing before him with long purple hair.

"What is it you need a cat?"

She brought him into a hug "little Naruto growing up so fast and going on a date and training with a girl," she let go of him.

He had a disgruntled look on his face" it's not like that. Kukiko, just a friend."

"I know, but it's nice to see the former prankster mature a little bit."

"Whatever unless they're something you need, I'm going home."

"Hai," she said before disappearing.

"_Damn looks like I'm gonna have to up my training if I couldn't detecter her till she let me."  
_

**The next day**

With Hiruzen

Thanks to his ninja speed, he was able to make it to the feudal lord's palace in no time at all.

He was traveled with the squad on Anbu and some jonin only to be greeted by the palace guards.

They showed him the way to the Yukino, who was set in the palace library waiting for him.

When he caught sight of her, he could see the urgency in her eyes.

He takes a seat next to her" hello, my name is Hiruzen. I am the third Hokage. What's your name, young lady?"

"Greetings, Lord Hokage. My name is Yukino. I assume you're here to help me with my….problem."

"Yes, I will assist you. However, I can, why don't we start from the beginning if you don't mind."

"..ok then."

From what she could recall, this problem started shortly after he escorts to her uncle's palace.

She was introduced to everyone who serves her uncle, and many were kind and accepting of her.

But there were a few the felt off to her, she made sure to take a note of them.

And when she went to bed that night, she heard voices in her head while she slept.

And many of them weren't pleasant, she didn't say anything the first few days, but as time move on the voices got more and more sinister.

What they said ranged from simple irritation to almost outright treason after all the feudal lords a powerful man he has his enemies.

At first, no one believed her, but she convinces her uncle about one just under a week since she arrived.

And it turns out she was right, which causes many others to be found out of their less than ideal intentions.

"That brings us to now, so can you help me," she said in a pleading voice.

"I would love to, and it looks like you have unlocked what we ninja call a Kekkei Genkai."

"Kekkei Genkai?" she and her uncle said in unison.

"Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit, in other words, it's a jutsu that can't be learned. You have to be born with it."

"What are you saying?" she said

"Hmm, you have a Kekkei Genkai, meaning you have chakra so you can potentially become a ninja. But I don't see that happening considering your status as a noble.

"Like Naruto," she beamed.

"Yes, but you are a noble of the land of fire having certain responsibility, so it not the life for you, but that doesn't mean we can't help you control this power of yours."

"Ok, then how are to go about this?"

"Before we continue, do you have an idea what could have caused this?"

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment "when I was being escorted to here, a fight broke out, but

. When things were looking there, worst Naruto saved me, but after that, I found I was somewhere else. All I remember was giant cage doors and two giant red eyes before coming back to reality."

Hiruzen had a look of concern the same for The feudal lord "can you tell me what I saw" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry I'm not at liberty to say as that is a village secret and sorry, my lord. I can't tell you either for fear of our enemies getting ahold of this information."

"I understand Hiruzen I just hope one day we can know the truth."

"Eventually but not today," he said firmly.

"So what can you do to help Yukino," the fire lord said

"Firstly, we need to teach you basic chakra exercises so you have something to grasp at so you can control that."

"How do I do that."

"Since you haven't done any ninja training at will be difficult for you."

"I promise I can do it," she said with determination. This causes both her uncle and hiruzen to smile at this.

For the remainder of the day, Hiruzen, with the aid of his ninja.

Taught her the basics of summing and controlling her chakra.

She, fortunately, was a quick learner and was able to summon up a small amount.

She spent the next two days increasing her control and chakra levels needed for him to help her control this power of hers.

They were now standing in the courtyard of opposite ends of each other.

"Now, do the proper hand sigh and summon up all your chakra."

"Like this?"

"Exactly now, try and focus on someone with your chakra."

She did as she was aked and focussed on her uncles who were standing by.

Believe it or not, faintly herd what was going through his head.

"_I hope she can do this_. I will uncle," she said aloud, getting both surprises and looks of approval.

For the remainder of the day, she continued the exercises and had decent control over it.

"Seem you got the hang of this but this is all I can teach you the rest you'll have to do on your own"

"Thank you, lord, third."

"You are welcome, but I have one more thing to say."

"What?"

"After doing some research, it seems you can tune your sensitivity to other people chakra and read their minds. The reason it started in your sleep is that your conscious mind was overriding your subconscious mind while you're awake. But now that you are aware of this, you can do it while you're awake."

"Do you have any idea why it started now?"

"It's commonplaces for hidden ability to spark to life when in life-threatening situations, yours is no different."

He wanted to tell the truth, but that would cause problems later down the line if naruto status got out.

"One more thing I highly suggest you keep this to yourself. Many individuals would jump at the opportunity to know how your jutsu works," he said in sever tone main aimed at the fire lord.

"Again, thank you, and tell Naruto I said Hi."

"That's a promise."

**Several hours later**

"Sir do you mind going into further detail on what you said to the girl?" one of anbu said

"Well, from a report on the escort mission when she was overwhelmed by the foxes chakra, her body reacts unlocking the jutsu. Now I'm only speculating, but she unlocked that ability in hopes she could find the source and stop it."

"That's amazing."

"Yes, it is now is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Nothing except the elephant in the room. How are we going to explain the nine tails to Yukino as well as the fire lord?"

"I'm thinking the same thing if word of this gets out the girl could be put in grave danger," he wore thinking face on.

"I have a feeling she will find out on her own," another anbu said

"How so?"

"Remember it was the foxes chakra that unlocked this ability, so it stands to reason when he makes contact with her again she'll know right away."

"True but all we can do is hope that never happens or accept the fact he houses the demon fox" Hiruzen added"

"Let's not forget Donzo and his root agents. I can't imagine what he would do with her"

"When we return I want some of you to keep a very close eye regarding the girl for the time being"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

**With Naruto  
**

Naruto right now is currently training to increase his senses to prevent others from eavesdropping on him.

To train for this, he used his chakra to form a radio antenna to search for his surroundings.

This is the first step, now he has to train his mind and chakra to do this instinctively.

He has a pretty good range thanks to kakashi, but now he has to increase its range and sensitivity.

That's easier said than done when others can hide their presence.

Thanks to his shadow clones, he can train by himself increase his antenna and sensitivity and his skills to concealment from others.

It was challenging, but he could detect a faint presence in the tree line.

Of course, he knew they were letting him know; otherwise, he wouldn't be able to find them in the first place.

Currently, he is sitting on the ground with his eyes closed in an open area, trying to find his clones hidden away.

"_Come on, try harder, you have to do this," _ he summons even more chakra spreading out around him.

From what kakashi describes, tiny, fine invisible spider threads spread out all around him.

this is only the basic understanding as only experience a fine toon this ability

The next is to use those threads to detect even the faintest of changes in the given area.

The changes in question can be as simple slight changes in airflow around a given area on the vibrations on the ground being absorbed by the new objects.

Or the sudden imbalance of natural energy all living creatures give off.

After some time, he found two of his four shadow clones.

One is high in a tree using the foliage to block his visibility so he can focus suppressing his chakra signature to be nearly Undetectable.

The other is hidden in a brush using the natural vegetation energy to conceal his.

Increasing the web even more so he found another.

This one is hidden. A greater distance away is a small ditch.

He was using his chakra to be absorbed by the earth as to becomes one with it.

That last clone, after extending it, is hiding in the nearby river, synchronized with the river's energy flow to becomes one within like the other clone.

Now that he has found all four clones plus the extremely well-hidden one.

He has to carefully withdraw his chakra while maintaining his sensitivity to their presence.

He did this slowly so he can tell find a minimum amount of chakras needed for this.

Once he was done, he dispelled his clones, gaining their experiences.

Now he learned to not only detect nearby people but to also suppress his energy.

Or synchronized with the natural energy to become one with it so he would merely pass over it.

"Come on out, I know you there," he shouted.

In a flash of a second, a member of the villagers anbu stood before him.

Upon inspection, the agent in question wore a tiger mask telling him he is agent Tenzo.

" I must say I'm impressed you were able to detect me."

"Nearly I might add, and that was because you ultimately let me find you," he deadpanned.

"Either way, your skills in detection and suppression are growing nicely."

"Thanks, so why are you here?"

"My job is making sure the Fox it's trying to escape after our last mission together," he said bluntly as he knew it was pointless to hide his reason.

"Hmm, whatever, but I know there is more to your words."

"My other objective is to monitor your growth as a ninja."

"If that all I'm going to get some ramen," he waved him off, heading to ichiraku.

When the boy left, he had a smile on his face hidden within his mask "_this boy truly could be a valuable member of the anbu. Just hope he can get past the guilt with ending the life of his enemies," _he shunshined away.

* * *

**Ok that it for this chapter also the poll for future content for this story is still up so go vote now **

**and happy new years everyone I hope 2020 goes well for everyone **

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	7. Kistune

Three months later October 1st

It has been nearly seven months since Naruto left the academy about half that time was training with kakashi.

The other half was a mission as a ninja of the Konoha.

In that time, the girl he sees as a sister who also sees him as a brother has finally become a ninja.

Right now to two were sparring.

He deflected a kunai aimed for his heart before dodging out of the way one her spiked water whip.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLETS," he shouts, sending three shots on compressed wind chakra.

She counters the first two by sacrificing both her whips but was not prepared for him the third one.

With some quick thinking, she jumped up, pulling up a wall of water the exploded when it made contact with the third bullet.

Using its explosive power to her advantage, she kicked back a fair way giving her some distance between the two of them.

"Nice one, Kukiko."

"Thanks, Naruto"

They continued there are throwing the particular chakra type jutsu for the remainder of the day.

When the sun was touching the horizon, they called it a day.

"You're getting stronger, Kukiko."

"Same for you, so Ramen sounds good?"

"You bet!"

They made their way to Ichiraku.

On there way there, they sense an observer but paid no mind to it as it was pointless to stop him.

The person in question was Sasuke Uchiha, it was pretty apparent to the older generation he had cush of the white-haired girl.

But being a 10-year-old, he refused to acknowledge it.

"I swear if he doesn't stop that, I'll knock he lights out," she said bitterly.

"Just be glad he's still in the academy, so it isn't so bad, but he really needs to learn not to follow people around.

"At least it isn't every day just since he wants to be a ninja."

"True, and we're almost to Ichiraku."

"Sweet, I can already smell the broth," she said with a grin.

Kukiko couldn't sense it, but Naruto was well aware an Anbu agent was on their tail.

He knew who it was and was always wondering why he was tailing him.

Little did he know he would soon find his answer.

Kukiko did have a slight change to her outfit, she now wore a black sleeveless vest with a few pouches.

It also helps her blend into the background when she would leave the village on a mission with Naruto.

It was a birthday gift from Naruto a month back.

Who would have thought their birthdays were a month apart, making her the older of the two.

Back to the mission, they did what Shikaku said he would and put them on scouting or escort missions.

Nothing major, just your standard C-rank missions.

In that time, Naruto had gained the expertise and judgment Jiji was talking about when he became a ninja.

Of course, those were when he was with his sister when he wasn't he went of higher B-rank missions.

He's only done two so far, and a now Classified A-rank mission when he took the life of man.

Its been months since that job and mostly over it now, but it still lingers in his heart.

The push he needed to deal with death being apart of the job was when he had a mental break down two months ago.

**Flashback start**

Two month ago

Naruto was training like usual when he had a sudden flashback from his fight with the missing earth ninja.

He collapsed to the ground holding his head, trying to keep the memory at bay.

He succeeded...for now.

As he was making his way home, he ran into the girl he sees as a sister.

They were walking normally when the memory came back with blinding fury.

"_Not again_," he struggled to maintain his sanity when a threw a chakra infused kunai as the anbu agent who made himself known.

He dodged it and knew he had to step in before it was too late, but he wasn't fast enough.

Naruto started attacking a ninja the was few feet away.

He threw another Kunai, but this one was stopped by the last person he wanted to hurt.

Kukiko blocked the kunai without hesitation.

When Naruto saw the unmistakable color of blood shoot out.

All those emotions he was struggling with up till now.

Are overshadowed by his drive to protect those who are precious to him.

He bolted to her side and notice she was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief.

But that as far as he got and he was pinned to the ground by two anbu.

The last thing he saw was two more anbu carrying Kukiko away presumably to the hospital before everything faded to black.

When Naruto finally came to, he wasn't in his home or the hospital heck even T&I.

He found himself in front of the cage again with that giant red eye staring him down.

"What do you want this time, fox?" he said bitterly.

"**We need to talk about what you just did**."

"What gonna congratulate me for harming a friend."

"**No**"

"Then, why am I here?"

"**As much as I hate to admit it, you house me, so when something is wrong with you, it affects me as well**."

"Spit it out then?"

"**Unless you want to hurt that girl again, you need to control your emotions, or next time you go off like that again, you will die**."

The foxes the last statement touched a nerve with him as he knew full well he was right.

"So what do you suppose I do then. I'm a ninja sooner or later I'll have to deal with the death of a comrade or an enemy?"

Naruto just stood there, barely making out the foxes features telling him he was hesitant of what words to say.

"**You won't like it, but to keep this from happening again, I'm going to need to access your subconscious**.'

"Why?"

"**By having access, I can help you conquer your inner self so you will have better control of your emotion unless you want to strike at the girl again**."

"Why should I trust you?"

"**YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS if you die I die too**."

"I see your point, so how are we going to do this?"

"**Well, for starters, you're gonna have to step past these bars, so the connection is stronger**."

Naruto was reluctant at first but complied and stepped in the fox's side of the seal.

Next thing he was floated into the air with foxes hand around him before a sphere of chakra surrounded him.

The next thing he sees is dark red vile chakra seeping out of him, merging with the foxes before encasing him in it.

Naruto suddenly shot up, finding himself in a forest.

"**Nice to see you finally made it**" he turns around to see the fox staring down at him, but this time there was no sewer or cage at all.

"What is this place?"

"**This is the mindscape of you subconscious that cage you were in before where your conscious mind**."

"So, what happens next?"

"Well, if it isn't Naruto in the flesh," he turns to the origin of the voice only to see him with red and black eyes.

"Who are you?" he said shakily.

"I'm you, or should I say you true self," he said sadistically.

He looks the fox for an answer only to get a nod in response.

"So your the one who made me hurt kukiko," he said with venom.

"So what she was getting in our way of showing how strong we really are."

"LIKE HELL I' LL LET THAT HAPPED" he drew his kunai threw it at his counterpart who counter with his.

The two Naruto went at for what felt like hours throwing jutsu vs. Jutsu and so on.

The nine tails just sitting there watching two humans fight it out.

"_**Naruto has gotten smarter since he trained with Kakashi, but he is not using any of that. Instead, he used brute force, which never works**_."

After some time, both Naruto's were exhausted after there fight.

"You have to try harder than that to beat me, and when I win, I'll make sure no one looks down on us."

"Damn it, nothing works against him. He just counters, there has to be a way to stop him," then a memory came to him. It was kukiko standing in his way.

This brought a tear to his eyes, knowing her harmed his sister significantly.

"_Wait a minute that might be it" _this time, he didn't do anything. He just stood there, waiting for his counterpart to make a move.

"Oh, I see someone finally given up," he threw wind chakra laced kunai him.

Naruto didn't try and dodge. He decided to take the attack hoping this might work.

As the kunai got closer and closer, his counterpart started getting worried.

He didn't have time to dwell much longer, and the sound of liquid spilling out filled the forest.

When his counterpart looked him in the eyes, he saw frown causing him to smile.

The kunai slowly was absorbed by the main Naruto as the counterpart collapsed to his knees.

The nine tail had an amused expression at this "**looks like the gaki finally figured it out**.'

Naruto walked to his counterpart, putting his hand on his shoulder to see him tear up.

"I wish I could have known sooner, then we wouldn't have to go through this," he said with a smile.

His counterpart's body caught on fire, burning away before merging with him.

"Just be careful out there will you" those were the laster words he said before disappearing completely.

"Kurama, I'm ready to go back."

"how'd you find out my name?"

"When his kunai hit me, all his experiences and knowledge he learns was transferred into me, including when you gave him your name," he said with a grin.

"**HA**, **well, we better get back, Naruto, but this doesn't mean I'm going to give you my power willingly, **" he said evilly.

"Will see one day" in a flash they were back in the sewer with the cage seal separating them.

"**You better get going now, and just to make things clear. This is solely for my own survival. I could carless if you were consumed by darkness,**" the fox said in a huff.

"Whatever you say, Kurama," with those words, he left the seal.

When Naruto finally came to, he was in the psych ward of the hospital.

He looks around the room and sees both kakashi and the Hokage sitting in the room.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day or so," the Hokage informed.

"We need to talk Naruto" kakashi stated

"If it's about my out bust. You don't have to worry about that anymore," he gave them a cheerful smile.

Both were caught off guard at his enthusiasm after nearly killing his friend.

"What makes you so sure?" Hiruzen asked

"While I was out...Kurama helped me."

"Who's Kurama?" the one-eyed ninja replied.

"You know him as the nine-tailed fox."

The room went quiet for an unknown amount of time.

"What did the fox demon do to help you," Hiruzen said with a firm glare.

Naruto recounted his time in the seal and the forest where his inner self lived.

"Interesting, but I guess I can see it happen considering as he put it if you die he dies."

"I feel calmer since we merged, but beyond that, it hard to say, oh how kukiko doing?" he said with guilt.

"She is doing fine luckily the kunai missed her heart by a few centimeters and only grazed her right lung" kakashi informed.

Naruto knew that as he recalled his inner self change the path of the kunai at the last moment.

"Can I go see her?"

"Not right now, she should be back on her feet in a week."

"Ok, then I'm gonna get some rest," he said before collapsing on his bed, intending to get as much sleep as possible.

shortly after Kukiko was discharged be begged for forgiveness

only to get a slap in the face.

She had an angry expression before bring him into a bone-crushing hug before ranting about how she sees him as a brother, and of course, she forgives him.

After that, she demanded to know what went through his head when he went ballistic.

In the privacy of his home, not including the constant anbu on his ass, he told her everything.

Fortunately, she was very accepting of his tenant and want to meet him.

He said yes, but he doesn't know when that will be causing her glare at him for a moment, but he knew it was aimed at Kurama.

**Flashback end**

Since that time, the two of them have been thick as thieves.

He was both excited and dreaded what was coming up… his birthday.

One thing was for certain his year will be different for sure.

They finally made it to Ichiraku ramen and got there usual order.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was watching from a distance making sure to pick a different spot from last time.

Then something very un Uchiha like happened, his stomach growled blowing his cover.

Knowing it was pointless, he walks up to and orders some ramen from the old man making sure to be the car seat from the two.

"Ok, why are you always following me?" kukiko declared boldly.

Causing the three males to hold their breath at her outburst.

"_Think Sasuke thinks._ I notice you were new to the village, and I want to know who you are?" he said with as close to the straight face as possible.

"Why didn't you do this sooner instead of waiting so long after you knock me over," she said fiercely.

If you saw Naruto, he was going white in the face as he was slightly scared of her, especially if she riled up like now.

His shoulder still hurt the first time he pissed her off and made a mental note from that experience.

Sasuke never got the memo, and he was paying for it.

With all his remaining strength, "you're not at the academy like the other kids wanting to be a ninja. I was curious since your alway with Naruto."

"Will for one Naruto like a brother to me so you can get rid of those thought right now. And yes, I'm a ninja," she pointed to her headband wrapped around her right shoulder.

"Now I'm curious, how are you two ninja so young when most kids are twelve when they leave the academy?" he had shocked expression when she showed off her ninja headband.

"Jiji, though, it better for me to be trained personally by a jonin, this was after those ninjas from the back hills I'm sure you know by now."

He looks to Kukiko for her answer "I didn't like my life in my old village, so I came here. I was going to be in the academy, but my Kekki Genkai showed its self before I could enter."

"You have Kekki Genkai?"

"Yes, it's advance water manipulation, and you?"

"Never heard of that my name is Sasuke Uchiha I haven't unlocked my Sharingan yet" unknown to him he has it just not enough chakra to use it.

"I am a little mad I didn't get private training like you two.

"Trust me, Sasuke, I was trained by a jonin, and it was HELL compared to what the academy has you go through.

"I can confirm that, "Teuchi said, who was backed up by Kukiko.

The night was still young, and Sasuke had a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

By the time it was closing time, Naruto had eaten ten bowls Kukiko had eaten five, and Sasuke ate three.

Having most of his questions answered, he waved the two goodbyes for the night.

He didn't know it yet, but he was slightly relieved to hear Kukiko consider Naruto, a brother.

But it also urked him to because of what Itachi did.

One good thing came out of this him, and Naruto seems to have more in common than most intently thought.

"_Maybe I should have Naruto show me his training regiment, but if it is as bad as he says, maybe I should wait." _this was a rare time he showed hesitation in his quest for power.

October 10th

Today was the day Naruto is now ten years old and the day of the Kyuubi attack.

Every year on this day as far back as he can remember, he would have to stay with the Hokage for his own safety.

But this year was different besides that he has friends and some who are family in all but blood.

This time, he was called to the kage tower for a special mission from the Hokage himself.

He was a little saddened. It was on his birthday but not at the same time as it meant he was out of the village.

"You called me Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto, I have a special mission for you that could alter your ninja career in ways you never thought possible.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, as I'm sure you notice the anbu agent tailing you all these months correct."

"Yeah, wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, after examining your progress as a ninja id like to offer you spot among the anbu."

"Um, it's not that I don't want to, but what do the duties of the anbu entail."

"For starters, you answer to no one but me meaning hehehe genin, chunin, and jonin answer to you unless I say otherwise."

"I'm listening."

Hiruzen explained the finer details mention the answers to only the Hokage unless its special jonin as they are often in charge of specific departments of the ninja side of a village.

"So does you accept?"

"Am I the only one who is getting this offer?"

"Your sister shows promise, but she still has a way to go before she is considered to join."

"I suppose that could work, and I accept the position as an anbu of Konoha."

"God then," Tenzo and Cat jump down to welcome him to the Anbu.

"So, what the first thing I need to do?"

"Well first get you into uniform and assign you your code name" Tenzo said

"You two take him to get his equipment. I'll think up a code name for him."

"Hai, all three said in unison before shunshin out of the tower.

One second Naruto was in the Hokage tower the next, he was in a dark hallway.

They walked him to the outfitter, he now had his sword and uniform minus the mask as he gets that from the Hokage.

"I've never used a sword before," he said offhandedly

.

"I'll teach you how to use it" Cat informed

When Naruto got in his uniform, he quite liked it as it aside from his favorite color of orange.

"Don't worry, you don't have to wear that all the time only when you're on duty," Tenzo added.

"So what the first thing I'll do as an anbu?"

You won't do any mission for starters as we need to incorporate your skillset into a unit first.

"Ok then what next?"

"Time to introduce you to the family," thew walked him to a large room with over a hundred Anbu present.

"So, this is the new guy and doesn't have a mask yet."

"Yes, Naruto has proven he can be in the ranks, so give him an anbu welcome."

Naruto was quickly pulled to the center of the room, seeing nothing but mask eye him down.

The only thing left of his old outfit was his headband and face mask.

Then the Hokage appears before then with a cruel smirk on his face.

Everyone but Naruto cringed at this knowing his mask was going to have some kind joke to it.

"Naruto, here is your mask. You are code name kitsune" everyone floored themselves at this, including Naruto.

"Are you serious, Jiji?" he said, holding up his mask, not needing a brain to see the irony on his choice.

"I am, are you questioning your Hokage" he sais in a severe tone.

"Not al all Hokage-sama he said through his mask," he was barely able to hold back stutter.

"Good now, enjoy the party, after all, it's your birthday," he said before shunshined away.

The first thing they did as a gift was the shoulder tattoo before showing him the ropes of the anbu.

He left all his Anbu to celebrate a new member on said member birthday.

two hours later

Naruto deep in thought about his new life as an anbu while admiring his sword.

"We can start your kenjutsu noon tomorrow, Kitsune."

"Thanks, cat, so what this about squads?"

"Unlike the regular shinobi forces that are strict, four-man cells which operate on various missions anbu have up 20 members dived into four men cell depending on the mission."

"So, what squad will I be on them?"

"You'll be on my team with Tenzo and a few other, and our team name is Ro."

"That sounds cool, so when do you think I'll be ready for my first mission as an anbu?"

"Hmm, hard to say, but at least a month during that time, one of the anbu on our team will train you every day till you are at least jonin level."

"What level am I at now."

"Hmm from what the reports said and my observation you are high chunin level" Naruto was smiling from the praise of his skill as a ninja.

"Wait, do I have to keep my identity a secret?"

"For the most part, yes, but you can tell at least one person, and I have a feeling I know who" he didn't see it behind her mask, but he could tell she had a smirk.

"SHIT was supposed to meet up with Kukiko for my birthday," he said frantically.

"Don't worry, we took care of that. Kukiko is waiting at your apartment right now. I suggest you hurry if you don't want to anger her."

"Thanks, Cat senpai. I'll see you tomorrow at-wait what training field are we using?"

"Meet me back here by noon. I'll tell you the rest later."

"Hai," he said before he shunsin out of the base.

When he left, Tenzo approached Cat and asked:" so how do you think he'll do in the anbu?"

"Only time will tell."

"I know you started to see him as a little brother, so don't even try and hide it. How do you really think he'll do in anbu."

"I just hope he isn't afraid to do the unthinkable."

"Hmm, you are justified in your concerns, but from what I saw in the Hokage report when he attacks Kukiko, that won't be a problem hopefully."

"I hope your right."

With Naruto

Naruto, still in anbu gear, very carefully entered his home through a secret exit in his home through false floor tile in his room.

When he came to his living room, he saw Kukiko waiting on the couch.

That when she notices the anbu, and just before she could get a word out, Naruto removed his mask.

"Suprise"

"Naruto, what are you doing wearing anbu gear?"

"Simple the Hokage made me one" Kukiko was a little sad at this as it meant less mission with her brother.

"Seeing her concern, the Hokage said you can join too, but you have to prove yourself."

He could see the fire in her eyes at his words, "I'll be in the Anbu for sure."

"Good cause I'll be training again starting tomorrow so you'll be on your own then."

"Don't worry, I'll be an anbu in no time."

"Sure you will," he said sarcastically.

Kukiko was no stranger to his sarcasm, only pouted before her eyes landed on his mask, causing her giggle.

"What's so funny."

"Your mask, the irony is palpable" he grunted at this.

"Anyway, I don't have to be at the training ground till noon, so let celebrate my birthday."

Inside the seal

"**Old man, I'm going to kill you for making me a laughing stock**," he grunted.

* * *

**SUPRISE new chapter so soon**

**if you been following my fairy tail stories I'm going off schedule because I'm having writer's block for my two other fairy tail fics **

**guess which ones**

**the wait is over naruto has finally joined the anbu**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review **


	8. day in the life

**chapter 8 enjoy **

* * *

Its been one month since Naruto officially joined the anbu, and like he expected, his training was like nothing he has ever done before.

Naruto's first day after joining was a simple run of the mill breakdown of what is expected of the anbu and the duties.

After that was done, he spent the month doing their training regiment.

To say it was tough was an understatement.

He never felt this sore before in his life.

Thank kami, he recovers quickly and silently, Kurama.

Right now, he sparing against cat learning thew way of kenjustu.

Clang! He blocks another one of her strikes before slashing at her only to miss.

"Your getting better naruto pretty soon you sword skill will be at a respectable level."

"Thanks, senpai I know it will be some time before I can truly master this art."

"Well, I think that enough for today," they both glance at the setting sun.

"So tomorrow is my first job as an anbu, so where will I be stationed?"

"Since you so young, you'll probably be stationed at the hospital or a courier."

"A courier?"

"Basically, your job is to deliver documents for the Hokage across the land of fire or throughout the village."

"Gotta start somewhere."

"Glad you understand well I'll see you tomorrow," she shunshin away, leaving him by himself.

With the shadow clone Jutsu, her conjure up 10 clones dedicated to helping him train his wind nature.

After about an hour, he manages to work the kinks out of the great breakthrough jutsu before calling it a day.

The next day

Hokage tower

In his full anbu gear, Naruto stood before the Hokage waiting for his first set of orders.

"I hope your time in the anbu so far his been beneficial, tell me what your thought on the anbu," the Hokage said.

"The anbu training was harder than I expected, but it's manageable, and I've grown in strength and speed."

"How do you like team, Ro?"

"They seem nice and accepting of me in the brief time I've known them, but it's hard to get a read on them then again when everyone is wearing a mask, to begin with," this got a chuckle from the two.

"Ok, your first assignment is to deliver these scrolls to the various clan head throughout the village then report back for the next set of scrolls. Understood?"

"Hai," he took the scrolls in hand and shunshined away.

The first person on the list was akimischi residents who weren't too hard.

He landed at the gates of the clan compound to knock off the front doors as this was all new to him, and he didn't want to bargain.

He didn't have to wait long before choji's dad opened the door to see the pint-sized Anbu before him.

"I was wondering when you showed up I take it you have a message from the Hokage?"

"Hai," he handed him his scroll.

"Thank you, anbu" those were his departing words as he closed to door.

Naruto headed off to the next clan and continued to repeat this process till he reached the last name on the list of the Hyuga compound.

He was dreading this as he knew the kekki Genkai could sniff him out in no time.

He landed at the front gates just as he was about to knock, they opened to reveal one of the many members to greet him.

"You must be the new Anbu we heard about lord Hiashi is expecting you."

Naruto is taken back at this as he never would of guess this from a Hyuga before.

"Very well, then lead the way."

Naruto was lead to the Hyuga clan office waiting patiently after the one who leads him to hear only to knock on the door.

"You may enter," a masculine voice called out.

With as much grace as he can muster, they enter the room only to face Hiashi with his Byakugan active.

"_CRAP,_" he said mentally.

"Relax, I was curious about who this new anbu was considering he is one of its youngest members," he deactivated the Byakugan.

"Ok, then I have a message from the Hokage if that is all I will take my leave and I hope you keep my identity a secret."

"You don't have to worry about that."

He let out a sigh of relief before a new question came to mind "If you don't mind me asking why would you keep this a secret as its no secret, everyone looks down on me because of the fox."

"Well, it's quite simple really as a member of the village anbu you work under the Hokage as such to disrespect you would be to disrespect the Hokage. But this doesn't give you a free pass if you screw up very few people will come to your defense."

"Don't have to remind me?" he said before shunshin away.

Naruto landed in the Hokage office, waiting for his next orders" I've completed my task, Lord Hokage."

Both were thinking Naruto calling him by his title was going to take some time getting used to.

"Thank Kitsune I have your next set of documents, the addresses are on the scrolls."

"Will I bee doing this by myself? The reason I'm asking is I'm going out of the village. I don't want to be outmatched if I run into an enemy ninja." Hiruzen had a slight smile at this since it proved Naruto was learning.

"I suppose it would hurt to give you some backup. I'll have a member ready to go with you be at the west gate in 30 minutes to depart."

"Hai"

30 minutes later

Naruto or agent kitsune as he goes by now is waiting in nearby tree practicing on hiding his presence while he waits for his partner.

"Agent kitsune?" he looks behind his to see a fellow anbu member wearing a monkey mask.

"Yes, that is me, and you?"

"Agent monkey, I am to aid you in your delivery."

"Good I assume you have a few days of supplies then?"

"Yes, I assume you as well?"

"Hai, the first delivery is near the border with Ame, all in all, it should take up three days to complete these deliveries.

"Hai" with that they were off to border village.

Later the day

Thanks to there ninja speed, it only took them a few hours to reach their destination.

The location in question was the local commerce building.

Not wanting to give off the wrong impression, Monkey stayed out of sight, so Naruto can do his job.

Naruto shunshin in a nearby alley before sneaking in to meet up with the contact.

It didn't take him long to find the man.

"Ah you must be the courier I was told about," the older man said

"My name is agent kitsune. These are the document I was told to deliver," he placed the scroll on his desk. I will take my leave now."

"Very well then and tell the Hokage to stop by for a drink or two."

"Well, do, sir," he shunshin to his partner.

"One down five more to go monkey."

"Hai," and they were off to there next target.

It wasn't till the second deliver that Naruto realized the Hokage was sending him all over the land of fire.

It was a good thing he had back up as yesterday's battle proved he still has some way to go.

**Flashback start**

Naruto and Monkey just finished there third stop and on there a way to the fourth recipient before a sudden boom was herd.

"Damn, it looks likes someone is in trouple."

"Hai"

They followed the noise only too a large group of 20 or so bandit ransacking a village.

"Looks like I found the occasion to use these bad boys," he said, pulling out two trench knives to help channel his wind nature.

Moneky drew his sword, infusing it with fire chakra.

The two raced toward the group successfully dropping one bandit each before.

Naruto bolted towards another slitting there throat as he goes and slicing the weapons with ease.

Of course, mentally, with each bandit's life he ended, he was reminded of his first kill but after merging with his darkness.

Now he understands that some people deserve to die and that death is in the job description when you're a ninja.

He looks to Monkey, and he was fairing just as well.

That was till Naruto accidentally set off a trap that blast both of them practically sapping them of all there chakra.

"Damn, I didn't think bandits were capable of this," Monkey stated.

And it didn't help both collapsed to a knee slightly paralyzed because of the electricity coursing through there systems.

"Hehehe, I knew it was a good idea to set up that trap," a loud, gruff voice stated, making its self known.

The two anbu look to the origin of the voice to see a tall, muscular man where ninja based clothing indicated by the scratched mist ninja headband.

"Shit kitsune that Romulus, missing ninja from Kiri."

"Romulus, I heard about him when I went through the bingo book the other day he A rank correct?"

"Yeah, and I hate to say, but I don't know if we can beat him in our condition."

"I know what you mean, I can tell your still a little green like me."

"That I won't deny, but we got to figure out a way to break his hold on us."

"I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it."

"Are you absolutely sure that's the only way out of this"

"Positive as he's taking his time to reach us," he watches the man approaching them at a leisurely pace.

"Make it quick."

"Alright, _Kurama, think you can throw me some chakra_.'

"**Fine, but make it quick."  
**

Suddenly Naruto's body was enveloped in orange chakra, giving him the strength to break the man hold on him.

Romulus eye nearly bulged out of his head in the presence of this new chakra.

Free from the electricity, he bolted toward the man with his nine tails infused trench knives.

With his newfound strength, he slashes at the man who somehow manages to dodge his attacks.

He counters with his own chakra infused sword.

But that didn't deter the young anbu agent if anything he drove him further to win this battle.

"**Kit, I'm using my chakra to replenish your so you can use you wind Nature to slice through his sword and end this battle**."

"Whatever takes to win, I guess."

Naruto dodged his next slash before backflipping short ways to revert to his usual chakra before infusing his wind nature.

"Now ita time to end this," he charged at the man who brought his sword down on his, which he easily dodged before jumping overhead, slashing his neck before landing.

With the man dropped dead, he went to work dispelling the electric trap and strangely found it quite easy to do.

"Thanks, kitsune I don't know what I could have done if it wasn't for the fox."

"Don't mention it, but this fight proves I still have a long way to go."

"Same for me, and when did you get the trench knives."

"A week ago, a jonin from a previous mission gave them to me as a gift to better utilized my wind nature."

"What about your sword?"

"I still use it as the knives are more for enclosed spaces where the sword I use for high-speed slash attacks like assassination."

"Since when did you do assassination request?"

"I haven't, but cat trained me to use it that way as my katsu skills are at best just under respectable."

"Yep, that's cat for ya."

"Well, now we have a reward to collect when this is all over."

"Yes, we do, by the way, what was the reward anyway?"

"A-ranked missing ninja, I think his reward is 10,000 Ryo as he is a low priority target."

"Hmm, well, we better get going then."

"Hold it, are you sure you can continue since we were pretty much sapped of all our chakra?"

"I'm fine," he said, trying to stand up, but Naruto wasn't buying it since the Monkey was still shaking in the legs.

"No, your not. You can barely stand so well stay here for the night to recover out strength."

"Fine," it was at this time all the villagers worked up the courage to approach the two anbu.

After a somewhat lengthy conversation, the two were treated to a free room and food for the night for stopping the bandits.

**Flashback end**

The night at that village was just what they needed to recharge their battery as conveniently a merchant entered later that night you had some food pills on hand.

It took some convincing from the town people despite the protest from Naruto and Monkey, they didn't need it but ultimately failed.

"Hopefully, these food pills will come in handy in the future kitsune."

"I'm sure they will as were anbu on that note I have to up my training when we get back to the village."

"Same here don't want to fall for another trap like that."

The rest of the trip was uneventful except for this strange feeling washed over Naruto when they were nearing the land of lighting for there last stop.

Later that day, Kurama told him that feeling was from the eight tails.

When they finally made it back to the village, it was nearing sundown.

They stopped by the Hokage tower giving the old man their report before also claiming the reward of Romulus.

Split between them 5000 ryo for each of them.

This is where Naruto would have gone home, but Monkey invited him to a bar with the few other anbu members.

It wouldn't hurt to get to know his fellow anbu members.

First, they got out of there anbu uniforms, and the agent by the name of monkey real name was Zeke.

He had shoulder-length brown hair with leaf headband on with the usual ninja attire.

As for naruto, he went with his pre anbu outfit.

Zeke lead him to a restaurant in what is considered by some the redlight district called iron rock bar,

It was built into the side of the Hokage monument, allowing for a colder place to store alcohol.

It was also at this time he learned Zeke was 15 years old.

When they made it, they sat in a corner, giving their orders.

Zeke orders a steak and grilled rice with some water.

Naruto's order ramen was trying different ramen was a hobby of his.

"So how long have you been in the anbu Zeke," he said in a hushed tone.

"Hey, relax, this bar is used mainly by anbu, so no need to be discreet with that information."

"So how long have you been in the anbu?"

"Year and a half."

"Really that long, so what is it like being a member for so long?"

"Nothing much, the most significant difference between the anbu and the regular forces we only do B rank and above as far as a mission are concerned if it's outside the village.

"what about D or C-ranks" he silently was happy he didn't have to do the Dreaded D-rank missions.

"We do C-ranks on occasion when the need arises, but that only when it one anbu agent doing it."

"So C-ranks are solo missions for anbu agents."

"Yes, anything else you'd like to ask?"

What about inside the village beside courier work?"

"Mostly security along the village walls or hospital you know to help keep the peace."

"Hmm, that honestly sounds a little boring."

"You have no idea, but its better than nothing."

It was at this time their food arrived, they ate ina comfortable silence.

They were approached by what he can assume, are their fellow anbu agents plus one jonin.

One had long purple hair which naruto deduced as agent Cat and the other had a metal headband that framed his face with almond-shaped eyes.

And lastly, the one-eyed ninja with gray hair.

"Sup Yugao and Yamato and Kakashi, what brings you here?" Zeke asked.

"We just wanted to see how our new member is fairing in the corps," Yugao said

"We just got back from a mission delivering messages for the Hokage all over the land of fire," Naruto said with a sigh.

"Did you have any problems?" Kakashi asked

"We had to deal with some bandits than a missing ninja, but nothing we couldn't handle."

"Please tell us more," Yamato informed.

Naruto and Zeke made some room for them to sit down as to go into detail from there mission outside the village.

Yugao sat next to Naruto, and Kakashi and Yamato sat next to Zeke.

"Wow, your pretty lucky you made it out ok," the one eyes ninja added.

"You can say that again, and it served as a reminder we need to get stronger right Zeke."

"Hai" was his response.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Naruto had to ask to take the tension of him.

For the next few hours, they talked about the recent mission.

Kakashi talked about getting a genin squad that he proceed to fail.

Yamato mentions something about some new recruits getting training for the corps.

And Yugao talked about her date with a chunin named Hayate and the latest mission on escorting caravan through the rough train.

Seeing that it was getting late, naruto said his goodbyes before calling it a night.

The next day

Luckily for Naruto, the Hokage gave him a few days off to get some training to prevent someone from getting the drop on him again.

The training in question was detecting paper bomb his clone planted on hopes of not walking into another trap.

Of course, the paper bombs were low yield, so he didn't have to worry about getting hurt or anything.

Using the trick kakashi taught him, he was able to detect what he would say are hot spots for chakra.

Why? Simple paper bombs requires chakra for the explosive to go off.

By concentrating his chakra webs, he could find small concentrations of chakra.

Sadly its easier said than done because other living creatures naturally have chakra of there own.

After his training period was done, he was able to detect smaller concentrations of chakra but will take him some time to fine-tune it.

Now he was off to get another mission from the Hokage.

He stood before the Hokage in his anbu gear, waiting for his next assignment.

"Ready for my next assignment, Lord Hokage."

"Kitsune, I'm assigning you to a week-long period to the hospital patrol."

"Hai," he said before heading off to the hospital.

When he got there, he was sent to another anbu who is in charge of hospital duty.

Kitsune, you are to hide in the rafters in the ceiling and watch for any suspicious activity to prevent or stop on civilian conflict pose to the staff and or it patients."

"Hai" his first post was the front lobby with one other anbu agent named hawk.

He sat the watch for several hours.

He had to admit he wanted some conflict since it didn't take long to grow bored with this task.

"Doesn't anything exciting happen here ?" he said to himself.

"Not really most anbu take this time to catch up on some sleep or play games like shogi to sharpen their minds," hawk answered.

"Shogi?"

"Yes, you never played?"

"I've heard of it from some old times but never bothered to learn."

"Well, you in luck, I just so happen to have board and pieces on hand" he pulled out a scroll before poof a shogi board, and pieces appeared.

"Woah, how did you do that?"

"What the seal? That's fuinjutsu or sealing it quite handy when you need to carry a lot of gear.

"Think you can show me?"

"Maby, but I'm not the best I only know enough to hold my shogi board and pieces, so you want to play?"

"I've never played before, so I don't know where to begin."

"Don't worry, I'll show you."

For the next hour, Naruto learned the ways of the game called shogi.

"I'll have to get me a set of shogi to play with you guys."

"You can have this set."

"Really?"

"Yes, I have a few other sets at home."

"Ok, but can you teach me how to seal it back up."

"Sure, but let play a few games first."

For the remainder of there shift, Naruto and hawk played shogi, and Naruto lost every game.

"This is turning out to be harder than I thought," he said, scratching his head.

"Believe it or not, I'm not very good either, but you just happen to be a beginner so lucky me," Naruto let out a snort at this comment.

When their shift was over, Naruto Hawk met up at HQ, where he was taught the ways of sealing or rather how to seal the shogi board and pieces.

"If you want to learn more about sealing or shogi, there are few books in the library you can check out or ask around for someone to teach you."

"I'll keep that in mind" with that, they went there separate way as tomorrow Naruto would be on the second floor of the hospital for the remainder of the week.

Three days later

Naruto setting in the rafter on the first floor when a civilian managed to fight his way past the nurses because they wouldn't let him see his son.

Now he had the excitement he was craving and proceed to tackles the man to the ground using his chakra unfused foot to keep the man at by.

"Calm down there oldtimer you son is fine he just needs rest and you causing a racket isn't helping," he commanded.

But the man just scoffed at his word and tried to force his way up but fail as Naruto was joined by another anbu keeping him in place.

They didn't have to wait long as the nurses were able to administer a sedative to knock him out cold.

He was handed to some jonin to handle disciplinary action.

Unfortunately, that was the only excitement Naruto got for that week.

This went on for three months on end, going to the Hokage getting knew orders anywhere from courier work to hospital details.

Or his now favorite guard duties for caravan carrying much-needed supplies to keep the village running.

He also did a lot of training with the other members of team Ro increasing his strength and speed to that of a jonin.

Course the training was hell, and he learned he has a knack for fuinjutsu, his kenjutsu was brought up to a standard that made cat senpai proud.

Right now, at this moment, he waiting in Anbu HQ, hoping Kukiko was accepted as a member of the villages Anbu.

He is pacing back and forth while Cat sat on a nearby bench, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly the door opens, revealing his sister in all but blood wearing the anbu uniform with a big smile on her face.

And behind her in the Hokage holding her mask.

"Kukiko this day forward as a member of the anbu you granted the code name trout with this fish mask. Now everyone lets give her an anbu welcome."

Cheers could be heard all around as they celebrated another member.

Of course, the first to congratulate her was Naruto giving her massive thumbs up.

"Thanks, Naruto, and I promise not to let anyone down," she said with glee.

"Kukiko, would you like to join team Ro and looks like we get to train together now."

"Yes, I plan on showing how far I've come."

* * *

**if you haven't followed me on twitter or a fan of my other fic **

**I took February off from writing to recharge my batteries**

**and man did i need it**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	9. kidnapping

**chapter 9 enjoy**

* * *

It has been three days since Kukiko joined anbu.

Naruto couldn't be happier to work alongside his sister, but that also scared him.

It was oblivious to him knowing the risks that are in the job description.

Right now, there are sparing as her ninja skills need to be brought up to speed and fast.

Naruto is using his trench knives to get better equipped to them.

As for kukiko.

She was using water from a jug around her waist for the water whip jutsu.

She had a long way to go before she can summon water from thin air.

They've been sparing for the past few hours as he tries to increase her stamina and chakra reserves.

But the sun was starting to set, forcing them to call it a day.

"Looks were done for the day Kukiko."

"Fine beside, I'm reaching my limit anyway."

"I have a mission tomorrow, so you'll have to train by yourself."

"OK, want to come back to my place for the night?"

"Sure wouldn't hurt."

Kukiko did not live with Naruto considering his home was meant for one person.

Her place was now in an anbu apartment as up till she joined anbu. She has been living with the sarutobi clan.

When they finally made it, the apartment was about as big as Naruto's, but this one was nicer and not partly run down like his,

"Who are your neighbors if you don't mind me asking as I rarely come here with mission getting in the way?"

"That would be Cat to my right and Anko to my left."

"OK, I can see a cat being your neighbor, but why Anko?"

"T&I not that far away. That's why and Anko not all bad minus her Dango addiction."

"Oh, look who we have here," a third voice rang.

The two look to the origin to see Anko in the flesh staring them down.

"Hi Anko," Naruto said

"What is paint sized anbu like you doing here?"

"Wanted to check out my sister's new place since joining the anbu."

"Well, since your here, mind helping me out."

"NO! I am not buying you Dango" he put his arm in an X shaped to illustrate his point,

"Oh come on please, it be just this once?" she said, seductive tone this sent a shiver down the brother and sister pair at her forcefulness.

Suddenly Naruto was brought into a bone-crushing hug, but who else cat "I will not let you corrupt my little brother Anko."

She couldn't see it through the mask, but Anko could feel the smug grin on Naruto's face.

"Fine, I'll find someone else. I think Kurenai just got back from a mission," she shunshin soon after.

"Thank nee-chan, don't know what would happen if you didn't stop her," he said

"Not a problem Naruto now what are you doing here?"

"Came to see Kukiko place since joining the anbu."

"Oh well, I better not hold you up then."

For the next few hours, Naruto hung out with Kukiko in her new apartment before heading home.

When he finally made it home, he took off all his gear before collapsing on his bed for the night.

But unlike most nigh tonight, he has yet another staredown with Kurama.

**In the seal**

"**What do you want kit?**"

"As I'm sure you know, my superiors have an interest in me controlling your power. But we both know you will never give it to me willingly."

He was expecting some sarcastic comment but was met with silence causing him to take a second look.

"Wait, you can't be considering this!"

"**Who said I was giving you anything**!"

"That's the Kurama I know, but why the pause?"

"**You can have my power. All you have to do is undo this seal**," the fox said with a smug voice.

"Not happening even if I had the sealing formula."

"**Are you saying you thought about it**?"

"Beyond a THOUGHT, no, I haven't."

"**I didn't hear you denying, your just like everyone else seeing me as nothing more than a battery,**" he scoffed.

"I didn't mean it like that. I said I thought about it, but the risk outway the benefit since there would be nothing stopping you from going on a rampage!"

"**Sweet freedom, I can almost smell you!**" he said aloud, ignoring his container.

"OK, let restart this conversation, my superiors. I want me to control your power beyond a simple gets out of jail free card when the chips are down.

"**You have to be weak-minded to always rely on someone else's power**."

"I was thinking the same thing really as I'm stubborn when it comes to that" the cause both to chuckle at this.

"**You have my attention, so what do you prepose keep in mind this seal is separating us**."

I know, and because of that, when I am forced to use your power. I'm under your _influence_," Kurama chuckles at that.

"**OK, kit, I'm starting to understand**" he wouldn't admit it to him, but over the past few months, since Naruto went one tail, he slowly started to care for the boy.

It was mainly because he was actively trying to communicate, trying to pry any information about him.

Even though it often ends in verbal fights leading to the silence between them.

"Good, so how should we proceed from here?"

"**I suppose it wouldn't hurt to train you in my power at the very least I get to some quality entertainment. Seeing you and your friends try and fail, especially the old-timers**."

A shiver ran down his spine at the foxes comment by he couldn't stop the chuckles from causing headaches for the village elder.

From his time in the anbu, he learned the village elders aren't too fond of him, especially the one in the bandages.

"So … ah, when do we start?"

"**After your mission, just to make it clear this isn't a handout you gonna have to work hard, I look forward to your misery hehe**."

Naruto could only sweat drops at this before going off to dreamland,

The next day

When Naruto woke up, he had a pounding headache, "stupid fox," he mumbled under his breath.

This always happened when he talks to him when he usually should be sleeping.

It drains a lot of mental energy when his mind and body are supposed to be in recovery mode.

He drags himself to the kitchen, making him some eggs and toast with a glass of milk before putting on his gear.

He shunshin to the Hokage tower.

"Ready for my mission Jiji," he said on his knee sneaking in his nickname when he can

Hiruzen had a slight chuckle "ah yes kitsune, your mission is to stop some bandits near a hot spring hotel near the border. Bandits have been found kidnapping women for some unknown purpose. We suspect slavery."

"OK, but doesn't this seem like a mission for a regular ninja team, not anbu?"

"Normally, you be corrected, but every time we send in a team, they disappear without a trace. I'm hoping by sending in a single ninja of the anbu, they won't notice a snake in the grass."

"I assume I'm doing this alone?"

"Yes, for fear they'll catch on to us and go into hiding once more" he handed him a scroll with the location and mission detail.

"Hai, I'll be back as soon as I can" with those words said, he shunshin to his apartment to gather supplies.

With his supplies sealed in storage scroll, he was off he diced to leave in the dead on the night as to not arouse suspicion from the villagers.

Word was starting to spread that Naruto was possibly a ninja, no thanks to his short stature.

Others thought he finally died or left the village, they had no idea of the truth.

The rumor mill was a pain when it came to him.

The next day

It took the whole day, and all through the night to reach his destination, he would have stopped for some rest, but he needed to training for sleep deprivation.

That and Kurama reluctantly helped keep him awake, but that doesn't mean he was tired.

In fact, he was nearing his limit, but fortunately, the hotel was not too far off as he could smell the hot spring.

He stopped just shy of leaving the tree line to look like a civilian for this mission.

When he finally stepped out, he was wearing black pants and sandals with an orange hoodie.

He walked up to the receptionist and asked for a room.

"Aren't you a little young to be on your kid?" she said

"I'm meeting up with relative here should be here for a few days" he held up Gama-chan, quickly changing the women's mind.

"Here, your room key hope you have a nice stay here."

"Thank you," with the key in hand, he found his room and collapsed on the bed, intending to make up for the sleep he lost.

He arrives at 8 A.M when he finally woke up is was 6 P.M.

"Right time to do some recon" he put a do not disturb sign on the door, and left shadow clone encases anyone decided to ignore the warning.

He put on his anbu gear fading into the shadows making sure no one would see him. After all, he on a mission.

For the next day, he scouted out the hotel looking for any and all hidden allies, rooms, or spaces in the walls.

Then he checked the forest out see for any trails leading to and from the hotel that wasn't the main road.

After checking around, he found nothing, this was going to be difficult to solve by himself.

"_Maybe they have a secret tunnel?_" he thought to himself.

It would make sense or there just really good at covering there tracks their way this mission was going to take longer then he thought.

It was getting late, so he decided to call it a day to get some food.

But before that, he sent out some shadow clones in case he missed something or the slavers in question decided to make there move.

He found his way to the restaurant section and ordered up some ramen as it a hobby to taste new kinds.

And like he expected, it wasn't as good as ichiraku, but it was respectable in his opinion.

Since this was a hot spring hotel, he might as well check out the springs.

He found himself in the men's section, sinking down to his nose in the water, letting all his aches and pain wash away.

This felt great to him as he rarely got the opportunity to relax since joining the anbu.

He stayed and soaked there for a good 45 minutes before calling it a night.

He put his clothes back on, and just as he left the door of the men's section, he herds a scream from the women section.

Thinking this was the bandit making there move, he swung into action.

When he finally made, he didn't see any bandits.

Just some old guy in a red kimono laying face first on the ground with a bloody nose with a woman standing over him with a fist in hand.

"Great first job by myself, and I have to deal with a pervert," he said to himself.

He walks over the still bleeding form of man "is this pervert causing you any trouble, ma'am?"

"He was peeping on the ladies, and I managed to catch him just before I took a dip in the spring."

He began poking the man hoping to get some kind of reaction, it didn't take long for him to gather his wits.

When he finally stood up, he was shaking slightly as the woman emphasized her fist before retreating to the hot spring.

"Alright, old-timer, don't you know its rude to peep on women!"

"I wasn't peeping. It was research!"

"What kind of research requires peeping on women, what's your name perv? Not that it matters."

"I am Jiraiya, the toad mountain sage!"

"Whatever you say pervy sage," the sage grunted at his comment.

"So what your name, kid?"

"Why should I tell you!" he looked away from the man.

"**Naruto, do you know who that is!**"

"_What it matter, he's a perv, and I have a mission to do!"  
_

"**As much as it pains me to say this, he is Jiraya, one of the three legendary Sannin. As in former students of the third Hokage, surely you know of them after being in the anbu**."

_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! He one of them, guess I can trust him with my identity."  
_

"**He holds the toad contract meaning you can get the sealing formula and let me free. allowing us to sow the seeds of chaos and discord HAHAHA!**"

"_I thought we were past that?"_

"**I can dream, can't I**."

Facing the pervy sage before him," I just remember your one of the sannin, meaning you're a member of the Konoha. My name is Naruto Uzumaki member of the village anbu," he said.

Jiraiya manages to hide his shock expression as their boy before he is his godson. If he hasn't figured it out yet, he might be able to clean the bad blood between them.

"YOU an anbu, I doubt it, kid?"

"You want proof to follow me then," he took off into the treeline far away from prying eyes.

The old sage follows him as he needed proof to know if his godson is all talk.

When he finally reached the kid, he was in his anbu gear with the kitsune mask handing off the side of his head.

He was again dumbfounded at this.

He was also slightly angry with the Hokage that he would let his godson into the anbu black ops.

"OK, kids, I believe you now why would the Hokage send a pipsqueak like you on a mission all alone?"

Using all his will power to keep his anger in check," I was tasked by the Hokage to track down and eliminate bandits. They have been kidnapping women around here".

"Really, what have you found so far, kid?"

"Nothing, its almost they have a way to cover their tracks as if they know we're coming for them."

With a thinking pose, Jiraiya started brainstorming ideas on how to find them and how they would know ninja are here. "That's it!"

"What!"

"I think I know why you haven't found them yet."

"OK, spill it?"

"When I was doing my research."

"You mean peeping."

"For the last time its research anyway, there was no way any of my research subjects could know I was there, but somehow that women found me."

"Are you saying that woman was with the BANDITS!"

"Looks that way, kid, but we won't know till we find her."

"Then what are we waiting for!" he tried to sprint back to the hotel only to be yanked back by Jiraiya.

"Hold it, kid, you may be anbu, but we gotta be smart about this, for all we know she may be innocent but we won't know till we do some investigating"

"Right sorry about that," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"_At least he uses that brain of his unlike his father when he was training under me. _First, we have to find her.."

"And no peeping for you!"

"Fine, I assume you know the shadow clone jutsu as a member of the anbu?"

"Yes, how many should I create?"

"Five would be good."

"Hai" five bloom of smoke later and five anbu clad Naruto's appeared.

"You five remember the women from earlier. We need to find her and make sure she isn't an enemy aiding the bandit to dismiss!" the shadow clones bolted off into different directions.

"What about us?" he asked.

"While your clone looks for our target, let head back in town to see if we can't dig up some leads. Oh, and you need to change your outfit."

With a quick change in uniform, Naruto was in his civilian outfit, ready to continue the mission.

"Let's go," the two ninjas headed back to the hotel.

When they made it back, Naruto followed Jiraiya to even mush to his dismay but didn't complain too much.

The found a spot near the bar Naruto stayed at his table waiting for any information his clone dug up. At the same time, Jiraiya used his _skills _to try and dig up information on his end.

By the time one hour has passed, naruto had regained the information his clones found, and to his luck, he learned of a shady man near the hot springs.

When we told this to the sage, he learned there has been some shady figure gawking around the hot springs as well.

As for the woman from earlier, she sadly in the mix of things.

"So, what have you learned on your end Naruto?"

There some shady individuals near the hot spring, and the woman from earlier was with them and you?"

"Same for me now, let's stop this bandit before any more innocent women, and girls are captured."

With there superior ninja skills, they faded into the shadows.

They found the woman from earlier standing by herself near an ally.

"Ready naruto?"

"Yes, pervy sage," he says with his anbu gear on

He summons ten clones, and on Jiraiya's mark, they descended down on the duo.

Thanks to there superior number and skills, they quickly apprehended the man and woman before shunshin away from the hotel.

Back in his anbu gear, he walked up to the man," spill it, we know your part of the bandit group!"

The man in question whore a dark cloak with brown pant black boot with a gray shirt and sword on his side.

The woman from earlier was where a black kimono with black shocker and dagger on her side.

"I said, spill it!" Naruto said, having a kunai to the man Neck.

"Fine, we are responsible for the kidnappings."

"Never thought we be caught be a kid and old man," the woman said with venom.

"OK little girl, why are you involved in all this," Jiraiya said fiercely.

"I want to be the most beautiful woman in the world, and by kidnapping other girls, I could make sure of that."

"Bullshit, there has to be more to it than that!" Naruto put more force on the kunai, starting to draw a little blood.

"Fine, we sell them off for a small fortune to some missing ninja for test subjects in exchange. He would help me stay young forever."

"Is she telling the truth" Naruto demanded

"Yes, she is."

"Who's the buyer" Jiraiya demanded to have a strong feeling who it might be.

"Orochimaru," the woman said.

"I was afraid of that."

"Damnit! Where are the girls who haven't been sold yet."

Naruto was starting to losing his patients.

There is a hidden cave half a klick from here hidden by a bolder, but there are more of us there doubt they would let you set them free.

"Oh, they will, after all, I'm Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin," he said slight chuckle.

The two prisoners faces paled at this revelation.

"Please let us go. We won't cause you any trouble!" the man said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry, that's not how the world works Kitsune mind sending some clones to get the local authorities."

"With pleasure," poof 2 clones appeared before spring off.

5 minutes later

The local authorities and took the two bandits in custody.

"Now let find the others" the sage stated

"Hai"

It didn't take them long to find the hideout and quickly dispatch of them before letting go about 10 girls and woman free.

The next day.

Naruto woke up with the shinning sun on his face, and beside him snoring loudly was in his eyes the pervy sage one of the legendary sannin.

"Old man, wake up its morning."

"Five more minutes," he groaned.

"Fine," while the pervy sage was sleeping Naruto, got his gear together, preparing to leave.

When Jiraiya finally got up, Naruto was in full uniform, waiting on his.

"What do you want a kid?"

"The Hokage would want me to tell him I found you, so I suggest you return to the village with me," he said politely.

"I suppose I have intel to deliver to him anyway."

"Hai"

Two days later

Naruto walked through the front gate in his anbu gear with the pervy sage beside him.

This got looks from all around him, mostly aimed at Jiraiya.

The quickly made it to the Hokage tower, Naruto was the first to give his report.

Just as he was about to leave, Hiruzen asked him to stay.

"So what is it old man?" the sannin said, getting the ear of all anbu present.

With since smirk, "I thought you might want to spend time with your godson Naruto and as his code name is kitsune.

The silence was all there was in the room. Then a loud noise could be heard from all over the village originating from the Hokage tower.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME THIS PERVERT IS MY GODFATHER! AND YOU, YOU LEFT ME BE MYSELF ALL THESE YEARS. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAD TO GO THROUGH!" it took both Cat and Tenzo to hold Naruto back from harming the sannin.

The sannin in question had a sheepish grin on his face and an evil smile for Hiruzen.

"Now now Naruto calm down, he had his reason one being our spymaster his network require his most of his attention so he would have to time to do it.

"YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS HE IS, THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME WAS I HAD ONE WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

"I should have, I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk dividing his attention, but now that you're ninja, I felt it was right since he can now train you to make up for all the lost time.

Naruto finally cooled off at this "fine but is trout still in the village, or is she on a mission?"

"She still in the village at the usual training ground if I'm not mistaken."

"Sweet can't wait to tell her about my mission," he shunshin away.

"OK who's trout and why is Naruto so excited about her wait does naruto have a lady friend?" he said the last part with a little too much glee.

"Yes, he does she the same age, their sibling in all buy blood go look for your self if you don't believe me."

"I might just do that, but here's what I've gathered, and that job you sent him on unfortunately Orochimaru was involved in it."

"Let me see for my self," he took the scroll from his student to read the report.

With Naruto

When he finally made it, he carefully watches his sister practice her jutsu.

"_Come on, focus, you can do this, Kukiko," _she thought to herself.

Using all her chakra, she was determined to be the next water jutsu master of Konoha, better than the second Hokage.

In quick succession, she did all the hand signs brought forth as much water as she could.

When she finally opened her eyes, she happy and surprised to see she did it.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a lot only about enough to make one water whip.

"Nice job, Kukiko. I knew you could do it."

She grew a massive smile as she faced her brother" thank Naruto, unfortunately, it wasn't a lot, and it took all my chakra to do so" she looked to the water whip in hand.

"Even so that impressive to pull off!"

"So how was your mission Naruto?"

"It was fine right, Naruto," a new voice said.

She looks to her brother, who had a bored expression before finding the source to find a tall old guy with a white hair and red kimono outfit "who are you?"

* * *

**ok that it for this chapter everyone **

**I hope everyone staying happy and healthy with the coronavirus running around **

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	10. training part 2

**chapter 10 enjoy**

* * *

"Me, I'm the legendary sannin Jiraiya the toad mountain sage!" He shouts

"Never heard of you" Jiraiya floored Himself at this.

"You never heard of the three legendary sannin?"

"Kukiko, I mind if I explain?"

"Go for it."

Naruto gave the perv a crash course history lesson on the girl before him.

"Hey, maybe you know something about her Kekkei Genkai?" This gets Kukiko attention, hoping to learn more about her past.

"I'll need a demonstration first if you mind."

Natsu handed her some food pills that she gratefully accepted pop one in her mouth.

"Give me a few minutes, please."

"Take as much as you need, I'm just as curious as you two."

"_I should use that new jutsu I learned the other day."  
_

She stands next to the river, gathering all her chakra before doing a sequence of hand signs.

"Water style water fist jutsu!" Getting a proud smirk from Natsu and a shock expression from Jiraiya.

Just as she called out the jutsu, water from the river raced only to spiral around her before molder to her as she formed two giant arms and a fist of water.

She used these arms like a gorilla with its own and held her up in the air before going back down, letting up her head.

"There's more" she jumps in the river to submerge down to her waist as the water arms and hand shift.

She stands on the water with the water arms and fist, shadowing her arm movements.

Unfortunately, this display didn't last long as the last of her chakra was used up.

All the water above her head came down on top of her drenching her in water.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" All she got in response was straight up laughter from her to patrons.

"Sorry, Kukiko, but that was too funny," he said before collapsing on the ground in a laughing fit.

"Ok, I went a little overboard with my chakra use, but my point still stands!" She shouted triumphantly, banging her fist to her chest with her head held high.

"Kukiko, have you always been this gifted in water jutsu?"

"Yes, that's why I never went to the academy, fearful my power could get out of hand."

"Tell me Kukiko have your jutsu ever felt easier or stronger when the moon is out."

"YES, actually, when I would sneak out, I would use the light of the moon to find the training ground. I always noticed my water manipulation was enhanced somehow. I just thought it was because I could focus better with no one around."

"I think you might be a member of the Gessui clan of village hidden in the mist."

"Gessui?" They said in unison

"Gessui, it means moon water. This clan specializes in water manipulation. But the jutsu they were famous for was the water golem jutsu."

"Water golem?"

Jiraiya sat down, pulling out a scroll and ink, signaling them to sit down.

With his brush in hand, he drew an illustration of the water golem as humanoid in shapes encasing the user.

"This was their specialty jutsu. Very powerful and very deadly."

"What made it so deadly, Pervy sage."

"Will you stop calling me that"

"No, continue."

"Whatever, anyway, what made this so deadly was it done correctly, the user was practically impervious to all water style jutsu."

"How is something like that possible?"

"Here's an example of its potential, let's say a powerful ninja is using the water prison jutsu on a comrade." He eyes them down, making sure they are paying attention. "Those who can master this jutsu can Take control of the water. They can free Comrade or turn it against the caster. But I must warn you Kukiko this is no easy task and it could take you years to learn"

"I understand, pervy sage."

"Not you two," Naruto broke out into hysterical laughter.

"What you get for being a pervert, so what are you doing here anyway?"

Ignoring the pervert comment, "the old man said you might be here and….figure I make up the times I wasn't there in the form of training!. Come on, you have to like that?"

Naruto just stared at him with a bored expression thinking over the pervy sage off "fine."

"_Yes! Who knows I might be able to show him the ways to women when he gets older."  
_

Elsewhere

Yugao was enjoying her day off when suddenly her pervert instinct was set off.

"someone trying to corrupt my little brother, could it be kakashi no he not that stupid but who?"

With naruto

"So what first pervy sage?"

"First and foremost, I want to see what I'm working with," he pulls out a kunai knife.

Knowing what he meant, he pulls out his own kunai knife.

"Time to show me what you got to squirt."

Two hours later

A mildly exhausted Jiraiya stood, and one end and very worn out naruto stood on the other.

"Color me impressed."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your skills with your sword are nothing to be shy about to along with you, jutsu."

"Ok, now that you've seen what I can do, what is my first lesson then?"

"Considering the shape your in will be waiting till you're all rested up, they will begin."

"Assuming I don't get a mission after this"

"Hmm, I may be able to pull a few strings so you can have time to train under my guidance!"

"Sure whatever you say, pervy sage," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

The toad sage didn't show it, but he cringed from naruto words "_great he's just like his mother with that tone of voice._" He then shunshined away in a poof of smoke.

"I'm gonna head home Kukio. I'll see you around."

"Ok, then I'll be practicing my jutsu for the next few days if you need me."

"Hai," he usually would have shunshined away, but he was nearly out of chakra to pull that off.

So he was forced to walk home.

Thankfully the pervy sage didn't completely destroy his uniform; it was just a little tattered here and there but enough to keep his identity a secret.

Speaking that because very few know of his status as an anbu, he was forced to use his secret trap door.

The secret entrance to the building is hidden by a false door. a

The door in question is at the bottom of the building in the alley.

Making sure no peeping eyes are on him, he released the seal of the wall allowing him to pull it aside before closing it behind him.

He reseals the door, so the people of the village are none the wiser.

He was now in the underbelly of his apartment complex.

He silently crawls to the center support beam of the building, revealing a small shaft used primarily by ninja.

He ascends upward from post to post until he reaches the top.

He swiftly found his apartment secret entrance opening it up to close it behind him only to collapse on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

The next day

After getting some much-needed breakfast, he was met with the pervy sage sitting on his window frame.

"What do you want, pervy sage?"

"Will you stop calling me that"

"No"

"Since you're not busy today, let's do some training toad style!"

"Ah, how often is this training going to be?"

"Once to twice a week when you're not on missions, why?"

"Just wondering. _Did you hear that kurma, we might have some time for our special training after all."  
_

"**Good, make sure he teaches you the summoning jutsu and quick!"  
**

_"I'm not letting you out of your cage."  
_

"**Do you have to crush my hopes**."

"_Yes, as I'm pretty sure Jiji has filled him in on our relationship, and I don't want to jeopardize my chance at signing the toad contract, ok!"  
_

"**Fine, just don't dilly dally!**"

"_Whatever you say…."_

Naruto looks to toad sannin before nodding.

"Good now, get dressed, make it snappy."

Naruto quickly got into his training gear, which was simple grey pants and shirt, not including his chain mail and plate to protect from stabs.

He also made sure to wear his face mask and bandana, can't take chances when all villagers hate your guts.

"Ready?"

"Yes, pervy sage."

The sage grabbed hold of him, shunshined away.

They found themselves back in the training field.

"So, what's first on the agenda?"

"First, I gotta ask, what is your chakra nature?"

"Wind, why?"

"Just making sure, and I assume you know a few wind style jutsu?"

"Yeah, I know great breakthrough air bullets and lace my kunai, sword, and shuriken with wind chakra...oh and these" he pulls out his two trench knives.

Being only a kid, the was Tailored to his small hands.

"Impressive for squirt" Naruto Just grunted at his comments.

"So, why do you want to know?"

With a smirk, "have you thought about creating your own?"

"Yes, I have, but I don't know where to start."

"Based on what you said, you're master chakra nature at least for wind, but what do you know about chakra form."

"Not much I'm afraid, as the concept is alien to me even though I'm in the anbu."

"That where will begin any questions."

"Yeah, can you teach me seals?"

"Ok, but why?"

"I want to increase my skill set."

"Ok, then."

For the remainder of the day, Jiraiya trained him in the art of seals and to his surprisingly adept at it for having no prior experience.

"_Just like her mother, ok_ then since you want to learn seals will spend half our time teaching you seals. the rest will be various chakra exercises in teaching you the basics of chakra form."

The next day Naruto had the whole day to himself, and that meant training with Kurama.

He used several barrier seals he learned from the pervy sage yesterday so no one would get the wrong idea about him using Kurama chakra.

With seals in place, naruto did into the lotus position going to the seal.

He stood before the giant cage, "so what first?"

Staring him down with his giant red-eye, "**first, let's see how well you do with a small amount of my power**" Naruto was suddenly flooded with the vile red chakra.

When he finally comes back to reality, he runs to a nearby river and sees his body covered in a cloak of chakra.

His body had all the telltale signs of his power, red-eye, wild hair and thicken whisker marks.

Off the bat, he can feel the anger of the fox coursing through his veins.

Knowing how crazy he can be from the few times he used his power before he focused his mind on retaining some semblance of sanity.

After about half a minute, his whole world felt more apparent to him.

He could see things more clearly, hear something he couldn't hear before, and so on.

With his newfound strength, he punched the ground with great force shattering the earth beneath him.

"Calm yourself, Naruto," he said to himself.

He could hear a faint chuckle from Kurama.

Clearly enjoying him try and fail to keep some semblance of sanity with using his power.

Unable to control his rage influence, he let out a howl creating a small shockwave splintering a small tree across his path.

"_That could be useful_."

"**Gaki likes what he sees, maybe there is hope for you yet!**"

Naruto just rolls his eye at that comment before testing the rest of his capability in this form.

Unfortunately, this form didn't last long, only about 20 minutes max before all the chakra was used up.

"_I think I'm gonna call it for the day, Kurama, that took a lot more out of me than I thought_."

"**Fine, will continue this tomorrow**."

After about an hour of resting, naruto managed to get the strength to get back on his feet to head home for the day.

Unknown to him, the whole ordeal was witnessed by the Hokage through his crystal ball.

_"I hope Naruto doesn't bite more than he can chew with this training."  
_

The next day

Naruto in full anbu gear went to a ninja library looking for any books on wind style jutsu.

"**I see someone interesting with that shockwave attack!**"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be that could prove useful in the future, and I don't want to risk my identity being exposed."

"**Hmm**"

After about an hour od searching, he only found one book. It was about the chakra network, which was the closeted thing he could find thus far.

"_Damn, this is proving harder than I thought_."

It was then another anbu caught his attention, codename lion.

"What are you doing here, kitsune. You don't look like the kind of person to be in a library?"

"Normally, I don't, but I'm looking for anything that can help with my wind Nature."

"Oh, mind explaining further?"

"As I'm sure you know, the higher up are interested in me working with my tenant. I did some training yesterday. One ability that caught my eye, I was able to release powerful shockwaves. I think I can replicate that with my chakra, so I don't have to rely on him every time."

"Shock wave! I can see how the wind may be able to help with that, considering the fox has incredible levels of chakra."

"You have any idea, all I found was this book on the chakra network."

"Well, from what you describe releasing a shock wave means you'd have to release chakra in a highly compressed wave. But the only clan I know who can release chakra how you described the Hyuga, but I know for a fact they won't give you the secret to that jutsu since I'm a member of them."

"That what I was afraid of, it looks like I'll have to figure it out on my own. Do you know where I can find some book released to wind basic chakra?"

"Yes, actually, there should be some on the far side of the library."

"Thank senpaI" like that he was off.

He found the books he was looking for one was the book as mentioned earlier on the chakra network, and the second one was about wind type chakra.

He headed home for the day to do some much-needed reading.

Fortunately for him, the book in question wasn't terribly long.

The first one he read was about the chakra network and points.

He was glad he got as it gave him some insight into this new technique he was planning.

But there is one hitch.

If he really wants to develop this jutsu, he'll have to deal with the side effects of Kurama chakra.

"**This is going to fun, hehe**."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine from Kurama's choice of words.

After reading through, he went onto the second book.

By the time he was done, it was the early hours of the morning," damn never thought I'd lose track of time just from reading."

He laid down in his bed to get some much-needed sleep.

When he woke up, it was two in the afternoon.

He headed off to the training ground as he had the next few days to train.

He was given a few days a week to train in the hope of controlling Kurama.

Using what he learned from the books, naruto gathered some chakra in his fist and punched the air near some leaves.

To his surprise, he was able to create a small burst of air, pushing it out of the area.

This even shocked Kurama that he was able to do it on the first punch.

He walked to a low hanging branch to punch the air this time with his wind chakra.

To his surprise again, he tore off some of the bark.

"**Well, I'll be damned you manage to do it on the first try!**"

"Good thing, I read that book on the chakra network."

"**Good on you. I assume you'll need my power to get a better grasp of this new jutsu you're developing?**"

"Yes, please."

"**Fine**"

Naruto suddenly filled to the brim with Kurama chakra, spending a few minutes keeping his influence at bay before practicing the shockwave ability of his.

He unleashed shockwaves aftershock waved for about half an hour before using up the chakra Kurama gave him.

"**Do you need any more?**"

"No, that should be good for now, and thanks, I now have a better grasp of shockwaves, so hopefully, I can use my own chakra to create them."

He spent the rest of the day practicing his new technique.

But at the end of the day, he progressed steadily, using his chakra control exercise, he was able to determine a limit depending on the magnitude of the attack.

Before the anbu, he would just keep practicing the technique without thinking and end up wasting all his chakra.

But now he's learned to, as some would say, pace himself.

His allowed him to focus more on how to do the jutsu rather than how much chakra is needed.

Unfortunately, since he created this jutsu from scratch, so to speak, he has no choice. Still, he tries different ways to see what the most effective and effective way to create shockwaves as he hoped.

He was so focused on this new jutsu he didn't notice the lion and few members of the Hyuga clan were watching him.

"Impressive, he can create a jutsu just from using a fraction of the foxes chakra," Lion mused.

"He's not a Hyuga, but he has a base understanding of clan taijutsu," another one said.

"It shouldn't be a surprise he had the fox sealed in him, so being able grapes how to release chakra from a specific body part isn't that hard to understand."

This time, it was Hiashi, you said, scaring them all at his sudden appearance.

"Don't forget he took a book on the chakra network and point when he was at the library yesterday and he anbu.

"True but keep an eye on him while I send word to the Hokage on this little development," with his piece said hiashi shunshined away.

"What do you suppose the old man wants with naruto? Lion"

"No idea, maybe he's afraid he might discover the secret to our jutsu, or maybe he wants to see what so special about this kid to be in anbu at ten years old."

"I doubt it's about our jutsu, even if he did, he doesn't have the training, and he doesn't look the type either."

"I'll stay here to see how's he doing you guy can head back to the compound," Lion stated.

"Hai"

"From what lord Hokage said naruto might end up creating a jutsu only he can do with those shockwaves creating" he remained there in the trees making notes if something caught his eye.

One week later

Naruto just waking up for the day, he planned on taking a mission and was wanting to get out of the village.

He's been wanting to do this for a few days since he noticed an extra pair of eyes a few days ago.

He stood before the Hokage

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I would like to take a mission. I need the money, and between you and me, I need a break from the village for a few days," Naruto whispered that last part.

Hiruzen simply nodded and gave another job delivering the documents around the land of fire.

This time he took Kukiko with him as they haven't seen each other in just over a week.

They agreed to meet at the secret north gate for anbu agents.

"You got everything? it is going to take us a few days to deliver these documents."

"Yep, let's head out," she bolted off with him not far behind.

For the most part, the trip was uneventful.

For the first two days, they chatted back and forth, and Naruto even mentioned the jutsu he was working on.

Kukiko was ecstatic as she was perfecting her water jutsu as well.

She is now able to hold their jutsu for longer and can even crush certain rocks with the water's hands now.

That was till they were nearing the land of lightning.

Despite the fact, there was a country in between them.

"_Kurama, any idea how close that chakra signature is?"  
_

"**Not very far, keep your guard I don't mind seeing him, but he's a foreign ninja. The last thing we need is another war the breakout.**"

"_Duly noted."  
_

They pushed onward till they reach there destination.

It is a small trading post between the lands to regulate what goes in and out of the nations.

Naruto called for them to stop just shy of the tree line.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I got a bad feeling about this place. As a precaution, I need you to stay in the shadows. I assume you know how to do that?"

"Of course."

"Good because I'm gonna have delivered the document as a civilian."

"Hai"

With this word spoke, Naruto quickly changes to look like a traveler before leaving the tree line.

With killer bee

"Yo Gyuki, you better not be pulling my leg fool," the large man with brown skin and blonde hair said in cramping rap.

"I know Kurama nearby and his container. Remember, he's not our enemy, so try not to start anything."

"You think I'm a fool, ya fool!" Gyuki Just sweat drops from his containers, lousy rap.

With Naruto

He was walking toward the trading post with an envelope in hand.

Making sure not to arouse suspicion to himself.

In no time at all, he found the building he was looking for and met up with the boss handing over the third Hokage letter.

"Thank you, young man, and tell Hiruzen to stop by for some tea so we can catch up."

"Will do sir" with those words, he left to man to his own devices.

When he was on his way back, he notices a small dining establishment.

With his hand, he let out a small bird sound a few moments later, kukiko came out from an alley dressed as a traveler as well.

"You needed something!"

"Yeah, was wounder if your hungry," he pointed to the restaurant.

"Yeah, actually I am," she said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good, it's in me today, but that isn't an excuse to pig out."

"I'm not Choji," she said in a huff, getting a small chuckle from her brother.

They quickly found their seat and gave the waitress their orders.

Kukiko gats a salad with some rice with some tea.

Naruto got the same thing except instead of a salad. He got some fish Instead.

After a few minutes, the food arrived.

They ate their food in comfortable silence before paying for there meals.

They made it back to the tree line before changing into there anbu gear.

They were about to head back to the village when suddenly an older man with a cloud ninja headband appeared.

"Yo, what are the small ninja like you doing around here fool ya fool."

The duo just stared at the man with blank expressions.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission, and last time I check, we're in the land of fire, so why are you here?" Naruto said in an authoritative tone.

"Do confuse my actions little one just had the feeling one of my kind was in these parts" he continued to rap, poorly at that.

"**Been a while Kurama"  
**

"**Same for you to k Gyuki**."

This shocked the two containers in question before pointing an accusatory finger at the other.

"You hold a tailed beast!" They said in unison.

* * *

**that it for this chapter everyone **

**do you guy have any ideas for wind style Jutsu for naruto you will get credit**

**as away6s make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	11. punishment

All three ninja sat on nearby Log.

"So there are others like us?"

"Yes, little man, there are nine-tailed beasts it totals," he said in rap.

Both Naruto and Kukiko cringed at his lousy rapping.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking," Naruto said

"That on a need to know bases."

"Figured as much, and unless there anything else, we need to get back to Konoha."

"Hold up, small fry."

"What is it we'ew in the middle of a mission."

"Since your a tailed beast container, I feel obligated to help one as small as yourself.

"Call me short again, and you'll be the first enemy I test my new Jutsu on."

"But that would totally like start a war between our villages."

"Last time I checked, you're in the land of fire, not lightning, so don't push it!"

"Alright fine sh- I mean, ah, what do I call you?"

"All you need to know is we are members of Konoha Anbu forces."

"Whatever I'm just saying if you need help controlling that beast. I can help cause it could like totally help mend the wounds between our villages," he said in rap, which was really starting to piss off the brother and sister.

"Talk to your kage first, then will see if that can happen."

"Alright, fine, I will wait till we cross paths again young one" with those words he headed back to, they presume was his hidden village.

"That was weird."

"Tell me about it, let's get back to the village."

"Hai" and like that two-bolt back to the village at top speed.

**Konoha Village**

"And that is everything that happened."

"Very good, Kitsune."

"Is there anything else you need, Lord Hokage."

"No, you can go back to your training."

"Hai," he shunshin to the training ground.

Tenzo stepped out of the shadows before kneeling to the Hokage, "what should we make of Kumo's offer?"

"If what he said is true, then I should expect a message from the Raikage in the coming days. You are dismissed."

"Hai," he was off.

A few days later, Hiruzen did get a message from the Raikage offering just that.

To help train Naruto to control Kurama's power.

Now he had a massive decision to make.

Send one of their own to a distant land to help mend the wounds between them or try and do it on our own.

It took him a week, but his message to the Raikage was a polite decline on the ground of wanting to see how far they can get.

If they hit a wall, then he would be ok with their help.

The Raikage response was a simple acceptance of his terms.

Two weeks had passed during that time.

During that time, Naruto progressed his skill in fuinjutsu and chakra form.

With the help of Kurama's chakra, he gets a better grasp on this Jutsu he's developing.

From his what, he's learned from the book and Kurama Chakra.

He's trying to compress his chakra before releasing it.

The exercise he is using is simple.

He claps his hand together, holding them flat.

now he starts focusing chakra in his hands

As he is pouring chakra into his hands, he is separating them very slowly.

Giving a 1 ½ to 2-inch space between them.

What he is left with is the chakra leaking out of his hand to the center.

With the chakra gathered now, he has to compress it.

This was easier said than done.

"Come on, Naruto, you can do this," he says to himself.

As he put more chakra into it, the forces pushing outward grows.

"**Come on Naruto, you can do This, I'm starting to have hope you can pull this off.**"

"_I know."  
_

He puts more chakra in as his hands struggle to seep the expanding force in check.

This went on for another two minutes.

Natsu was on the brink between failure and success.

It was hard to tell which one was winning.

As he continues to hold it, the chakra between his hands starts glowing white.

This is both good and bad.

Good because he compressed the chakra to a critical state.

And bad since this is the time things go south super fast.

The last time this happened, he was sent flying backward.

His only saving grace for that time was he landed right in the river that cuts through the training field.

Now with his chakra in a critical state.

Naruto has to slowly position his hands on top of each other.

He has to do while keeping the critical state of the chakra.

Only then can he release the compressed chakra.

To help aid in this, he gathers chakra in one hand.

Using his chakra form exercises, he cast little chakra thread to keep the chakra from exploding.

To his amazement, it works this time.

Now he has to change it into a usable state to create the shockwave effect.

He takes a deep breath before exhaling.

"_Time to see if all this training paid off!"_

With the chakra setting in his right hand, he holds it firmly.

The critical state chakra merges with his hand before punching the air.

All the chakra from his fist was released with great force.

So much, in fact, it let out cracking noise as it charged toward a poor unfortunate tree.

The moment it made contact, it effortlessly destroyed a small section of the tree.

It punched through it with enough force for the half to not register that part of it was gone before it fell to the ground.

"I did it!"

"**Impressive, now you just have to compress your chakra internally instead of externally like you just did.**"

"_Do you have to kill the mood."  
_

"**Why, of course, after all, I got nothing better to do in this cage hehe**."

Natsu, just sweat drops at this.

Even though he is training him, Kurama will take any opportunity to make fun of him.

Directly or indirectly, whichever shows its hand first.

Now that one version of his proof of concept is confirmed, he was to work on the next one.

This next step will prove more difficult.

This time he must gather his chakra to a given region of his body and release it.

Hopefully, with enough power for the chakra to compress given enough fierce release.

Much to his annoyance, he has no idea where to start.

From what he recalls from using Kurama chakras.

The chakra was incredibly concentrated than his regular chakra.

The only reason he could move was the chakra increasing his strength.

He silently hopes this method with pan out.

He holds his hand in position just like a shuriken.

He builds up as much wind chakra as he can before swiping his hand out.

Use the same if not greater force than a shuriken and hope this works.

To properly test this, he stands before a small tree branch sticking out of the trunk of medium size tree.

As he swings his hand, he can feel the chakra leaving him with force.

Unfortunately, this method did not bear fruit.

But it wasn't a complete waste, the tree branch was cut off, but it didn't have a clean-cut like he was hoping.

After examining the fallen branch and what was left of it in the tree.

It was marked with the signs of novice level wind users based on the rough cuts.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought."  
_

"**Yeah, think! No one has ever done something like this before!**"

"_I know you don't have to say every time I mess up?" _He states with irritation.

"**but it's so fun to remind you!**" Naruto couldn't see it, but he knew Kurama held an amused expression.

After looking over the tree branch, he let out a sigh.

Sure he mastered converting his chakra into wind chakra, but his use of it could use some work, a lot of work if he was honest with himself.

He pulls out one of his trench knives, lacing it with his wind chakra as he closes his eyes.

Then went over Asuma's words about wind nature.

His eyes suddenly open before throwing the trench knife at a tree.

He had an amused expression as it burrowed its way through the tree.

Only for it to fall straight down on the other side.

He has a long way before he reaches Asuma's level of control over wind nature.

"No use standing around and doing nothing," he picks up his trench knife.

He puts it back where it belonged before building up his chakra again.

Rather than continue working on his shock wave jutsu, he took the rest of the day to refine his control of wind chakra.

This training goes on for months doing missions every three or four days.

The rest is spent training his chakra control and sparring with his sister.

**Four months later**

Chakra's control has progressed nicely.

His sealing skills have also improved.

And his chakra form skill has increased.

And the developments of the shockwave jutsu.

He can compress his chakra to a critical state with relative ease.

Not only that, but his shockwave jutsu using his wind nature has progressed to a usable form.

But he still has a ways to go since this is new territory.

On that note, his relationship with Kurama gotten better, not including the one-liners when an opportunity arises.

Right now, he is training with Jiraiya.

He is finally going to teach him the summoning jutsu.

"You ready to sign the toad contract squirt!"

He takes a deep breath before exhaling, trying to calm himself from the snide comment "yes."

"Good," he summoned a toad with a scroll locked in his tongue.

It only took a minute, but Naruto has finally signed the toad contract.

"Now, let's see what you can summon on your first try!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted, slamming his hand in the ground.

A poof of smoke later, it is revealed he summoned a toad about the size of a cat that was all green.

"I was expecting bigger," Natsu states.

"Well it's your first try, try again with more chakra this time."

"Fine, summoning Jutsu!" This time the toad is a lot bigger, about twice the size of the one holding the contract.

"Like this?"

"That's more like it, Naruto!" he said with a thumbs up."

For most of the day, he continued to practice the jutsu using different amounts of chakra getting various sizes of toads.

"Pervy Sage, what the largest toad I can summon?"

"As large as the tenant in your gut."

"**He's not lying**."

"Trust me, kid, you aren't ready for those guys yet, some of them are a handful even for me!"

An evil smirk formed on Naruto's face.

"Wait, Naruto, don't you dare!" he was too late Naruto used up all his remaining chakra and summoned a toad so big he could see the other side of the village.

The toad in question wore a blue kimono with a pipe and sword on his side.

"CRAP! Did he have to summon Gamabunta, I better get out of here fast," and he left like the wind knowing full well when he can do it.

"**Gaki, you really shouldn't have done that!**"

"_What's the big deal I signed the contract, I'm gonna run into him sooner so why not now so learn more about him."  
_

The giant toad took a look around before saying, "Jiraiya, what reason do you have to summon me here," he boomed.

"I summon you, and the names Naruto Uzumaki " he looked up to find the origin of the squeaky voice standing on his head.

"You a pipsqueak summon me. Don't make me laugh!"

"I'm serious, I did it!"

He broke out into hysterical laughter, he was laughing with so much force Naruto was struggling to hand it to him.

"I'm serious, after all, I'm a Konoha Anbu!"

"Bullfrogs! They let someone as small as you join them. I'll admit you made me laugh, but don't spit out blatant lies like that again squirt."

"What do I have to do to prove I did!"

Gamabunta has an evil smirk on his face." tell you what kid if you can hold on to me till sundown then I'll acknowledge you summon me and take you on as my henchmen."

"Piece of cake" he looks to the sun to see he has about an hour left.

If only it were that easy, Gamabunta gave him a hell of a ride, but it was too much for the boy, only to fall off him to be caught by Gamabunta's tongue.

Suddenly the toad contract lands before him, showing him the boy's name in blood.

He carefully lays him down on the ground near a river before saying," Nine-tail, I assume you can take care of the rest" before disappearing in a massive poof of smoke.

Kurama let out a sigh at his container recklessness as he went to work, healing the boy.

**The next day**

Naruto bolted up to see that he was still in the training field.

"What happened?"

"You just summon Gamabunta, the chief toad squirt. Amazingly, you are still alive."

He grinned at this "will I make a habit of doing the impossible."

"I can see, but you better get something to eat and speak to the Hokage no doubt he knows full well what happened yesterday hehe" he held an evil glint in his eyes.

Naruto could only gulp before heading off to learn his fate after pulling off that stunt yesterday.

**Hokage tower**

Naruto now stands before his Hokage, shifting nervously beneath his gaze.

Even though he had his mask on, you see the fear in him.

"Naruto," he says in a neutral tone, but anyone familiar with that tone knows there is more to it.

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Do you know what I heard yesterday?"

"Ah, my practicing the summoning jutsu."

"That is correct, BUT a little cat told me you summon a toad way beyond what you're capable of."

"_Damn it cat saw that now I'm way past screwed, better start looking for tombstones."_

"**Jiraiya told you not too.**"

"As punishment for summoning Gamabunta when you're not ready. You are to clean up the mess he caused testing you. Not only that, but I will assign you to look after a certain someone." he said evilly.

"Which comes first?" he said shakily.

"Now that is an interesting question, hmm."

He held his head in shame before saying, "can I use my clones at least?"

"No! You have to do it the old fashion way, hard work, and effort."

"So, how do I go about it?"

"I suppose I can have someone show you," he said in a thinking matter,

He snapped his finger in an instant Tenzo stood before him.

He looks at the Hokage getting a nod, "Kitsune, you just have to level the land..by hand, I'll deal with the rest."

"Ok," he said in defeat.

Tenzo grabbed hold of him and sunshine away.

Two hours later

With a shovel in hand, Naruto dug up the soil one shovel at a time.

"Tenzo, where am I to get the dirt to fill in the holes since it's complicated pretty badly?"

Tenzo looks up from his book on nature "I'm sure you can find some. We've had plans to level the ground here for a while. and set up a drainage path away from the village." that all he said

Naruto didn't ask any more questions as he knew he would only dig his grave deeper.

**One month later**

It took Naruto an entire month to fix the damage he did, and Tenzo didn't take his eye off him for a minute.

And he wasn't allowed to use any jutsu to help.

Beside his lunch break, he could only train when the day's work was done, which was often from sunrise to sunset.

For that entire month, he was the laughing stock of Anbu, not even his own sister took his side in all this.

As for agent Cat, she didn't say a word, a look of disappointment from her was enough.

The only good thing that came out of this was the increase to his already massive stamina pool.

Not the second part of his punishment, he was in his off duty gear standing at the Sarutobi clan compound.

He didn't have to wait long for Asuma to show up with the little kid with a blue scarf.

"So how long am I to look after him?"

"one-week" Assume didn't feel sorry for the boy at all.

He brought this on himself. Hopefully, this will give him some insight into the world of the ninja as a whole.

"Hey what's your name?" the boy said

Naruto looked to Asuma" his name is Naruto Konohamaru. You are not to tell anyone as his identity is a secret."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I'll tell the Hokage about your stash of-"

"Ok, I get it," he said in haste.

Naruto moved his head back and forth between the two of them before letting it go.

"So, what am I going to do first?"

"Konohamaru needs to be dropped off at the academy in the morning and picked up. You also need to make sure he does his school work.

"So, I have to be his babysitter for the week?"

"Something like that, but your task doesn't really start till he gets home."

"Ok, then come on, Konohamaru.."

"Ok," he followed him to the academy.

Once Konohamru went inside, he was about to leave when Asuma showed up again.

"What do I need to do this time" he deadpanned

"Watch him during the day, this can't be too easy," he said with a smirk.

Naruto hung his head in defeat as he jumped to a nearby tree to keep watch on the kid.

During his entire time watching him, Naruto grew bored quickly so much, in fact, nearly fell asleep.

But the graze across his cheek from a kunai snapped him awake. _"Great,"_ he let out another sigh.

When the day was finally over, he met him outside the academy doors.

Thankfully he still was able to wear his mask to keep his identity a secret.

Konohamru walked up to him and nodded for them to depart.

The walk was quite too quiet for Naruto liking, something was up.

Once they stepped inside the compound, Konohamaru ran off.

_"Great,"_ he ran off toward him.

When he rounded the corner.

He was blasted by a smoke bomb.

When he stopped coughing, he met with the konohamaru staring at him with an evil glint.

"Since you are watching me for the week, teach me how to be a ninja," he said with a smirk.

"No" he deadpanned

"That is not the right answer" he pulled a string and out from a bush several shurikens sent towards him.

Naruto effortlessly blocked them with his kunai.

Little did he know that was a distraction, the second the last one was dealt with.

He was nailed with a paint bomb square in the face.

"If you're a real ninja, you would have seen that coming!" he proclaimed.

Naruto, as calmly as he could, wipes the paint out of his eye and pulled down his mask to breathe correctly.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" that was konohamaru cue to leave, and he did.

Naruto chased after him around the compound before the little tike ran into a tall man in dark clothes with dark glasses.

"Ah konohamaru, your back ready for you lessons" at this time, Naruto got around the corner to see the two.

"Ebisu, I don't want to," konohamaru pouted.

Ebisu knew those whisker marks anywhere, it was Naruto the stain of the village and with Konoha headband no less.

"You there, Naruto, why are you wearing the headband?"

"That's on a need to know bases, Ebisui!" he spat.

Ebisu was taken back at this since he knew who he was, yet he's never interacted with the boy prior.

He decided not to press further. After all, he'll get his answer from the Hokage on why he let that boy wear the headband.

Then konohamaru did something Naruto would never forget.

"no, you old pervert," he kicked him in the shin before running off.

Naruto let out a chuckle at this before getting nailed with a water balloon.

This let to a game of cat and mouse around the compound between the two of them.

After the sun had set, Naruto was let off for the day but vowed to get his revenge.

The next day he was prepared, or so he thought.

This time Konohamaru had more traps set up and his failed attempt at a jutsu.

Naruto was able to get the upper hand on him now that he knew what he was dealing with.

He realized that Konohamaru was a not so mini version of him.

_"Was I really like this before kakashi?"  
_

"**Yes**," the fox spirit said

Naruto's brain started hurting at this revelation.

Back to konohamaru on the third day, he was met with two of his classmates.

One with orange hair in a V-shaped, the other had dark hair and glasses.

This time they wanted him to play ninja with them.

Back in the academy, he would be thrilled to play, but now he shrugs at the notion.

"Come on, you can play ninja with us, please," he begged with his two classmates by his side.

"Fine, I'll play ninja, you."

Naruto was chosen to hunt them down first.

It only took him a minute at most to find all three.

Then it was Konohamaru's turn.

Udon and Moegi found their spot to hide and manage to keep Konohamaru busy for about 10 minutes, looking for them.

Naruto, on the other hand, was a lot harder to find.

He searched and searched with no luck, he even enlisted the help from his classmates.

But to no avail, Naruto was to slick for them to find.

Where was he hiding in a tree, of course?

Hanging upside down in the shadow of the tree with a little help from his training?

He sat there for hours watching them check then recheck all the possible places he could be.

Of course, none of them ever bothered to look in a tree, and he was amused by this.

So much, in fact, he was having trouble keeping his laughter in check.

Cause if he knew his cover would be blown.

_"If this all its gonna be, this might not be so bad."  
_

"**Don't jinx yourself Naruto**'' he wouldn't admit it, but this is entertaining for him as well.

Naruto looks over his shoulder to see his warden, the ever so quit Tenzo.

Based on his body language, he was trying to hold in his laughter.

That got him thinking, has he ever seen him laugh, he pushed those thoughts aside.

After another hour of searching, the kids were starting to get fed.

Konohamaru stomped on the ground with an angry expression.

"THIS ISN'T FUN ANYMORE COME ON OUT!" Naruto ignored him and continued to chuckle lightly at the kids' faces.

* * *

**chapter eleven hope you enjoyed it **

**also I just finished my second NatsuXDimaria fic for fairy-tail if you're interested**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	12. one year

**Chapter 12 everyone enjoy**

* * *

After watching Konohamaru and his friends for about 10 more minutes complaining about him.

He decided to cut them some slack, he jumped off the branch, landing in front of them.

This frightened them for a few moments.

"Hey, how did you do that?"

"What, hiding in the tree?"

"Yeah, how were you able to do that?"

"Simple, I used my chakra!"

"You gotta show us how to do that!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Come on, you gotta show us, please!"

"You could seriously hurt yourself if you mess up."

"What do we have to do for you to show us!"

"Well, for one, you need more chakra. You don't have enough to hold it for more than a few minutes if you're lucky."

Konohamaru's response was to do pushups to increase his chakra reserves.

He wasn't alone; his two friends mirrored him.

Naruto just stares at them, dumbfounded by their sudden determination to get stronger.

_"I suppose I can help train them as long as they don't pull any more pranks."  
_

He continued to watch them for a few more minutes before they all gave up.

His response was a simple hand clapping "bravo. Even I have to admit your sudden drive to get stronger is a good thing."

"Really!"

"Yes, and I suppose and can come up with something to help with your chakra development," he said with his hand on his chin.

"Awesome will be a great ninja in no time!"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Konohamaru."

This brought his head out of the clouds.

They all noticed the setting sun on the horizon.

"Looks I'm done for the day, guys. And if you want to increase your chakra. If you already have it, make it a habit to do basic exercises whenever the chance presents itself."

"No problem here, Naruto," he said before waving him off.

**Hokage tower**

After waiting three days, Ebisu finally got the chance to ask why the fox brat became a ninja.

He knocked on the door three times before hearing his voice, letting him know he can enter.

"Is there something you need, Ebisu?"

"It has come to my attention the fox brat is a ninja."

"He has a name you!"

"Sorry, I'm just wondering why you allowed Naruto to become a ninja." He said in a slightly urgent tone.

"The reason is simple. Naruto needs to be able to defend himself if someone wants to get there hands on the nine-tailed fox."

"I see, but what to stop him from turning on the village!"

"I have faith Naruto will never go down that path!"

Ebisu cringed at those words "well that all I wanted to know. I will take my leave, Lord Hokage."

"Very well Ebisu'' with a single hand sign, the jonin disappears in a poof of smoke.

**Three days later**

Over the past three days, Naruto over saw Konohamaru and friends were giving it their all.

It has only been three days, but he could tell their chakra reserves growing bit by bit.

"_Damn I was honestly expecting them to give up after the first day,"_

"**It doesn't surprise me. When you humans set your mind on a goal. They will tear down any obstacle in their way**."

"_Where did this come all of a sudden?_"

"**When you've been around as long as me, you learn a few things**."

_"Wow, I feel like an idiot now."  
_

"**You can say that again,**" he said with a light chuckle.

Natsu just stayed quiet as he really didn't want to get into an insult war with Kurama.

His punishment from the summoning jutsu is over now.

Now he was around to get back to usual duties.

That assuming they stopped laughing at him.

_"I really hope they stop making fun of me."  
_

**"I doubt it, but you brought it in yourself!"  
**

_"I know just hope it doesn't last long."  
_

**"I personally loved seeing you in misery, haha."  
**

_"Would it kill you to drop it."  
_

"**I take my comedy when I can get it, your misery is all I can get!"**

"_If you say so…."_

When he finally made it home for the day, he looked at his calendar.

His birthday was tomorrow.

"_I can't believe I almost forgot my birthday!"_

**"Time sure flies when you with the anbu kit."  
**

_"I know, and I've grown in strength faster then I thought possible."  
_

**"To be expected kit that reminds me, think you can convince the pervert to give you the key, then its sweet freedom for me HAHAHA."  
**

_"Somehow, I doubt that will happen anytime soon unless I can learn a jutsu to give me the edge against you!"  
_

**"Gaki thinks he strong enough to control my power. How cute."  
**

"_Would you rather stay behind bars for the rest of my life!"_

All he got in response was dead silence from the fox,

"_That's what I thought!"_

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the window.

He looks to see the Pervy sage sitting on his window frame.

"What do you want, pervy sage!"

"Since your birthday is tomorrow, I figured I would teach you a jutsu to help with chakra form interested?"

"You bet, so when do we start!"

"Three days from now, as I'm sure there are others who want to celebrate your birthday squirt."

**The next day**

When Naruto finally woke up, he had a massive smile on his face as of today he is 11 years old, and it's been one year since he first joined the anbu.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a letter held on by his sliding window.

He grabs it, taking the folded paper out.

He read it silently before a massive smirk took its place on his face.

The letter in question was a happy birthday card from the Hokage.

And many of his fellow anbu and a handful of jonin.

This was evident by the group picture everyone took when Kukiko's birthday happened last month.

That's not all. It was an S-class ranked mission pay from he assumed from everyone.

Now it was time to head to HQ, he put on his anbu gear before leaving.

When he set one foot in, he jumped by several older Anbu before being dragged to the meeting hall.

When he finally got his wits together, he was surrounded on all sides.

They gave him a happy birthday party that points to several hours later.

It went like a normal part and went well as far as the anbu is concerned.

Besides the massive check, the Hokage him for his birthday, they gave some stuff he might actually use.

One is various scrolls on the sealing art other in wind nature and, of course, plenty of spare kunai and shuriken and senbon.

A closer inspection of the shuriken and kunai reveal they were used.

He can't fault them on that ninja equipment, in general, is expensive.

Fresh ninjas are given a basic set of ninja gear.

If they want more, they have to buy it themselves or more often recover any you find after a battle.

These seem to be the latter of the two.

But he was really excited about the senbon.

His mind started hatching evil ideas on how to use them.

Many had concerned looks in their eyes when they saw the grin on his face.

Some speculated it was Kurama's influence on him, but they'd be wrong.

"_These could be useful to me!" _Kurama did an audible gulp at that.

It was no secret the two would be at each other's throats from time to time.

And thanks to the cage, Kurama made the perfect Guinea pig.

But enough about that for the time being.

Naruto started making his way home as the night sky greeted him.

Then his stomach rumbled_ "great, I'm hungry guess I can stop Ichiraku before bed."  
_

He changed course to the ramen shop.

And just his luck they were still open, he quickly found his seat ordering his usual.

He eats his ramen in peace and just as he was about to pay.

"It's on the house, Naruto, as a birthday gift."

"Really!"

"Yes, but next time you have to pay, ok!"

"No problems here" with those words, he headed home.

It wasn't long before he passed out looking forward to his day off.

Kurama was in the same boat, and just as he was about to go to sleep, a new but familiar present came over him.

He looks across from him past the cage doors to see the girl Yukino if he remembers correctly.

Ever since she unwittingly entered Naruto's mind the first time he's been wondering about this jutsu, she unlocked.

He stayed silent, wanting to know more but kept an eye on her as she looked around the room.

_"Woah, I didn't think I'd be back in here?" _she asked herself.

She continued to look around the room before her eyes settled on the massive gate door with a note that said seal.

Then her eyes landed on the all familiar red eyes from her protection job over a year ago.

She unconsciously took a step back as their first encounter was still fresh in her mind.

Out of human instinct, she brought her arms up, still retaining the scared look.

**"Hmm, you have nothing to fear as long as this seal is up,"** he tapped the bars with his claw.

"Wh-who are you?"

Kurama didn't respond for a few minutes before saying**, "Kurama, that's my name,"** he said with no emotion. He needs to choose his words carefully from this point on.

"Ok, Kurama, where am I the last thing I remember was going to sleep after entering the village an hour ago."

"**What village?"**

"The hidden leaf!" Kurama silently groaned at this.

"**Why did you come to the village?"** he forced himself to not show emotion.

"I was on my way back from a party with other noble girls, and we had to stay the night here. If memory serves, my Naruto lives here!"

Kurama had to double-take at her words **"**_**crap! I hope he didn't hear that"**_

"You never answered my question, where am I?"

"**You don't need to know now, go!"** he said with authority.

Yukino just pouted before leaving.

"_**Naruto is not going to be happy about this"**_he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Yukino suddenly shot up, letting out a sigh before looking to see the moon high above the sky before going back to sleep.

Kurama abruptly woke Naruto to land in front of the cage.

"What do you want, Kurama!" he said with slight irritation.

Kurama was well aware of what the mornings are like when his body is sleeping while they chat.

**"We have a problem."  
**

"Yeah, it's called you waking me up in the middle of the night," he said blankly.

"**No, it's more important!"**

"Please tell me no one is sneaking into my apartment."

**"That isn't the issue, and no one is doing it right now."  
**

"Then what is it?"

"**Remember that first job you did as a ninja?"**

"Yes," Kurama went into detail about what happened on his end of that conflict.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" he yells at the top of his lungs, "and you didn't tell me till now!"

"**I didn't think we would run into her again!"** he said, looking away.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Naruto looks him dead in the eyes, "so what do you propose we do!"

"**That's not the worse part!"**

"Humor me!"

"**She referred to you as **_**hers**_**!"** Naruto's face went red at that.

When you have someone like Cat as an older sister figure and training under kakashi, you learn a few things.

"Moving on, what do we do now!"

**"I know you, and the higher up want to keep us a secret from power in the land of fire and beyond, but it's only a matter time before she figures it out."  
**

"I can't believe it, but you might be right for once," Kurama scoffed at the last part.

"Do you have any idea how to contact her, Kurama?"

"**No, unless you want the whole village to sense me,"** he said in a smug tone.

Naruto could only let out a sigh in frustration as Kurama was still gunning to be set free.

"Guess I'll have to talk to her tomorrow, but I should talk to the Hokage first, so I don't have to deal with his punishment again." Kurama let out a frustrated sigh of his own.

Those 40 days of Naruto punishment weren't fun for him either.

"I'm gonna get me some sleep then."

**Morning **

When Naruto woke up, it was the early hours of the morning.

"_I assume it was you who woke me up this early?"_

**"Yes, I don't know when they leave, and it best to get this over with as quickly as possible."  
**

Naruto, in record time, got into his anbu gear before jumping out his window.

He can only do this in the early mornings when everyone is asleep or bearly awake.

The third Hokage had just entered his office still a little tired.

His age was catching up, or Naruto skills improved as he didn't notice him outside his office window.

"Good morning Lord Hokage!" he said with a mocking voice from his perch on the window frame as he twirled a kunai around his finger.

It spooked him slightly as he faced Naruto "what are you doing up this early, Kitsune?"

"A little fox told me about a _certain _noble of the land of fire!" he still held that tone of voice.

Hiruzen cringed at his words as that could only be one person, and he was alerted she was staying in the village yesterday.

"I take it, Kurama told you?"

"Yes, he did!"

There was a moment of silence between the two ninjas for about a minute. Hiruzen struggled to find the word as Naruto Kept twirling his kunai.

"I didn't tell you because it was newly awakened at the time, and the chances of you two interacting again were slim if I had anything to say about it!"

"That's good to hear Jiji" that brought a small smile to both of them.

"Take a seat," he pointed to the nearby chair.

"I take it the others were in on this too," he points to the hidden anbu in the rafters as he puts the kunai away.

"Yes, I notified them shortly after she entered the village."

"I have no idea what to do from this point."

"I took it, she entered your mind last night?"

"Yes, while I was sleeping, I didn't find out till after she left."

With a sigh "as much as I don't want to, we might as well tell her now."

"I was afraid of that!"

"This is an S-class secret, so I can't blame you."

"That's not the reason," he said with a hint of unease.

"Hmm," was the collective response.

With massive sigh "from what Kurama said, she referred to me as _hers_."

Everyone in the room struggled to hold in their laughter from Naruto's statement.

"Well, no use putting it off might as well tell her as she will find out eventually."

"Are you sure that's ok, Jiji!"

"She has been a noble for over a year. I'm sure she knows how to keep a secret as big as this. Besides, I'll have some anbu on guard for the time being to make sure it stays a secret."

"Which hotel is she is staying at," he said with his head down in shame.

"She is staying near the Anbu HQ for protection."

"The hot spring hotel?"

"Yes"

With those words, he left.

Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter, after all, it's not every day a girl would stake their claim on Naruto.

Didn't take Naruto long to find the place and the hard part which room was she in.

And the fact there's a hot spring didn't help.

"_Kurama, have you got any ideas?"_

"**Give me a minute…..found her"**

He now stood outside her room window before taking his mask off and flak jacket and arms.

He sealed them in a scroll before tapping on her window.

He let out a sigh when he saw movement.

Yukino sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eye before looking to her window, seeing the leaf village head banned.

She walks over, opening the window before being greeted with a familiar head of blond hair.

"NARUTO!" his response with a finger to his lips telling her tone it down.

"Sorry"

"It's fine."

"So what brings you here" she had a massive smile graced her face.

"The Hokage told me about that jutsu of your"

"Yep, I unlock it what he calls a Kekkei Genkai."

"Yeah, I know, and certain Fox chimed in as well as well."

"What?"

"No use beating around the bush, what do you know about the nine-tailed fox?"

"Just that he wrecked this village and was stopped by the fourth Hokage."

"The fox wasn't defeated in the traditional sense."

"What do you mean?"

"The fox spirit was sealed inside a newborn baby. That baby was me," she had a look of shock grace her face." his name is Kurama, and exposure to his chakra unlocked your Kekkei Genkai."

Yukino didn't know what to say as she was still processing his words.

"That's all I wanted to tell you since you decided to visit while I was asleep," he tapped his head with a finger.

Yukino just blushed as she looked away.

"it's fine. You're still learning, but you have to keep this a secret for the time being, ok!"

"No issue, Naruto-kun," Naruto internally sighs at this.

"Well, that all I got ninja duties to do."

"I hope I see you soon," she said before going back to bed.

Naruto took his leave heading back home, intending to get a few more Z's.

By the time he woke up, it was noon.

He did his morning routine and was looking forward to tomorrow since he will learn a new jutsu from the pervy sage.

But that was for another time, today he was gonna take it slow.

Until an anbu agent paid him a visit, he didn't even make it to his apartment door.

"Oh, come on today's my day!"

"We know, but something came up that requires your attention," the anbu agent turned out to be Tenzo.

"What is it?"

"A jonin request your attention to help train his students."

"Why should I? It's my day off!."

"The Hokage's approved another S-class mission pay."

"Fine where is he"

"Training field three, oh you need this to" he hands him a mask identical to the one Kakashi got him.

"What's this for?"

"You find out when you get there."

"I'll be there shortly."

"Hai," and he was off.

Naruto quickly got into his Anbu gear with the new mask before his Kitsune mask.

He landed in the middle of the field, trying to sense where this jonin and his students are.

Then he notices something out of the corner of his eye coming fast.

They couldn't see it, but horror graced his face as he dodged out of the way.

A massive creator was formed where he was a moment ago.

Before he stood, the caterpillar man might Gai himself.

"I see you made it Kitsune ready to bask in the glory YOUTH!"

Naruto cringed at that word as horrible memories came back to him.

"What do you want, Gai!"

"My students want to see what an Anbu is capable of, so I asked you here to help train them," he said with a sparkling smile.

"Why me?"

He kneeled down and whispered into his ear, "one of them didn't think too highly of you when they saw you in your anbu gear a few weeks ago for your age. this was after I told him you weren't a kid playing dress-up."

"I see, but what exactly do you have in mind?" he wore an evil smirk.

"Just a little sparring session with them."

"Besides showing them the errors of there ways, what else do I get out of this?"

Gai took a thinking pose, trying to come up with some kind of reward.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something later, I really want to put this student of your in his place," he said with a slightly cruel tone.

"I'll go get them," and he was off.

30 seconds later, he returned with three students.

One looked like a mini version of him, one was a girl with a pink sleeveless jacket if he had to guess with her hair in two buns.

The last one put him on edge. He has the all too familiar Hyuga eye with a look of disinterest and arrogance in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, my youthful students. This is anbu agent kitsune. He may look small, but he earned the right to wear that mask."

The mini Gai who's name is Lee greeted him with the utmost respect.

The girl named Tenten was the same as Lee.

The last one, however, just gave a wave of the hand.

"Gai sensei, why did you call him out here?" Lee asked.

"I brought him out here for you to spar against him. This is to see how you far you've come against one of Konoha elites" both Gai and Naruto eyes lingered on Neji, who met Naruto's glare.

"So, what are the rules of this spar?" Naruto asked

"just don't ruff them up too much."

"Fine!" was Naruto's response before pointing on Neji," you're first!"

"Fine by me, _now let's see who's under that mask_," he activates his Byakugan.

Gai was visibly agitated before looking to Naruto "those eyes of your won't see through this mask teme."

"Doesn't matter, but I'll see you no matter why angle you come at me."

"Fine, have it your way," he said casually.

Naruto charged at him with kunai in hand.

Neji took the gentle fist stance prepared for whatever came his way.

Just he was about to strike Naruto clone disappeared in a pop of smoke.

"_Shadow clone,"_ Gai thought.

Neji, with the help of his Kekkei Kengai, was able to dispose of multiple clones sent his way.

"Is that the best you can do!" he said as he dispelled another clone.

"No!" a split second later, he landed on his outstretched arm before moving behind him, kicking his leg out.

Then with his fist punched him in the gut knock flat against the ground.

He pulled out a kunai rest the sharp edge lightly against the skin of his neck as one foot kept him firmly against the ground.

"Do you yield!"

Neji's pride just took a massive blow.

All he could do was look away_.  
_

_"Hyuga pride as always,"_ he increased the force on his foot before looking to the other two.

"Who's next?" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

The remaining two shared a look of fear in their eyes.

The was increased as Naruto other slammed down Neji's free hand in an attempt to nail his other foot.

He slowly pulls his kunai away before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"_Shadow clone," _they all thought.

Neji finally stood up, holding onto his arm Naruto stepped on.

"Neji! This was the main reason I asked him out here the same for you two."

"To keep our pride in check, Gai sensei," Lee stated.

"Yes," he looks to Neji,

"Never underestimate your opponent, otherwise the next time you do, you might not make it home," he said sternly.

"He's right!" Naruto said behind them, scaring the three genins slightly.

"How are you able to block me, Byakugan?"

"That's a secret, is that everything Gai?"

"No, I want you to spar with Lee and help him with Tai-Jutsu while I teach Tenten and Neji."

"Ok, then."

"Gai sensei!"

"Yes, Lee?"

Lee looks to Naruto "what do I call you, Kitsune Sensi, Anbu Sensei or-"

"Just kitsune will do Lee" was Naruto's response.

* * *

**that's it for this chapter I have to say I really want to tackle cannon but there a few things to have to cover first**

**Funny story I lost track of the timeline when I was writing this chapter so I had to do some rereading**

**As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
